O krásce a skřetovi
by Mellkora
Summary: Tato povídka se odehrává v alternativním světě, v němž Válka o prsten neskončila vítězstvím západu, ale nemastnou, neslanou plichtou. V příhraničních oblastech Gondoru, se potulují detašované jednotky temné armády i jiné podivné bytostí, jimž je radno se vyhnout. Co se stane s princem z Temného hvozdu, když se sem zatoulá? AU, Slash Legolas/OMC
1. Chapter 1

"Lul gijak-ishi!"

"Nagrih! Nagrih, nar thos!"

Znělo Legolasovi v uších. Hlava mu podivně třeštila a kývala se ze strany na stranu až to vypadalo, že ani nechce držet na krku. Víčka mu těžkla a klížila se, jakoby se právě probudil z nějakého neklidného tíživého snu. Nebo do něj právě upadal. Do snu! Do prapodivného snu, v němž vše bylo pokryto černým mlhavým závojem a jeho ruce i nohy byly vytvořeny z jakéhosi řídkého rozbředlého těsta a táhly se sáhy a sáhy do dáli, o níž ani netušil, kde vlastně končí a kde nad nimi dávno ztratil vládu. Do snu, ve kterém se někde překvapivě blízko ozývalo hučení obřího vodopádu a přes jehož burácivý lomoz někdo prudce oddychoval a horečně šeptal:

"Nagrih! Ani se nehni, ty elfská špíno! Rozumíš mi?"

Legolas jen vyčerpaně pokýval hlavou. Bylo to na něj? To přece nemohlo být na něj! Kdo by mu něco takového říkal a proč? A jak to, že tu tak hučí ten vodopád? Kde se tu vlastně vzal vodopád? Nebyli přece u vodopádu! Byli... matně si vzpomínal, že byl s oddílem gondorských hraničářů na hlídce při pomezí IthiIienu. Jejich stopaři jim nahlásili, že objevili nevelkou hordu skřetů, jen s bídou vyzbrojených, někde poblíž... Ale, ne! Tohle přeci nebyla jeho jednotka! Jeho jednotka plná statných udatných a prvotřídně vycvičených válečníků Gondoru někam zmizela. A místo ní tu byla černá mlha a chrčivý hlas, který naléhavě soptil podivné rozkazy v jakési nesrozumitelné řeči přes to, že nikde poblíž nebyla vidět jediná tvář, kterou by k tomu cizímu neznámému hlasu mohl přiřadit. Legolas vůbec nic nechápal!

Po chvíli se však oním mlžným oparem prodral i jiný zvuk. Zpočátku vzdálený, postupně ale čím dál tím zřetelnější. Elfovi po chvíli došlo, že i tohle je čísi hlas. Ten ale, na rozdíl od toho prvního, zněl povědomě! Lidsky! A on měl jakýsi neurčitý dojem, že už ho kdysi slyšel, ba co víc, že by ho měl dokonce dobře znát. Kdyby si jen vzpomněl na jméno, kdyby... Hučení zesílilo a z nenadání se k němu přidalo i něco, o čem byl chvíli přesvědčen, že jsou to údery bubnu. Mátlo ho pouze, že ty rány cítí ve své hlavě. Ve svých vlastních spáncích. Náhle to pochopil. Je to jeho tep! To, co slyší tak zuřivě bušit je jeho vlastní srdce.

Povědomý hlas se ozval znovu, silněji než před tím, ačkoliv se nedalo rozeznat nic z toho, co říká. Zmateně a chaoticky se k němu kdesi v dáli začaly přidávat i další.

"Nagrih!"

Zazněl opět někde za ním výhružný šepot, tentokrát o něco důrazněji.

"Duilin! Velitel Duilin!"

Uvědomil si náhle Legolas celý rozradostněný. Napadlo ho, že by měl na sebe velitele na nějak upozornit. Ohlásit se. Když tu, z ničeho nic, si jeho zmatená mysl povšimla hrubé tvrdé tmavé dlaně, úporně se tisknoucí na jeho ústa a spolehlivě mu znemožňující byť jen hlesnout, a která před chvílí ještě jakoby ani neexistovala. Pokusil se pohnout, aby ji setřásl, v tom se s ním ale zatočil svět a víčka, náhle příliš těžká, se opět začala sama přivírat. Chtěl si položit hlavu na zem, aby si trochu odpočinul, v tu ránu si však uvědomil, že se opírá o čísi hrudník, prudce se pohybující nahoru a dolu.

"Ani se nehni!"

Zopakoval onen chraplavý hlas svůj povel a elf najednou pocítil na svém hrdle povědomý tlak.

"Čepel!"

Prolétlo mu vyděšeně hlavou.

"Mám pod krkem nůž."

"Princi! Princi Legolasi!"

Volal zatím odněkud naléhavý hlas velitele Duilina.

Legolas matně přemýšlel, kde jen se to octnul. Jeho oči sice už jakž takž přivykly na tmu, ale přes to mu nebyly příliš nápomocné. V nozdrách ho polechtala vůně hlíny a tlejícího listí.

"Snad nějaká jáma!"

Napadlo ho.

"Možná díra po kořenu... podemletý břeh..."

"Museli ho odvézt s sebou."

Odpovídala z venku jiná lidská bytost, zřejmě někdo z vojáků. Elfovi se to znělo, jako z neuvěřitelné dálky.

"Tak ty jsi princ?"

Sykal mezi tím tvor, který ho držel v šachu.

"Tím líp!"

Pokračoval ve výhrůžkách.

"Cekni a podříznu tě dřív, než stačíš říct jeho výsost."

Elf se ale v tu chvíli znovu začal topit v černé mlze. Hlasy mužů se náhle staly tiššími vzdálenějšími a nedůležitými, stejně tak jako ruka svírající jeho ústa a dokonce i chladné ostří nože na jeho krku. Poslední co slyšel byly tupé údery koňských kopyt o zem, ale i ty brzy utichly. Pak vnímal už jen dvě silné paže, které ho uchopily, zvedly do vzduchu a přes něco přehodily. Cítil, že se kýve sem, tam, jakoby byl kamsi nesen. Bylo mu to ale jedno. Jediné, po čem toužil, bylo lehnout si a spát. Jeho oči se pomalu a rezignovaně zavřely a on ztratil vědomí.


	2. Chapter 2

Probudila ho ostrá řezavá bolest tvrdošíjně se zakusující do jeho levého stehna a divoce pulzující celým jeho tělem. Zjistil, že leží na jakési chundelaté houni, uprostřed čehosi, co vypadalo jako hluboké husté křoví. Hlasitě zasténal a očima zabloudil ke své noze. Překvapeně shledal, že jeho kalhoty jsou rozřezané a stehno že má omotané kusem bílé látky, skrz nějž prosakují rudé pramínky krve. Dále byl k jeho noze z každé strany důkladně připevněn kus klacku, relativně rovný a celkem svědomitě očištěný, sloužící zjevně, jako provizorní dlaha.

A samozřejmě, nemohl přehlédnout, že jeho zápěstí jsou pečlivě připoutána k sobě poctivým pevným provazem.

"To koukáš, elfíku! Co?"

Zahlaholil někde nad ním povědomý hlas.

Legolas sebou ostře trhl a i přes nový příval prudké bolesti, který to v něm vyvolalo, se otočil, aby zapátral po jeho zdroji.

"Dělal jsem, co jsem moh! Ale to víš, ty vaši tatrmani odehnali chlapa s lékárničkou."

Pokračoval trochu výsměšně onen hlas, jehož chraplavý vrčivý zvuk Legolase okamžitě rozechvěl až do morku kostí. Začal si pomalu uvědomovat, že se nejspíš zamotal do pořádné šlamastiky. Hlava mu pořád ještě divoce třeštila, ale rozum už se mu vzpamatoval natolik, aby si byl schopen domyslet, komu asi padl do pařátů.

"Ta rána v noze byla pěkně hluboká."

Nepřestal vykládat ten druhý.

"Nakonec jsem to seštupoval obyčejnou jehlou a nití. Můžeš poděkovat tomu, ke komu se modlíš, že mám ve zvyku nosit s sebou šitíčko."

Konečně, konečně se Legolasovi povedlo natočit hlavu tím správným směrem jen, aby spatřil přesně to, čeho se obával. Se zatajeným dechem si prohlížel mohutného uruka, oděného do huňaté kožešiny, přepásaného lehkým mečem a s lukem přehozeným přes rameno. Tyčil se nad ním s rukama založenýma v bok a s pohrdlivým úšklebkem mu zíral přímo do očí. Legolas se vyčerpaně svalil zpátky na houni. Odevzdaně se zadíval směrem k blednoucí obloze. Na mysli mu vytanula jedna jediná otázka.

"Proč jsi mě nezabil?"

Zašeptal nechápavě.

"Protože nejsem blbej jak elf!"

Odvěti uruk s jízlivým chechotem.

"Neoddělám všechno, co se hejbe ještě, než to ke mně stačí přijít na pět sáhů. Občas se před tim i ptám. Měli byste to taky někdy zkusit."

"Tak takhle!"

Odtušil Legolas.

"Co ode mě chceš?"

"Malou službičku!"

Usmál se uruk.

"Informaci!"

V elfovi to v tu ránu začlo vřít.

"Cože?" Nepočítej s tím, že ti cokoliv prozradím, ty hnusná stvůro! Ani kdyby..."

Vysoukal ze sebe s námahou. Už jen myšlenka na to, co mu ta bestie navrhovala ho naplnila bezbřehým odporem. Dokonce v návalu vzteku prudce zvedl hlavu a trup, aby tomu nízkému stvoření, které bylo ve své zkaženosti s to uvěřit, že by kdy byl ochoten zradit svého pána, vykřičel své pohrdání přímo do tváře. Bezděčně, jak jen mu to jeho stav dovoloval, při tom napřímil páteř a pozvedl bradu. Pokoušel se ještě vzepřít na svých spoutaných předloktích, aby dodal svému projevu na důrazu, ale nestačil ani dokončit větu, když tu se jeho žaludek náhle s nečekanou prudkostí obrátil vzhůru. Legolas překvapeně zalapal po dechu a s hlasitým žuchnutím dopadl zpátky na houni, kde chvíli bez hnutí prudce oddychoval a schopen pouze vnímat, jak se jeho ústa plní slinami a na čele mu vyráží studený pot. Jediné, čeho se v tu chvíli obával bylo, že potupně vrhne přímo, před skřetem.

Ten měl ale v tu chvíli jak se zdálo zcela jiné myšlenky. Elf najednou šokovaně zíral, jak jeho postava, už před tím impozantní, z ničeho nic jakoby ještě povyrostla a výraz na jeho tváři jak se bleskově proměnil z výsměšné uštěpačné přezíravosti v něco co téměř tepalo lítou živelnou zlobou. Vyděšenému Legolasovi prolétlo hlavou, že právě pohlédl do tváře samotné temnoty. Instinktivně couvl hlavou o několik pídí zpátky, nebylo mu to ale nic platné.

Dva, tři prudké skoky a netvor se skláněl přímo nad ním. Jedna jeho ruka zamířila k princovým ústům a pevně je sevřela, druhá se nelítostně napřáhla a prudce udeřila do tmavnoucí krvavé skvrny rýsující se na obvaze nad jeho levým stehnem. Elfem v tu ránu projela ostrá vše pohlcující bolest. Jeho oči se doširoka rozevřely a páteř se prohnula do oblouku jako luk. Dlaň tisknoucí jeho rty bezpečně pohltila jakékoliv výkřiky bolesti.

"Tak, hele, veličenstvo!"

Syčel výhružně uruk a každé své slovo vyrážel, jako by to byla prudká tříštivá rána obřího kladiva. Z očí mu při tom divoce šlehaly plameny.

"Tady nesedíš na svým vznešenym trůnu. Tady se válíš v prachu! A já tu kraluju!"

Na jeho stehně přistála další rána stejně devastující, jako ta první.

"Takže na tvym místě bych koukal, jak bejt užitečnej, protože já jinak nemám nejmenší důvod nenechat tě tady tak, jak seš."

"A za jak dlouho myslíš, že by tě našli vlci?"

Dodal nakonec, už o něco smířlivěji a jeho ruce se zvedly z Legolasova těla.

Ten jen několikrát hlasitě vydechl, ještě celý otřesený prožitou bolestí. Rty se mu vyplašeně chvěly, oči byly rozšířeny děsem. V ráně mu prudce tepalo a on měl co dělat aby zadržel trýznivé stony, deroucí se mu na jazyk. Za celý svůj život se ještě nikdy se necítil tak ponížený.

Skřet byl ale, jak se zdálo, se svou prací spokojen. Lehounce, sotva znatelně pozvedl koutek úst. A snad aby těch překvapení nebylo málo, nechal elfa užasle přemítat nad tím, kam že to najednou zmizelo ono zběsilé monstrum, ještě před chvílí připravené bez milosti ho rozsápat na kusy. Už nad ním zase stál jen prachobyčejný uruk, trochu neomalený trochu uštěpačný, přísně si ho měřící svýma ostrýma pichlavýma očima.

"Hele!"

Povídá mu téměř přátelsky.

"Něco ti ukážu."

A natáhl se pro svou tornu, z níž vyňal drobný balíček. Pokud mohl princ soudit, bylo to cosi, pečlivě zavinutého do jemné látky. Skřet chvíli něco kutil zády k němu a pak mu tu věc, už rozbalenou strčil přímo pod nos.

Legolas nemohl být víc ohromen. Několik vteřin jen oněměle zíral na spisek vázaný v jemné vepřovici, pečlivě obarvené do okrova, jenž přímo před jeho očima třímala mohutná skřetova pazoura. Lehce zvedl hlavu, snad aby se přesvědčil, že ho nešálí zrak a fascinovaně si prohlížel precizně vyvedené detaily s nimiž bylo do hřbetu knihy vyraženo několik povědomých znaků.

"To je..."

Vydechl po chvíli tlumeně. Uruk mu mezi tím vysel na rtech. Samým napětím si nedovolil ani vydechnout.

"Quendi!"

Dodal elf a pozvedl spoutané ruce, jakoby se toho skvostného fasciklu chtěl dotknout a ujistit se na vlastní smysly, že se mu to jen nezdá.

"Tak přeci to umíš číst. Já to věděl!"

Zaradoval se skřet a tvář se mu rozzářila nadšením.

"Kdes to ukrad!?"

Obořil se na něj Legolas podezíravě, on však jenom nakrčil nos a pobaveně pozvedl koutky úst, jakoby mu Legolas právě řekl, kdo ví jak, povedený vtip.

"Do toho ti nic není!" Opáčil vesele a v očích mu při tom zablesklo. Jeho pozornost se však prakticky okamžitě upřela zpět k tajemnému spisku.

"Jsou tam obrázky! A mapy! Mapy!"

Šeptal horečně a trochu nemotorně se pokoušel elfa zvednout, aby mu zajistil lepší výhled na onen tajuplný klenot. Nic při tom nedbal na jeho nesmělé protesty ani přidušené stony plné potlačované bolesti. Nakonec se mu povedlo opřít si jeho záda a hlavu o svůj rozložitý hrudník a pažemi ho obejmout tak, aby kniha, kterou stále ještě držel v rukou spočívala přímo před fascinovanýma elfovýma očima.

"V těch horách něco je! Něco velkýho!"

A vzrušeně při tom zabodával nehet do jednoho z nákresů.

"Jinak by to Sharku neměl ve svý knihovně. Krucinál! Azog to měl celou dobu pod nosem. Všichni to měli pod nosem. A nikdo si toho nevšim! Ale tady je to jasně namalovaný. A ty víš, co to je a kde je to schovaný! Přečti mi to! Prozraď mi to! A žádný triky, jestli chceš žít."

Drmolil, jak o závod a splašeně při tom listoval knihou. Jeho prsty se při tom chvěly. Stránky se před elfovými zraky míhaly tak překotně, že sotva stíhal rozpoznávat jednotlivé runy. Přes to, i o málo co se mu přece jen podařilo z nabízeného textu pochopit ho naplnilo nevěřícným úžasem. Je to možné, že by tahle nízká bytost... Tenhle skřet! Mohl mít ve svém držení něco tak vznešeného? Copak se to k němu mohlo dostat? Vždyť ani nerozumí tomu, jakého klenotu se to jeho sprosté pařáty zmocnily. Může to všechno být pravda, nebo ho jen obestírá nějaké podivné zlé mámení?

"No, tak! Počkej! Počkej přece!"

Rozkřikl se na svého věznitele a ten, trochu překvapený a trochu zaražený tou nečekanou drzostí, poslušně utnul příval svých slov. Rozhostilo se ticho během něhož skřet ponechal na Legolasovi, aby si sám, byť poněkud neobratně, nalistoval příslušnou kapitolu a pokorně čekal s čím se jeho zajatec vytasí.

"Tak, co?"

Troufnul si po chvíli položit zvídavou otázku. Elfova mysl však byla natolik uchvácena tajemstvím textu, až to vypadalo, že zcela zapomněl i na pouhou skřetovu existenci.

Když nakonec promluvil, bylo to určeno spíše pro něho, než pro uši jeho uchvatitele.

"Poklad královny Melian!"

Zaznělo do zšeřelého lesního ticha.


	3. Chapter 3

Východní nebe se už pomalu barvilo do běla a nad horizontem se začínal objevovat zářící srpek ranního slunce, když podivná dvojice opustila svůj provizorní tábor.

Po celý zbytek pozdní noci i časného rána Legolas okouzleně listoval útlým svazkem a vyprávěl skřetovi, celému vyjevenému, o zmizelé říši Beleriandu a jeho nejslavnějším království jménem Doriath a jeho mocné královně Melian. O Soumračném jezeru, kde se, dle prastarých bájí, probudili k životu první elfové a u nějž měla mocná panovnice podle tohoto podivného záhadného spisku ukrýt své klenonoty ještě před tím, než se po smrti svého manžela, Krále Thingolda navrátila do Valinoru.

V jeho rozbolavělé unavené hlavě to zatím divoce vířilo myšlenkami.

Je možné, říkal si v duchu, že je to opravdu tak, jak jak se zdá? Drží snad právě v rukou Melianin deník? Její vlastnoruční zápisky? Výkresy? Pokud je to pravda, jakým záhadným řízením osudu se dostaly právě k němu, princi z Temného hvozdu? Opravdu to všechno, co vidí, že není jen nějaká mrzká šalba? Klam, který ho má pouze zmást, a který se s východem slunce rozplyne, jako ranní mlha nad řekou? Ale, pokud to je pouze nějaký přelud, jak to že, vypadá tak skutečně?

"Kdes to... Odkud to máš?"

Promluvil na skřeta, nyní už o poznání krotčeji a rozpačitě k němu pozvedl zrak.

"Z Orthanku!"

Odvětil ten.

"Sebral jsem to z Šarkanovy knihovny. Po tom co..."

Zarazil se a zmlknul.

"Šarku! Bílej čaroděj. Žil v černý věži a řídil celej severovýchod."

Dodal, když si povšiml elfova nechápavého výrazu. Ten tomu ale postupně začínal přicházet na kloub.

Saruman! Táhlo mu hlavou. To nemohl být nikdo jiný, než Saruman. Saruman bílý, bývalý pán z Isengardu, který zradil svůj řád i národy západu a přidal se k nepříteli.

Jistě, přemýšlel Legolas dále, byl to velký čaroděj, ale opravdu mohl mít v držení vlastní deník samotné paní ztraceného Doriathu? Snad! Snad! A pokud je to skutečně tak, může on, dědic mirkwoodského trůnu, připustit, aby se její největší klenot, samotný náhrdelník Naughlamír dostal do pařátů této nízké bytosti? Jak jen tomu zabránit? Jak?

"Takže poklad, řikáš elfe! Naughla... něco."

Přerušil skřet tok jeho myšlenek.

"Dobře teda!"

Pokračoval.

"Právě sis zasloužil svůj mizernej život. Nenechám tě tady. Pudu hledat ten poklad. Tebe vezmu s sebou a budeš mi číst mapu. Ale jestlis mi lhal...!

A rukou předvedl gesto natolik výmluvné, že bylo ihned jasné jak ukrutný osud nebohého prince čeká, zklame-li urukovu důvěru.

A tak šli! Pomalu a klopotně, Legolas z jedné strany podpírán úslužným skřetem, z druhé mohutnou sukovicí, kterou pro něj jeho uchvatitel kdesi vyhrabal.

"Ta Naughlavěc"! Promluvil nakonec skřet po delším tichu.

"Co to umí?"

Legolas nechápavě nakrčil čelo.

"Je to..."

Soukal ze sebe nejistě.

"Je to největší a nejkrásnější šperk, jaký kdy trpaslící vyrobili. Klenot nedozírné ceny..."

"No dobře!"

Přerušil ho netrpělivě skřet.

"Ale k čemu je to dobrý?"

Legolas oněměl! Neměl nejmenší tušení, jak jen vysvětlit tomuhle přízemnímu tvoru, který postrádá smysl pro jemné umění a nedokáže ocenit krásu pro ni samotnou, skutečnou cenu Naughlamíru?

Skřet si mezi tím nešťastně povzdech.

"U Velký Temnoty! Dá se to alespoň prodat."

Do elfa, jakoby v tu ránu vjel nový život. Okamžitě pochopil, že se mu právě otevřela šance nejenom získat vzácný klenot do svého držení, ale hlavně si zachránit kůži.

"Můj otec by jistě... měl zájem."

Vypravil ze sebe tiše a s krajní opatrností.

Skřet se v tu ránu celý rozzářil.

"No výborně, protekční chlapečku! Zdá se, že máme dohodu."

A jako důkaz, že to míní vážně podal elfovi svou rozložitou hrubou tlapu

"Mimochodem!"

Povídá nakonec.

"Menuju se Marghul!"


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas se schoulil pod tvrdou studenou skalní stěnu, pod niž Marguhl před chvílí rozložil jejich houni a několik přikrývek. Jeho čelo se jí při tom téměř dotklo, jakoby snad u pevného robustního kamene podvědomě hledal ochranu. Jako dítě, které hraje hru, že když obětuje skále něco ze svého prostoru, zbude ho pak míň pro narušitele, ale samo při tom dobře ví, že je to všechno vlastně není doopravdy. Marghul sel v tomhle nenechá obehrát.

Jeho pohled tu a tam kradmo a nejistě zabloudil k mírnému ohýnku, který si uruk dnešní večer poprvé troufl bez obav rozdělat.

Jeho věznitel se až dosud žáru plamenů, jakkoliv lákavému, úzkostlivě vyhýbal, jakožto nezvratnému kompromitujícímu důkazu o jejich přítomnosti, schopnému kdykoliv spolehlivě přivábit pozornost gondorských hraničářů, či zbytku princových vojáků, kteří se, jak se domníval, mohli ještě nacházet v jejich bezprostřední blízkosti a slídit po jejich stopách.

Teď už měl ale, podle všeho, dojem, že největší nebezpečí konečně pominulo. Legolas čím dál tím stísněněji sledoval skřetovu lepšící se náladu i narůstající sebejistotu. Napětí a ostražitost, které u něj pozoroval z počátku jejich společné cesty, jakoby se někam vytrácely a s nimi i elfovy naděje, jež vkládal do zkušených stopařů Gondoru. Bolestně si uvědomoval, že záchrana, k níž se upínal možná nikdy nepřijde.

Marghul mezi tím důkladně a beze spěchu zašlapal všechny zbývající řeřavé uhlíky do hlíny a s ospalým zívnutím zamířil směrem k provizornímu lůžku z kožešiny. Legolas polekaně znehybněl, Marghul se ale s naprostou nenuceností svalil na houni. Jednou rukou přes ně přehodil deku, zatímco ta druhá bleskově zajela pod princovo drobné štíhlé tělo a téměř bez námahy ho přitiskla ke statnému Marghulovu. Legolas ze sebe vyrazil přidušený ston, Uruk si jen pohrdlivě odfrkl.

"Copak, princátko?"

Prohodil se smíchem.

"Nemůžeš popadnout dech?"

Elf ani necekl a zůstával strnule ležet. Marghul se nad ním sklonil podobně, jak už to udělal i několik minulých nocí a pomalu, jakoby s rozkoší nasával do nozder jeho vůni. Ačkoliv si poplašený Legolas nedokázal představit, že je to vůbec možné, přimáčkl ho k sobě ještě pevněji.

"No, vida!"

Zavrněl po chvíli spokojeně.

"Ty elfský serepetičky z tebe už pomalu vyprchaly. Začínáš bejt cejtit jako normální tvor."

"Čímž myslím," zašeptal vtíravě a rty se při tom téměř dotýkal Legolasova ušního lalůčku, "ne, jako nějaká blbá kytka! Ale jako ty!"

A elf se celý rozechvěl, když ucítil jak citlivou špičku jeho boltce pohladil horký skřetův dech. Instinktivně ucukl hlavou, ale ne dost daleko na to, aby se ocitl z dosahu těch záludných černých rtů. Na sucho polkl a rozpačitě sebou zavrtěl, v marném pokusu vymanit se z Marghulova objetí. Srdce se mu při tom podivně rozbušilo. Marghul se jen tiše a trochu přidrzle zasmál. Snad, že mu elfova nervozita dodala na smělosti, snad chtěl pouze chtěl prohloubit jeho neklid, kdo ví. Ale Legolas náhle ucítil hrubou širokou skřetovu dlaň, jak se jemně dotýká jeho hrudi, jakoby ji chtěla polaskat. Ještě než si, celý zkoprnělý, stačil uvědomit, co se to děje, vydala se ta drzá, nestydatá ruka loudavě přes jeho hrudní koš a boky a postupovala stále níž a níž směrem k pasu. Po cestě se tu a tam zastavila, aby mu mohla škádlivě zakroužit bříšky prstů po kůži, či si pohrát si s látkou jeho košile. Princ se neodvažoval ani dýchat. Když však náhle ucítil, jak mu špička skřetova ukazováčku jemně zavadila o lem kalhot, v tu ránu, jakoby jím projel blesk. Poplašeně sebou škubnul a jak mu to jen jeho spoutaná zápěstí dovolovala, pokoušel se odehnat troufalého narušitele pryč ze svého výsostného území.

"Mar..."

Zajíkal se v jalové snaze nějak reagovat, víc než to se mu ze sebe však vysoukat nepodařilo. Rozpačitě si odkašlal. Urukovi to ale podle všeho stačilo. S pohrdlivým odfrknutím se stáhl a položil svou paži zpět kolem Legolasových ramen. Ležela tam, uvolněná, nehybná a klidná. Elf na ni ostýchavě pohlédl. Margulův nos se mezi tím pohodlně uvelebil mezi jeho lopatkami a skřetova kolena se mu zaklínila pod stehny. Vzápětí na to uslyšel Legolas zpoza svých zad pravidelné oddechování.

On sám však zamhouřit oči nedokázal. Jeho mysl zoufale hledala něco, na co by se mohla zaměřit. Něco kromě té horké, mozolnaté ruky, která se ho ještě před chviličkou dotýkala způsobem, jakým se ho nikdy před tím nikdo nedotkl. A našla!

"Marghule!"

Syknul !

"Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

"Hm... "

Zavrčel skřet, který si mezi tím udělal pohodlí na kožešině vedle Legolase.

Ten ale náhle jakoby nevěděl, jak začít.

"Slyšel jsem, totiž... říká se..." koktal, "že vy, uruci, že jste byli stvořeni mocným čarodějem Sarumanem v temných jámách pod Orthankem, abyste mu sloužili ve válce proti světu..."

"Je to... je to tak?"

"Cože?"

Zasmál Marghul a přestože se ještě před chvílí chystal ke spánku, napřímil se na loktech a pobaveně se zadíval na elfa.

"Tak takovouhle blbost ti nakukal kdo?"

Pronesl! Legolasova naivita ho zřejmě zaujala.

" Za chvíli mi ještě začneš vykládat, že malý elfátka nosí čáp, už pěkně zabalený v zavinovačce, přímo do kolíbky, co?"

Křenil se na něj rozpustile.

"Já ti garantuju, princátko, že mě neudělal žádnej Saru... tento. Mě udělali máma s tátou. Pěkně po staru! Takhle!"

A rukou předvedl gesto tak vulgární, že na to Legolas zůstal koukat s otevřenou pusou a ušima celýma zarudlýma studem. Uruk však nedbal na princovo pohoršení a vesele pokračoval dál.

"Řvali při tom tak," vykládal nenuceně, "až se celej tábor seběh k jejich stanu podívat se, jestli je tam náhodou někdo nevraždí. Takže jsou na to i svědci!"

Zakončil svůj velkolepý projev přesvědčivým argumentem.

Legolas mezi tím jen lapal po dechu.

"Ty elfe!"

Využil Marghul nečekané pauzy."

"Můžu se tě taky na něco zeptat?"

"No..."

Soukal ze sebe ještě celý šokovaný Legolas. Marghul to vzal jako souhlas.

"Jsi panic?"

Legolas nabyl dojmuže ho snad šálí sluch.

"Cože? On se ptá... Opravdu se ptá na...!"

Prolétlo mu hlavou, ale navenek mlčel jak zařezaný. Jeho myšlenky však zatím pádily, jak splašené.

"Nemá vůbec žádné způsoby! Žádné vychování!"

Dumal horečně, zatímco se mu už nejenom do špiček uší, ale i do tváří divoce řinula rudá krev.

"Jak jen se může ptát na něco takového? Tak... intimního!? A tak... samozřejmě! Jakoby chtěl vědět, co bude dnes k obědu?!"

Uruk si jeho mlčení vyložil neomylně.

"Jsi panic!"

Zopakoval o něco tišeji, teď už spíš jako konstatování, než jako otázku. Na rtech se mu při tom rozehrál škodolibý úsměv a v očích zablesklo něco, co elf nedokázal rozluštit. Cítil, že by měl nějak projevit. Něco říct! Aby si Marghul jeho rozpaky nezaměnil za přezíravost. Ale co, u všech valar? Jak odpovědět na tohle? Doma by jemu, princi z Temného hvozdu, takovou nestydatou otázku, nikdy nikdo nepoložil. Toho by se nikdo neodvážil! Všichni by věděli... chápali by, že... že přece..."

"Já..."

Mumlal Legolas, uhýbající pohledem a zahanbený až do morku kostí.

"Nikdy... nikdy jsem neměl manželku..."

A nechápavě pak zíral na Marghula svíjejícího se na zemi v záchvatech smíchu.

"Tak je to přece pravda!"

Řehtal se ten až se za břicho popadal.

"Vy, elfové nešukáte!"

A rozšafně poplácal zmateného Legolase po stehně.

"A když," dodal ještě se spikleneckým zamrkáním, "tak za trest!"


	5. Chapter 5

Když Legolas procitl, nebe na východě už bylo zbarveno do ruda ranními červánky. Mohutné Marghulovo tělo, jehož sálavé teplo cítil celý předchozí večer a ještě i po většinu noci za svými zády, bylo to tam. Místo toho k jeho citlivým uším doléhalo tiché šustění trávy a suchého listí a občas i praskání drobných větévek, které se skřetovi tu a tam, když si nedal dost dobrý pozor, připletly pod nohy. Další věc, která zneklidněnému Legolasovi jen potvrdila pocit sebejistoty, který v jeho únosci očividně narůstal čím dál, tím více. Elf si byl téměř jistý, že ještě před pár dny by si byl Marghul takovou neopatrnost nedovolil.

Zvídavě se, jak jen mu to jeho spoutaná zápěstí umožňovala, nadzdvihl a pokusil se otočit, aby viděl, co skřet za jeho zády kutí, některý z jeho pohybů byl ale zjevně příliš prudký, rychlý nebo jinak nesprávný, protože způsobil, že rána v jeho noze se z čista jasna ozvala. Celým jeho tělem náhle projela nečekaně ostrá intenzivní bolest. S hlasitým zasténáním, které v sobě nedokázal zadržet se zvrátil nazad a přepadl zpět na houni. Marghul, který mezi tím čerstvými drny a spadaným listím pečlivě přikrýval jakékoliv viditelné pozůstatky po včerejším ohništi, zvedl hlavu a vzápětí na to se s ustaraným výrazem spěšně navrátil k jejich společnému nocležišti.

"Co je?"

Vyštěkl na elfa až překvapivě popuzeným tónem. Ten jenom nasměroval své paže tak, aby ukazovaly k jeho poraněné noze. Skřet však, jakoby ani nepotřeboval Legolasovo ubezpečení, začal bez váhání rovnou rozmotávat obvazy halící ránu na jeho stehně. Elf mezi tím jen tiše a nehybně ležel na houni a zprudka oddechoval.

"A, sakra!"

Ozvalo se najednou nad ním.

"Co... co se děje?"

Vykoktal poděšeně.

"Ále...!"

Zavrčel mu Marghul v odpověď.

"Začíná se to podebírat."

A jemně zatlačil bříšky prstů na zarudlé okraje díry zející v Legolasově stehně. Elf pouze přidušeně zasykal.

"Tohle nevypadá dobře!"

Pokračoval skřet a čelo se mu při to starostlivě zkrabatilo.

"Jestli to takhle pude dál, budeme to muset vypálit. A to bys zhebnul bolestí, elfíku."

Ušklíbl se pohrdlivě.

"Jo, kdybych měl sebou aspoň flašku špiritusu. Nebo aspoň pár kapek! To bys koukal!"

Usmál se zasněně.

"Ale takhle?"

Máchl otráveně rukou.

"Až dorazíme k nějaký opravdu čistý vodě, zkusíme to pořádně vymejt. Nejsem sice léčitel, ale eště znám pár triků. A tohle je třeba taky pořádně vyprat."

Pokýval hlavou směrem k použitým obvazům celým potřísněným krví, špínou a prachem, zatímco Legolasovu nohu ovazoval čerstvou cupaninou.

"Jestli nebudeš schopnej chodit, tak jsi mi na nic, fešáku. Beztak mě už teď zdržuješ."

Dodal nakvašeně a vycenil při tom zuby v čemsi, co snad mělo být útrpným pousmáním.

"Tak mě tu nech, když jsem tak zbytečný."

Hlesl Legolas, aniž by se namáhal zvednout hlavu.

"Dobrej pokus, princátko!"

Odfrknul si Marghul pohrdlivě.

"Jak dlouho si myslíš, že bys tu v tomhle stavu přežil?"

Tázavě na něj pohlédl.

"Dávám ti tak den a noc. Nejvejš!"

Tohle princ musel ponechat bez odpovědi. Byl si totiž až bolestně vědom, že v tomhle má ta bestie pravdu. V kraji zamořeném vrrrky, pavouky a spoustou jiných nepřátelských vojáků by se z něj mohla stát až bolestně snadná kořist. Bez Marghulovy ochrany se zatím skutečně neobejde.


	6. Chapter 6

Nový, vylepšený Legolasův obvaz byl konečně upraven k urukově spokojenosti. Až pak se skřet definitivně uvolil rozvázat Legolasovy spoutané ruce. Ten se okamžitě posadil a prsty si začal třít rozškrábaná oteklá zápěstí. Uruk neváhal ani vteřinu a z uvolněného provazu bleskově upletl smyčku, kterou bez okolků přehodil elfovi přes hlavu. Nebyla utažená dost na to, aby škrtila, ale držela pevně. Ačkoliv to jediné, co byla s to svému nositeli přivodit, bylo lehké nepohodlí, přes to být veden na provaze jakýmsi špinavým skřetem, jako by byl nějaký pes, bylo víc, než mohla unést hrdost prince z Temného hvozdu. Nebylo to, pravda, poprvé, co během jejich společné cesty skončil s lasem na krku, přes to se i tak znovu celý otřásl ponížením.

"Je to nutné?"

Vypravil ze sebe tiše a s největším sebezapřením.

"Jakpak bych ti asi mohl utéct?"

A zarputile při tom hleděl do země, snad, že si toužil zachovat alespoň poslední zbytky důstojnosti a nedopřát urukovi spočinout zrakem na své pokořené tváři.

Jeho uchvatitel se ale jen uštěpačně zasmál.

"Když mám za zadkem elfskýho lučištníka, tak chci mít jistotu."

A prudce, jakoby bez zjevného důvodu, nejspíš jen z čiré škodolibosti, škubl za provaz. Legolasova hlava sebou v tu ránu ostře trhla a natočila se ve směru tahu lana. Jeho tělo, které bohužel nedokázalo zareagovat dostatečně pohotově se v odezvě na to hrubé zacházení celé zakymácelo. Skřet se triumfálně zašklebil. Legolas ovšem s vynaložením maximálního úsilí bleskově nabyl zpět ztracené rovnováhy a tak rychle, jak jen mu to smyčka kolem jeho krku, jakož i propnuté lano umožňovaly, se opět napřímil. Zlostně při tom vrhl při tom na skřeta pohled plný vzteku a pohrdání. Rázem si však uvědomil svou pozici bezbranného vězně, pokorně sklopil oči zpět k zemi a pokoušel se zkrotit svůj hněv. Přes to však nepřestával prudce oddechovat a z očí mu stále sršely plameny vzdoru.

Ve skřetově tváři se ovšem náhle objevil výraz, který až podezřele připomínal pokání.

"Eh... blbej fór."

Prohodil, jakoby bývalo o nic nešlo a podrbal se při tom na zátylku.

"Nic osobního."

Dodal a pohlédl na Legolase způsobem, který se nedal popsat jinak, než jako omluvný.

"I s rozseknutou nohou jsi furt nebezpečnej"

Zasmál se rozpačitě. Legolas k němu překvapeně vzhlédl. Uruk na něj zčista jasna působil téměř bezradným dojmem.

Ten se však v mžiku rozplynul, když ze skřetových zazněl rázný povel: "Jdeme!"

A jeho silná ruka mu vrazila do klína hůl, kterou mu před několika dny sám vyrobil, aby mu na jejich společné cestě odlehčila jeho raněné končetině.

Uruk si ještě spěšně přehodil přes záda sbalenou houni ovázanou motouzem a bez dalšího prodlévání se oba vydali směrem k severozápadu přesně, jak jim radila mapa. Ani jeden z nich už nepromluvil.

Legolas pomalu postupoval vpřed nepříliš schůdnou lesní krajinou a pokoušel se vzpamatovat z té ranní potupy.

Nikdy, táhlo mu hlavou, ještě nikdy s ním nikdo takhle nezacházel. Celý svůj život byl zvyklý přijímat pocty, které náležely jeho rodu, trůnu i jemu samému, jakožto kapitánovi věhlasných lučištníků z Temného hvozdu. Doslova každý tvor, se kterým se kdy potýkal se k němu nikdy nepřiblížil jinak, než se způsobnou uctivou uhlazeností. Nebo, pokud se jednalo o nepřítele, tak přinejmenším s respektem. Všichni se snažili být zdrženliví, aby neurazili následníka trůnu, nebo si nepohněvali mocného válečníka. Všichni dokonce včetně jeho vlastního otce krále Thranduila, byli formální a zdvořilí.

Jenom tenhle... tenhle...

V Legolasovi se opět rozbublal bezmocný vztek. Pomalu mu začínalo docházet, že pro tuhle drzou uštěpačnou věčně se pochechtávající bestii, pro niž snad neexistuje nic posvátného, není ani urozeným princem, ani důstojným protivníkem. A při té myšlence se mu hrdlo stáhlo úzkostí. Hlavou mu prolétlo, že se znenadála setkává s něčím zcela novým neznámým a že všechno, co dosud poznal a co se naučil ho nepřipravilo na to, stát se povolným zajatcem, vydaným na milost a nemilost sprostému uruckému vojákovi.

"Bez špetky úcty!"

Šeptal si v duchu, zatímco tu a tam úkosem pohlédl na svého společníka. Do mysli se mu z ničeho nic vetřela už skoro zasutá vzpomínka na včerejší večer. Na tu drsnou mozolnatou dlaň laskající s až překvapivou jemností jeho hruď a břicho. Stejně tak jako na nestydatě výsměšnou reakci, která následovala, když přiznal, že je... že... Legolas to nedokázal ani domyslet, zatímco ten obhroublý tvor tu věc jen tak vyštěkl. Jakoby se ten zpropadený skřet přímo vyžíval v jeho neustálém ponižování. Vyplivl to, jakoby se nejednalo o to nejskrytější nejposvátnější tabu, jaké si vůbec lze představit. Legolas vrhl jeho směrem další nenápadný pohled, teď už spíše zkoumavý, než pohrdlivý. U elfů je to jasné, táhlo mu hlavou. Buď jsou ženatí a pak je... tělesná intimita vyjádřením toho nejtěsnějšího pouta mezi manželi a jejich sdílené touhy počít spolu novou bytost, a nebo jsou jako on... Princ najednou zjistil, že pro to, co se snaží byť jen v myšlenkách vyjádřit, mu najednou chybí vhodná slova. Matně si vybavil na několik vágních ponaučení, kterých se mu kdysi dávno před lety dostalo od chůvy, po té se však už nikdy nedozvěděl o mnoho víc. Jeho otec i druhové jakoby mlčky předpokládali, že ví vše, co je třeba a už nikdy od nich o té věci nepadlo ani slovo. A on sám si nedovolil na tohle téma kdykoliv položit jedinou otázku. Nebyl si sice jistý, ale dokázal vycítit, jak moc by své zkušenější přátele přivedl do rozpaků, kdyby je žádal, aby se s ním podělili o něco tak hluboce osobní.

Ale tyhle... tyhle bytosti, rozvažoval dále, ty se jistě... bezpochyby spolu ... ty určitě nechápou, že tělesný styk je možným, nikoliv však bezpodmínečně nutným vyjádřením spojení jednoho muže a jedné ženy, jenž je ale v první řadě hluboce duchovní a kterému je nutné ponechat něco tajemného, nevyslovitelného, aby jejich společné pouto nebylo narušeno vulgární smyslností.

Marghul určitě... určitě se už, udeřilo ho náhle, jako blesk z čistého nebe, už se takhle dotýkal osoby, která byla stejného pohlaví, jako je on sám. A při té myšlence se mu hruď podivně rozechvěla. Opět kradmo a úkosem stočil zrak směrem ke svému vězniteli. Ten však jen mlčky šlapal lesním porostem a v ruce pevně třímal konec provazu ovinutého kolem Legolasova hrdla. Vytrvale hleděl před sebe a zajatci nevěnoval pražádnou pozornost. Elf toho využil a pátravě se na něj zahleděl, jakoby snad čekal, že objeví neklamné stopy skřetovy zkaženosti jasně a zřetelně vyryty někam hluboko do jeho černé kůže.

Chvíli ani nedutal a pozoroval to pevné svalnaté mohutné tělo pohybující se vytrvale vpřed. V tom jeho zrak z ničeho nic sklouzl na tu ruku, kterou ještě nedávno cítil tak blízko, na paže které už jisto jistě - a ta myšlenka se mu, kdo ví proč, nezamlouvala - svíraly i jiné mužské tělo, než to jeho.

Když si však princ náhle uvědomil, kam se jeho neukázněná mysl zatoulala, ne, totiž kam by se mohla zatoulat, kdyby nepřestal být ostražitý, celý se orosil. Ano, láska k ženě se dala nahradit mužným přátelstvím, to ovšem muselo zůstat vždy a za všech okolností ryze platonické. Jakékoliv hříšné touhy bylo třeba vždy a důsledně potlačovat. A pak, tenhle... tenhle skřet...

"Shaataz!"

Pravil z ničeho nic Marghul a přerušil tak tok elfových myšlenek.

"Co?"

Otočil k němu princ svůj zrak a nechápavě při tom nakrčil čelo.

"Shaataz!"

Zopakoval skřet o něco důrazněji, jako by souvislost byla naprosto zřejmá a pouze Legolasova vrozená natvrdlost bránila jejímu plnému vyjevení. Na nebohého elfa se při tom ani nepodíval.

"Ptal ses včera, kde se vzali uruci. To je údajně jméno naší pramáti."

"Aha!"

Odtušil Legolas a chvíli zůstal stát s otevřenou pusou. Pramáti! Opakoval si užasle. Tak uruci mají pramáti a znají dokonce její jméno. Jenže něco mu v téhle rovnici stále chybělo. Nakonec si troufl položit otázku, která mu v ten moment okamžitě začla vrtat hlavou.

"A... praotec?"

Hlesl nesměle.

"Madh Burzum!"

Pravil skřet rozhodně, aniž by při tom přestal hledět do dáli před sebou.

"Velká Temnota!"


	7. Chapter 7

Celý zbytek dopoledne Legolas jen ohromeně naslouchal. Skřetovi bylo zřejmě do řeči, nebo se možná nudil, nebo ho jenom otravovalo to ustavičné ticho. Buď, jak buď, rozhodl se, že svému zajatci vyjeví pradávnou historii svého národa, předávanou, jako drahocený klenot, z jedné generace uruckého lidu na druhou.

Slovo za slovem, věta za větou se linuly z jeho úst a šokovaný Legolas se sám sebe tázal, zda ho náhodou nešálí smysly. Celý život věřil, že tyhle bytosti nemají pražádné povědomí o toku času. Učili ho, že skřeti nejsou nic víc, než ubohé stvůry nedbající na minulost, děsící se budoucnosti a přítomnost že je pro ně naplněna nikdy nekončícím strádáním. Ve všech písních, které kdy slyšel v hlubokých hvozdech zpívat elfské bardy, stejně tak jako v příbězích, vyprávěných bojovníky po večerech u táborových ohňů, vystupoval tento lid jako chatrný žalostný stín skutečné existence. Jako pouhý výsměch opravdovému životu, kterému jen sám Illúvatar dokáže vdechnout nefalšovanou vznešenost a který Morgoth, černý nepřítel Ardy, kdysi obludně znetvořil v hlubokých jamách svého pekla.

A teď se po jednou před jeho užaslýma očima začaly odvíjet nové neznámé obrazy, které pro něj svým hrubým hlasem a ledabylým přednesem vymaloval tenhle prostý voják. Bez hudby a bez veršů, v holých stručných větách. Tím více fascinující, že ten příběh už znal. Pověst o stvoření Ardy a zrození Ilúvatarových dětí uměl každý z jeho sindarských bratří téměř nazpaměť a on by býval nikdy neuvěřil, že si ho vyslechne i od skřeta.

"Existuje dvanáct hlavních skřetích kmenů."

Vykládal Marghul.

"Řiká se, že je to podle dvanácti matek, který vyšly v požehnanym věku temnoty z pevnosti Votar-stor. Tu pro ně měl, ze záhybů těla bohyně Dha, vybudovat pán temnoty Madh Burzum, jako na obranu před vládkyní bílého ohně, bohyní Draut. Teda... vono vlastně existuje víc verzí. Podle některých Dha a Burzum splynuli v jedno, podle jiných zase ne. Další třeba oproti tomu Dha vůbec neuznávaj a tvrděj, že existovala jen jedna velká matka a to byla právě Temnota sama. Protože ve skutečnosti to vlastně od začátku byla ženská... což podle mě nedává moc smysl. Další trvaj na tom... no, to je fuk, protože je logický, že správná z nich může bejt jen jedna. Já ti povím tu Buvolí. Ne, že by byla o něco lepší, nebo tak. Akorát, že ji znám nejlíp."

Nepřestával skřet drmolit, až z toho chudáku elfovi šla hlava kolem.

"Počkej!"

Vpadl mu do řeči, jen co dostal příležitost přerušit ten zmatený proud slov.

"O jaké buvolí verzi to mluvíš? A kdo je Dha? A jakých dvanáct kmenů? U všech valar! Ať to dává smysl!"

Skřet se zarazil a věnoval Legolasovi jeden dokonale přezíravý pohled. Pak si útrpně povzdychl a začal na novo tentokrát o něco pomaleji.

"Kdysi dávno, v požehnanym věku vyšlo z pevnosti Votar-stor dvanáct matek, který před tim pojal za manželky Pán Temnoty. Každá z nich porodila šest dcer. Každá dostala věnem kus země, aby měla se svou rodinou, kde žít a každý daroval jedno ochranný a pomocný božstvo, aby jí sloužilo. Říká se, že pramáti Shaataz měl ze všech svých žen nejradši. Proto jí taky obdaroval největším dílem temnoty, aby se z ní stala mocná a silná válečnice. A na cestu ji vybavil ne jednim, ale rovnou dvěma ochráncema. Buvolí krávou Naga-mhad a beranem Khalou. Za domov jí určil rozlehlý a široký pláně na severovýchodě, plný početných a skvěle živených stád, který ji i jejim dětem navždy zajistí dostatek jídla, takže nikdy nebudou muset trpět nouzí. No a nám ze severovýchodu se podle Naga-mhad říká Buvolí kmen. A kraji, kde žijem, zase Buvolí pláně."

Legolas skřetovi naslouchal s očima na vrch hlavy. Náhle mu jeho vyprávění začlo být v čemsi povědomé.

"Pán temnoty! Pán Temnoty!"

Opakoval si po něm v duchu. To nemůže být nikdo jiný, než...

"Morgoth Bauglir!"

Hlesl téměř bez dechu a celý se otřásl odporem, jen při pomyšlení na to gigantické zlo.

"Co?"

Pohlédl na něj Marghul bez sebemenší špetky vzrušení.

"O nikom takovym jsem v životě neslyšel."

Elf ale neměl sebemenší chuť ono zlořečené jméno vyslovovat dvakrát. Jen z pouhé zmínky o té nečisté bytosti mu naskakovala husí kůže.

"Ty... ty tomu příběhu věříš?"

Zeptal se raději honem, aby odvedl řeč jinam. Skřet byl chvíli ticho, pak ale propukl v hurónský smích.

"Dostals mě, elfíku!"

Pravil s lišáckým zamrkáním a ještě při tom elfa stihl, snad jako projev úcty k jeho ostrovtipu, poplácat po zádech.

"Podle mýho názoru je to jen blábol. Povídačka pro děti!"

A začal nanovo.

"Teda... temnota existuje. To je prokázaný! Dá se to měřit a spočítat. Ale proč by to měla bejt nějaká všemocná bytost, že jo? Která se ještě navíc bude namáhat s tvořenim skřetů. Víš, co si o tom myslim já?"

A pohlédl na na elfa spiklenecky.

"Podle mýho názoru jsme prostě jenom normálně víc vyrostli. Na severu je zima a není se tam moc kam schovat. A když chceš uštvat buvola, musíš bejt velkej a silnej. No a ty z nás, co takoví nebyli, tak prostě pošli hlady."


	8. Chapter 8

V Legolasovi hrklo. On sám by si nikdy, ani ve snu nedovolil pochybovat, že elfové jsou čímkoliv jiným, než prvorozenými dětmi Eruovými a nedokázal pochopit, kde se v urukovi bere taková troufalost. Přes to, nově objevený neznámý svět ho z nějakého podivného důvodu lákal. Tušil, že si zahrává s ohněm, ale rozhodl se, že i on může být pro jednou opovážlivý a překročit svůj stín. Zhluboka se nadechl a zeptal se:  
"Znáš ještě nějaké další příběhy?"  
A tohle mu Marghul vyprávěl:

"Na počátku existovalo živoucí prázdno, ve kterém bylo všechno a nic. Říká se mu Nun. Nemá smysl ptát se, jak dlouho to trvalo, nebo kde to bylo, protože ještě nebyla ani stopa po prostoru a čase, jak je známe dneska. Existuje spousta lidí, který to zpochybňujou, protože je to pro ně až příliš abstraktní. Akorát že jiný teorie, jakože prostor i čas tu vždycky byly, nedávaj o moc víc smyslu, ne? Vždyť čas běží pořád dopředu, takže je jasný, že někde musel začít. Někdo taky tvrdí, že čas běží v kruhu, ale... eh, to je jedno. Tak teda … čas i prostor měli začít tím, že se poprvé nadechla bohyně Dha a oddělila se od Nunova těla. Ten ji chtěl znovu získat, protože byla jeho družkou. Tak po ní natáhl po ní ruku a ti dva spolu začali zápasit. A z jejího dechu i z Nunova hněvu povstaly neskutečný zástupy tajemných bytostí, který dnes už dávno zmizely ze světa a který byly tak podivný, že to snad ani nejde vypovědět. A ty bytosti spolu okamžitě začly tančit v divokym šílenym kvapíku. Sráželi se a padali, umírali a znova se rodily. Každěj, kdo by se na to z dálky podíval - teda, kdyby bejval existoval někdo, kdo by se na to mohl dívat, každej by byl přesvědčenej, že se dívá na nesmyslnej, krutej, násilnej, chaos. Přes to, ten tanec měl svou logiku. Svůj vnitřní zákon, kterej my dva svým pitomym rozumem jen stěží můžeme pochopit. Nakonec, když se to trochu uklidnilo, povstaly z tý prvotní vřavy dvě hlavní mocnosti. Světlo, tomu se taky říká bílej oheň. A Temnota! Která zvítězila, protože byla ze všech těch prapůvodních bytostí nejsilnější. Jmenovali se Draut a Madh Burzum a oběma jim údajně vdechl život Nun, protože chtěl, aby mu pomohly navrátit zpět ztracenou družku. Jen co byly Temnota a Bílej Oheň stvořený, okamžitě se jeden v druhym shlídly a zatoužily po sobě. Jenže Draut smysl Temnoty nepochopila a odvrhla ji... což ovšem neznamená, že po ní přestala toužit. A Madh Burzum po ní. No a tak se milujou a nenáviděj a kroužej kolem sebe a vzdalujou se od sebe a zase se přibližujou, ale nemůžou se jeden druhýho dotknout. A tenhle jejich nekonečnej tanec prej drží pohromadě celý bytí.  
No, ale zpátky na začátek. Takže, Nun vdechl život Temnotě i Bílýmu Ohni a rozkázal jim, že má pro něj spoutat Dha a vrátit ji k němu. Jenže Burzum se proti němu vzbouřil, protože chtěl, aby Dha zůstala svobodná. A takový chtěl být taky on sám. Vzal ji proto na ramena a veškerou svou nesmírnou ohromující silou ji odtlačil pryč od Nuna.  
Co bylo dál, je nejasný, různý vyprávění se od sebe dost lišej. Ale u nás se má za to, že Burzum pak sevřel Dha v náručí a milovali se tak dlouho, až Burzum se stal Dha a Dha Burzumem. Že se jako vlastně nedá moc odlišit, kdo je kdo, protože jejich jednotlivý části se prostupujou a mísej tak důkladně, že skoro až vypadaj, jako jedno. A říká se, že není ani kousek toho, co kdy vzešlo z bohyně Dha a na co Burzum položil svý ruce, v čem by nebyl aspoň kus temný podstaty. A že se to v tom dá najít zdokumentovat a zužitkovat. Protože není nic, co by Temnej pán svým dětem... ale o tom pozdějc.  
A,... jo! Že prej si Dha a Burzum během toho, kdy to spolu dělali vyměnili i veškerý svý zkušenosti a moudrost kterou měli a jejich spojení trvá dodnes."  
Dodal ještě Uruk, jakoby ani celé jeho vyprávění nebylo bez tohohle údaje kompletní  
Elf po celou dobu jen tiše a pozorně naslouchal, aniž by ho jedinkrát přerušil nějakým slovem, či otázko. Skřetův příběh ho natolik pohltil, že na chvíli dokonce úplně zapomněl na tupou, hlodavou bolest, která se mu vytrvale zakusovala do stehna.  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
"Ale... jak to všechno víte?"  
Vypravil ze sebe nakonec a zatvářil při tom se krajně podezíravě.  
"Tak!"  
Odpověděl Marghul.  
"Burzum nám to řek."  
"Ale asi měl nějakej divnej smysl pro humor."  
Dodal v zápětí a pohrdlivě se při tom zachechtal.  
"Každýmu řek něco jinýho."  
Legolas mlčel a pokoušel si to vše nějak srovnat v hlavě, skřetovi myšlenky ovšem, jak se hned ukázalo, už dávno bloudili jinde.  
"Ty, elfe!"  
Obrátil se na Legolase.  
"Ten váš Naugli... Naugla..."  
"Nauglamír"  
Opravil ho ten bez váhání.  
"No, ta věc, jak ji hledáme!"  
Mávl skřet rukou.  
"Jak je to strašně vymakaný, vybroušený, ale nic to neumí, není to k ničemu dobrý a jen to tak visí a dělá parádu?"  
Elf zneklidněl! Ten zlomyslný, škodolibý výraz na Marghulově tváři už moc dobře znal a tušil, že nevěstí nic dobrého. A taky, že se nemýlil.  
"Jako tvůj pták!"  
Prohlásil Marghul a uštěpačně se na něj zakřenil.


	9. Chapter 9

Bylo něco po poledni, když se jim podařilo objevit studánku, z níž vytékal úzký čůrek potůčku.  
"No, výborně!"  
Zajásal Marghul a okamžitě odhodil na zem všechnu bagáž.  
"Teď konečně uděláme něco pořádnýho s tou tvou zatracenou podebranou nohou."  
Elf jenom bezradně postával a opíral se o svou hůl. Rozpačitě si odkašlal. Z toho "něčeho", co s ním uruk chtěl provádět neměl ani trochu dobrý pocit. Až příliš živě si vybavoval historky o raněných skřetích vojácích sežraných za živa svými spolubojovníky. Když nad tím upřímně zamyslel, nedokázal si sice představit, že by zrovna Marghul byl něčeho podobného schopen, neustále si však připomínal, že má před sebou skřeta. To znamená kruté a zkažené stvoření, jemuž dal život samotný pán temnoty a zla. A že jím stále zůstává. A že všechno to, co prožil během posledních několika dnů, všechny ty dotyky, příběhy, co od něj slyšel i všechno ostatní, co spolu zažili, není snad ničím víc, než jakýmsi podivným ošidným mámením. Nějakým kouzlem, které se může kdykoliv rozplynout a před nebohým princem se z ničeho nic náhle zjeví přesně taková krutá, krvežíznivá bestie, kterou již tak dobře zná z vyprávění.  
Marghul, který neměl ani tušení o pochybách, sžírajících nitro nebohého elfa, na něj vyštěkl, ať si sedne. Ale ne, takhle, napřed ať si kouká sundat kalhoty. No, tak je to lepší. Poděšený Legolas si netroufl protestovat. Z ničeho nic mu před očima vytanul obraz Marghula, rázného a neústupného velitele udílejícího v poli rozkazy svým vojákům. Ten však teď nedůstojně pobíhal sem a tam, štrachal ve své torně a zlostně si mrmlal.  
"Co s tim provedem?! U ďasa, co s tim jen provedem?! Kdybych s sebou aspoň měl něco pořádnýho a ne těhle pár krámů."  
Kývl hlavou směrem k hromádkám svých věcí poházených chaoticky po břehu potoka  
"Budeme to muset rozešít. Potřebuju horkou vodu."  
A nepřestával si pod fousy bručet spoustu dalších věcí, kterým Legolas ani pořádně nerozuměl. Proto jen tiše seděl a díval se, jak skřet rozdělává oheň a plní vodou kožený měch, který před tím vytáhl z torny. Jak po té hrábl do koryta potůčku a vybral z něj několik objemnějších valounů, které hned na to strčil přímo do žáru ohniště.  
"Zkusíme to takhle."  
Prohodil a pousmál se při tom na elfa, který ho nepřestával ostražitě sledovat.  
Když byl uruk se svým dílem spokojený, obrátil pozornost zpět k Legolasovi, který stále seděl potichu a bez hnutí. Skřet neváhal a zručně mu odstranil obvaz okolo stehna. Poslední vrstvu dokonce pečlivě navlhčil, aby šla lépe dolů a bez váhání se pustil do vyšetřování rány.  
"No... vypadá to líp, než jsem čekal."  
Pravil nakonec se zjevnou úlevou.  
"Ale stejně to budeme muset rozdělat. Hele, princátko!"  
Zvedl oči k elfovi.  
"Zvládneš vyprat cupaninu?"  
"Já..."  
Vypravil ze sebe zaražený Legolas, skřet ale nečekal až dokončí větu Zhluboka si povzdechl a protočil oči, jako by se býval tázal samotného nebe, cože to má s sebou za trdlo. Na to milého elfa popadl do náruče a posadil ho na břeh potoka.  
"Takhle! Vidíš?"  
Povídá mu, zatímco rozložil špinavé obvazy po mokrém břehu a začal do nich mlátit kamenem.  
"Jestlipak už sis někdy na sebe sám něco vypral? Co, vaše výsosti?"  
Mrkal na něj rozesmátý Marghul, tentokrát už o poznání laskavější. Prince se ale jeho pohrdlivá okázalá přezíravost dotkla.  
"Nejsem takové nemehlo"  
Ohradil se popuzeně, Marghul se na něj ale jen uculoval. Po chvíli nechal elfa potýkat se s obvazy samotného a začal se věnovat ohni. Přihodil pár klacíků, vyšťáral kameny, které tam před tím strčil a pomocí kusu kůry je házel do měchu s vodou. Netrvalo dlouho a uvnitř to začlo syčet a bublat.  
"No, výborně!"  
Zaradoval se skřet, vytrhl mokré obvazy z elfovy ruky a nacpal je tam taky.  
"Potřeba pořádně vyvařit!"  
Ušklíbl se na Legolase, jen co si všiml jeho nechápavého výrazu a dál si hleděl měchu. Když pak došel k závěru, že čistotě bylo učiněno za dost, vylil vodu a rozvěsil mokré pruhy látky po okolním křoví.  
"Bude to muset stačit takhle!"  
Prohodil směrem k elfovi.  
"Teď hurá na tebe!"  
A přičapl k sedícímu Legolasovi. Popadl nůž a několika přesnými pohyby zbavil šrám na jeho noze stehů. Elf ho zvědavě, i když s jistými obavami sledoval. Náhle si povšiml, že kromě nože, který který třímal v levici, svírá skřet pevně ještě cosi ve své pravé dlani. Když si to něco prohlédl důkladněji, zjistil ke svému překvapení, že Marghulova hrst je plná jemného říčního písku.  
"Tak elfe!"  
Pronesl skřet oproti svým zvyklostem, překvapivě vážným naléhavým tónem.  
"Teď se mi tu hlavně nepočurej bolestí."


	10. Chapter 10

Jak se nakonec ukázalo, Marghul měl za to, že rána na elfově stehně si žádá důkladného vyčištění a pořádně ji vydrhnout pískem, bude ten nejlepší způsob, jak toho docílit. Ne tedy, že by Legolas měl nějaké obzvlášť hluboké znalosti o ranhojičství, nicméně jasně si vybavoval, že podobné metody se v gondorských domech uzdravování rozhodně nepoužívaly. V okamžiku, kdy se drobné krystalky písku dotkly jeho obnažené tkáně a začly ji v nemilosrdně rozdírat, nedokázal potlačit výkřik bolesti. Prudce se nadzvedl, jeho ruce bezděčně vylétly vzhůru a jaly se skřeta razantně odstrkovat na obranu proti takovému bezohlednému zacházení. Marghul však pranic nedbal na jeho sténání, pouzené protesty, dokonce ani na - na elfa - nebývale ostrý slovník. Prostě si, když bylo nejhůř klekl na Legolasovo stehno a přišpendlil ho k zemi tak, že se milý princ nebyl schopen ani hnout. S dokonale lhostejným výrazem pak pokračoval ve svém díle, jen občas prohodil něco o tom, že elfové jsou padavky a že jestli jeho milost nechce, aby se mu hnis rozlil po celym těle, tak by měl poctivě držet a nepyskovat.  
Nakonec však, přes všechny peripetie, byla neblahá rána vyčištěna, vymyta, uzavřena a samozřejmě pečlivě ovázána k náležité urukově spokojenosti. Dokonce ještě, před tím než ji definitivně zakryl jemně ale důkladně zastrčil mezi stehy tenký proužek látky a k elfově nelibostí si dal záležet na tom, aby jeho koneček dosáhl až na samé dno otvoru zejícího v jeho stehně. Když na to Legolas poukázal, ostýchavě, aby opět nevzbudil skřetův hněv, odpovědí mu bylo jen popudlivé zavrčení následované výrazem, který jasně vyjadřoval: Takový trouba, jako ty, by to stejně nepochopil.  
Pak ho skřet, bez dlouhých cirátů, popadl do náruče a přenesl na houni, rozloženou poblíž ohniště.  
Opět sáhl do torny a vyndal z ní povědomý balíček. Legolas se při pouhém pohledu na tu zlořečenou věc otřásl odporem, neboť dobře věděl, že skrývá cosi, co by snad mohlo být sušeným masem, nebo taky něčím mnohem horším. On i jeho věznitel se jeho obsahem živili už od samého počátku jejich putování, ale původu té záhadné poživatiny nepadlo nikdy ani slovo. Elf se nikdy nezeptal. Některé věci, říkal si, je prostě lepší nevědět.  
Teď mu ho ale Marghul strkal pod nos a přesvědčoval ho, že musí jíst, aby se trochu vzpamatoval a zesílil, aby se to líp hojilo a vůbec. Legolas však jen nehnutě ležel na houni, tělem mu pulsovala bolest a na čele mu vyrážel studený pot. Sotva že se na skřeta podíval. Na jídlo neměl ani pomyšlení. Na to uruk pouze ustaraně zavzdychal a zvedl se od elfova provizorního lůžka. Hned se ale zas vrátil, tentokrát s mokrým šátkem a měchem plným vody. Legolas ucítil na své tváři chladivý dotyk mokré tkaniny. To mu skřet pečlivě omýval obličej a ještě mu i nadzvedl hlavu aby se mohl napít.  
"Ale jíst musíš?"  
Řekl nakonec, pohlédl na jejich tenčící se zásoby a přemýšlivě se podrbal na hlavě.  
Pak , jakoby se náhle rozhodl, rázně přiskočil k Legolasovi a poměrně hrubě ho převrátil na bok. Ten jenom překvapeně zalapal po dechu.  
"Hele, princátko! Nic osobního!"  
Vysvětloval uruk omluvně.  
"Já jen, aby tě nenapadaly nějaký kraviny, až tu nebudu."  
A s těmito slovy mu počal zručnými rychlými pohyby utahovat smyčku kolem obou zápěstí.  
"Co to má znamenat? Kam chceš jít?"  
Vyrazil ze sebe Legolas, celý poděšený.  
Skřet dokončil svou práci a napřímil se.  
"No, co by?"  
Zašklebil se rošťácky  
"Skočim si do královský spižírny a donesu ti lahodný koroptvičky, voňavý lanýže, pár uleželejch sejrů a misku vybranýho lesního ovoce. A k tomu džbán vína na zapití.  
"Nad sušenym kalem se stejně furt ofrňuješ, jako kdybych ti bejval dával žvejkat sušený lejna."  
"Tak, pomyslel si Legolas, teď už tu jeho mršinu si tuplem nedám."  
A žaludek se mu prudce obrátil.  
"Počkej!"  
Vzpomněl si náhle.  
"Co když..." zašeptal rozpačitě, "co když se tu objeví vrrrci?"  
Marghul náhle zaváhal a po chvíli pravil s výrazem, který se elfovi ani trochu nelíbil.  
"Víš co, elfíku? Budeme oba doufat, že se neobjeví!"  
A v tu ránu byl pryč.  
Legolas chvíli ležel sotvaže dýchal. Tělem mu pulsovala bolest, víčka se klížila únavou.  
"Jsou hrubí, přízemní a nerozumějí jemné nauce o lesních bylinách a léčivé magii. To ale ještě neznamená, že ta jejich humpolácká felčařina nemůže zabírat."  
Pomyslel si.  
A Marghul! Rázem se mu před očima zjevil obrys mohutné urukovy postavy. Napadlo ho, že ještě nikdy nepotkal nikoho, kdo by se tak často smál. A k tomu ještě tak... zvláštně. Drze! Zpupně! Odbojně! A ještě... Nevybavil si, že by kdy mezi gondorskými vojáky slyšel podobný smích. Neměl ani tušení, jak pojmenovat to podivné něco, co z toho cizího uruckého válečníka sálalo, jak paprsky ze slunce. Možná, napadlo ho nakonec, že pro to žádné jméno ani neexistuje.  
Natočil hlavu a zahleděl se směrem, kterým skřet zmizel. Představoval si ty pevné paže a široká záda jak se noří někam do hlubokého křoví. Zadumaně nakrčil čelo. Marghul byl... záhada.  
Chvíli na to se mu oči definitivně zavřely a on upadl do neklidného spánku plného nočních můr.


	11. Chapter 11

Když opět procitl, byl už uruk zpátky. Motal se okolo ohniště a snažil se probudit skomírající plameny k životu. Elfovi nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Legolas se nadzvedl na loktech a pohlédl jeho směrem. Všiml si že poblíž ohně se povaluje v jakési podivné změti kupka zvířecích těl, z níž tu a tam vyčuhuje nějaká končetina. Když se na ni důkladněji zadíval, rozpoznal dva zajíce, pár hrabošů, a ještě nějaké další podivné zvíře, které ani bližším prozkoumání nedokázal nikam zařadit. Došlo mu, že je to Marghulova kořist.  
Chvíli seděl a tiše skřeta pozoroval. Ten po chvíli vzhlédl od práce, a když si všiml, že jeho zajatec je vzhůru, vydal se mu rozvázat pouta. Legolasův tázavý pohled mu zjevně neušel a spiklenecky na elfa zamrkal.  
„Nadívaný křepelky došly, princátko! Bude ti muset stačit tohle."  
Povídá a hlavou při tom máchl směrem ke svému úlovku.  
„Noha dobrý?"  
Na elfovo nesmělé pokývání však ani nečekal a vrátil se zpět k ohništi, kde se začal věnovat jejich budoucí večeři. Legolas protahoval zdřevěnělé údy a ke své obrovské úlevě shledal, že jeho zranění už je opravdu podstatně méně bolestivé. Že by skřetí léčitelství opravdu fungovalo?  
Prolétlo mu užasle hlavou. Neměl ale čas se nad tím hlouběji zamyslet, protože Marghul, jak už bylo jeho zvykem, začal opět vykládat.  
„Uvaříme si plíčky. A ledvinky! Srdce bude tuhý a žaludek jakbysmet. Ale tak je tam prostě necháme dýl, no! Jedny játra pro tebe, druhý pro mě, mozečky zrovna tak. Vlastně bych ti měl dát voba, když seš teď ten kripl, ale já jsem zas lovil. Za normálních okolností bych je zblajznul sám. Tak já ti třebas nechám vobě míchy. Maso upečem v popelu, aspoň dýl vydrží. A tyhle mrňousy," podíval se na hraboše, „ty tam asi vrazíme celý, ne? Kdo by se s nima piplal?!"  
Legolas ho sledoval, jak zručně stahuje jednoho z králíků a poslouchal ten podivný proslov, při němž se jeho žaludek opět začal bouřit. Skřetovo nadšení ovšem bylo jaksi podivně nakažlivé a on ke svému nezměrnému překvapení náhle ucítil, jak mu to neposedně pocukává koutky úst. Najednou ho, jako blesk z čistého nebe udeřilo poznání. Ve skutečnosti, říkal si, by měl teď sedět v té nejhonosnější gondorské hodovní síni a pochutnávat si na některé z vybraných místních lahůdek. Místo toho je ztracen kdesi v pustině a vězněn uruckým vojákem, který mu velkomyslně nabízí, že se kvůli němu vzdá syrové králičí míchy. Mohlo ho vůbec potkat něco nesmyslnějšího?  
A začal se smát tak upřímně a opravdově, jako snad ještě nikdy dříve. A pokud přece, nebyl si s to vybavit kdy. Doma to bylo jiné. Doma si musel hlídat způsoby a udržovat důstojnost odpovídající jeho postavení. Tady však bylo všechno jiné. Tady mu naslouchalo jen husté křoví a jeden skřet. Tady byl svobodný.  
„Co je?"  
Ozvalo se náhle od ohně. Když tam Legolas otočil hlavu spatřil Marghula zírajícího s otevřenou pusou a tvářícího se víc, než nechápavě. Zarazil se! Přepadl ho strach, aby uruk jeho náhlý výbuch veselí nepovažoval za výsměch. Nebo za urážku! Jenže potíž byla v tom, že ani on sám ho dobře nechápal. Horečně přemýšlel, co odpovědět.  
„Já..." zajíkal se, „já... chtěl jsem... děkuju!"  
Vypadlo z něj náhle, sám ani netušil proč.  
„Já jen... děkuju za tu míchu..."  
A žaludek se mu znova obrátil, jen to dořekl. Nedokázal si pomoct a znovu se začal smát.  
„No...," vyravil ze sebe skřet, stále ještě trochu zmatený, protože si přece jen nedokázal v hlavě srovnat, co může být tak vtipného na králičí míše.  
„Tak... já ti můžu klidně dát i kus toho mozečku."  
Pravil dobrácky a přistoupil k elfovi. Ten se pořád ještě svíjel na houni v záchvatu smíchu.  
„Nebo celej!"  
Dodal!  
„Vem to ďas! Chytim si novýho králíka, ne?"  
A pevně sevřel Legolasovu paži. Ten se na chvíli přestal smát a pohlédl na skřeta překvapeně skoro až dojatě.  
„To bys vážně... to nebude nutné."  
Vypravil ze sebe podivně zjihle. Najednou neměl ani tušení, jestli je mu spíš do smíchu, nebo do pláče. Bezděčně se posunul tak, aby ležel o něco blíž k popletenému Marghulovi  
„Afar Vadokanuk!"  
Vyrazil ze sebe ten a ustaraně položil elfovi dlaň na čelo.  
„Nevrazilo se ti to do hlavy? Nemáš ty ještě pořád otřes mozku?"  
„Tím by se to vysvětlilo."  
Odvětil rozesmátý Legolas. Napadlo ho, že už dlouho se necítil tak uvolněně.  
Skřet si jen smutně povzdychl, mávl rukou a vrátil se k přípravě večeře.


	12. Chapter 12

Nakonec musel Legolas uznat, že syrová játra a lehce osmažený mozeček nejsou zas až tak odporné, jak se obával. Pouze vysát míchu z vnitřku páteře mu dělalo trochu problémy. K Marglulovu nemalému pobavení. Do vývaru, který zbyl z přípravy králičích vnitřností, naházel uruk ještě něco málo bylin, které natrhal cestou, takže získali, ne sice přímo lahodnou, ale rozhodně aspoň poživatelnou králičí polévku. Když byla večeře u konce, měl elf po dlouhé době pocit, že se opravdu vydatně najedl, urputně se tudíž snažil přesvědčit sám sebe, že vlastně ani tak moc nezáleží na tom, co vlastně pozřel.

Marghul si během jídla přisedl k ohni a vydržel tam po celou dobu večeře nezvykle tiše a zadumaně dřepět. Legolas si ke svému překvapení povšiml, že co chvíli ukrojí malý kousek ze své porce masa a odhodí ho do ohně. Navíc si při tom cosi tiše a nesrozumitelně mumlá. Už, už nadechoval, že se optá, co to má znamenat. Skřetův nepřítomný odtažitý výraz ho však odrazoval a podivné chrčení vycházející z jeho hrdla ho téměř děsilo. Znovu si připomněl, že se potýká s divou bytostí vzešlou z opovržení nad Eruovým zázrakem stvoření a výsměchu jeho dílu. A že s její podivnou černou magií je proto lepší nemít vůbec nic společného. Opatrně si odsedl dále od ohně a hleděl si svého. Jen tu a tam, když mu to přeci jen nedalo, pátravě a ostražitě pomrkával směrem k ohni.  
Když dojedli, vytáhl Marghul s kapsy jakýsi tuhý široký list s baňatou šišticí na konci a natáhl se k němu.  
„Na!"  
Povídá.  
„Tohle žvejkej. Ale řikám, žvejkej!"  
Dodal ostře.  
„Ne, abys to polknul."  
Když si všiml Legolasova nechápavého pohledu, dal se do vysvětlování: "Budeš mít sice furt díru ve stehně, ale bude ti to míň vadit."  
Prohodil mnohoznačně a uličnicky se při tom na elfa zašklebil. Ten se raději na nic dalšího nevyptával a poslušně si nacpal celou tu věc do úst. Chutnalo to odporně hořce, ale on se spořádaně držel skřetových rozkazů a nepřestával žvýkat.  
Nějakou dobu bylo ticho. Legolas si náhle vybavil ten zvláštní příběh, který mu Marghul vyprávěl dopoledne a napadlo ho, že by mu mohl zkusit povědět mýtus o stvoření, který sám znal a který jako dítě tak často slýchával. Chvíli si dodával odvahu a pak spustil.  
Skřet poslouchal překvapivě pozorně a když se pak Legolas odmlčel, napjatě očekávaje jeho verdikt, naprosto neomaleně vyprskl smíchy.  
„Elfíku, teda větší kravinu jsem v životě neslyšel. Prej hudba ainur! Svět, jak ho známe byl stvořenej pomocí nějakýho kníkání!"  
Zajíkal se chechtavě.  
Legolas se zatvářil uraženě. Vždyť hudba ainur bylo to nejvznešenější a nejušlechtilejší co kdy nad Ardou znělo, nebýt samozřejmě nesouladu, který do ní svou zpupností vnesl Morgoth Bauglir.  
„Jo a ten váš... Morgoth!"  
Povídá uruk, jakoby mu četl myšlenky.  
„Podle tebe začal jen tak, sám jen tak, pro nic za nic zpívat něco jinýho, než zbytek těch ainur! Ale ani slovo o tom, proč to, krucinál, vlastně udělal?!"  
A vyzývavě, ale zároveň i trochu výsměšně se na elfa podíval. Ten se zarazil! Najednou mu došlo, že to neví. Žádná z bájí, které znal se o tom nikde nezmiňovala a jeho samotného nikdy ani nenapadlo se zeptat. Najednou vůbec nechápal proč! Uvědomil si, že ať se mu to líbí, nebo ne, na tohle nedokáže skřetovi odpovědět, zároveň měl ale pocit, že by měl před tím tvorem svou verzi původu světa nějak hájit. Bohužel však netušil jak.  
„No...", koktal, „protože byl odbojný a pyšný a... svéhlavý... a..."  
„Ale já vím, elfíku, že byl prohnilej až do morku kostí."  
Přerušil ho Marghul takovým tónem, který nezanechával žádné pochyby o tom, že Bauhglira vlastně považuje za docela fajn chlápka.  
„Mně jde o to, proč udělal zrovna tuhle jednu konkrétní věc?"  
A opět na elfa pohlédl tentokrát ovšem spíš tázavě. Tomu však nezbylo nic víc, než potupně mlčet.  
„A další věc!"  
Pokračoval po chvíli, když pochopil, že odpovědi se mu nedostane.  
„Jak mohlo něco vzniknout ze zpěvu? Ze zpěvu, u Temnoty! Už jsi někdy zpíval? A vzniklo z toho něco? Navíc, voni ty tvý ainur sami ani nic nestvořili. Svět stvořil ten... Eru. Proč je teda nechal zpívat, když to nakonec všechno vytvořil sám?"  
Elf byl rázem šťastný, že uslyšel něco, na co zná správnou odpověď.  
„Ale to byla hudba ainur!"  
Zvolal dotčeně.  
„Hudba, jejíž zjevenou podobou je sám svět a kterou stvořili duchové ainur pod vedením Jednoho! Otce všech!  
Chystal se říct ještě něco, stejně rozhořčeného, ale skřet ho náhle přerušil.  
„Jednoho, říkáš? Jednoho? Jakýho jednoho?"  
Výraz pobaveného nezájmu byl rázem pryč a z celé jeho postavy náhle vyzařovala napjaté očekávání.  
„No... „  
Hlesl Legolas překvapeně a čelo se mu nechápavě nakrčilo.  
„Eru, to je v quenja. Totiž v jazyce quenyjských elfů."  
Vysvětloval.  
„Do obecné řeči se to překládá jako Jediný."  
„To je... zvláštní"  
Vypravil ze sebe skřet a chvíli při tom váhal, jakoby hledal vhodné slovo. Bez své obvyklé přidrzlosti vypadal skoro cize.  
„U nás se taky řiká, že než se Dha nadechla, všechno bylo v Jednom. Jmenuje se to Ashu a měla to bejt jednota všeho. Nehejbala se, ale uvnitř byla plná napětí a neklidu. Ale ta bytost už neexistuje. Zanikla, když se Dha poprvé nadechla. Byla to jednota Nuna a Dha."  
Chvíli zamyšleně hleděl do dáli, pak mu ale v očích opět zaplály rošťácké ohníčky.  
„Hele, princátko, třeba ta tvoje povídačka není zas až tak úplnej blábol. Třeba jste to jen trochu pomotali."  
A s těmito slovy poplácal Legalase po zádech až se z toho chudák elf celý zakymácel. Napadlo ho, že by na nejnovější skřetovu nehoráznost měl něco namítnout, v tom však ucítil, jak mu hlava podivně třeští. Jako by měl závrať! A navíc a to bylo obzvlášť podivné, z ničeho nic si nedokázal vybavit, co vlastně chtěl. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl v naději, že ten zvláštní stav snad sám zmizí, jenže místo toho to ještě zesílilo. Něco chtěl. Ujišťoval se v duchu. Něco měl ještě před chvilinkou na jazyku.  
„Hudba ainur"!  
Zašeptal.  
„Nebyla dokonalá! Morgoth způsobil... dysharmonii! Ale přijde druhá. Po jeho smrti. Ta už bude..."  
„Pche!"  
Zaslechl jakoby odněkud z velké dálky, jak si Marghul pohrdlivě odfrkl.  
„Dokonalost! Jste tím jak posedlí! Já ti řeknu, elfe, co je dokonalý. Smrt je dokonalá! Protože když jsi mrtvej, tak je dokonale jistý, že už neožiješ."  
Nepřestával skřet lamentovat.  
„S tý tvý disharmonie, jak jí řikáš, se zrodilo všechno, co kolem sebe vidíš, protože nebejt jí, Dha by se vrátila k Nunovi. A tak je to i s životem. Je divokej, chaotickej a plnej chyb. A tančí kolem nás pořád stejně chaoticky, jako tančil, když se poprvé nadechla Dha. Nedá se spoutat ani naplánovat. A s každou jeho chybou, s každou katastrofou se někde na druhý straně bytí rodí něco novýho, úžasnýho.  
Poslouchej!"  
Přešel Marghul do horečného šepotu.  
„To není můj výmysl, rozumíš? Viděl jsem to. V Orthanku! Šarkanovi to nedalo spát a tak si sezval stařeny. Zkušený čarodějnice! A ty mu pomohly sestavit takovej model. Jako světa, víš? Viděl jsem jak se to všechno hejbe... tančí..."  
Chtěl ještě něco dodat, když si ale všiml elfova nepřítomného a trochu vyjeveného výrazu, zaváhal.  
„Vidim", prohodil pobaveně, „že Raghaz začíná působit. Už to můžeš vyplivnout, elfíku."  
Namísto odpovědi se Legolas jen šťastně usmál. Všechno mu náhle začlo připadat růžové a veselé. V uších mu bzučelo a cítil se příjemně ospalý. Nechápal, proč se Marghul najednou tak ustaraně zakabonil.  
„Asi jsem ti toho neměl dávat tolik."  
Nepřestával se na něj mračit.  
„Přeci jenom, nejseš zvyklej."  
„Je... je mi skvěle..."  
Vysoukal se sebe povznesený Legolas, nebyl si ale dokonale jistý zda mu všechna slova vyšla z úst přesně v tom správném pořadí.  
„Jasně veličenstvo!"  
Pokýval Marghul zkušeně hlavou.  
„Čas jít na kutě!"


	13. Chapter 13

S těmi slovy popadl elfa do náručí a přes jeho chabé protesty ho odnesl na houni. Když ho uložil a pečlivě přikryl dekou, měl se k odchodu. Legolasova ruka se však náhle vymrštila a popadla skřeta za zápěstí.  
„Počkej!"  
Marghul se bez námitek obrátil zpět k němu a čekal, co se bude dít. Elf se však zarazil! Nevěděl co chce a neměl žádný plán. Neměl ani tušení, proč si přeje, aby uruk zůstal, byl si ale jistý, že si to přeje. Proto jen bezradně mlčel a díval se na něj. Fascinovaně, jakoby je viděl prvně, prohlížel si jeho široké tváře, plochý nos i plné masité rty. Pak jeho pohled sklouzl na skřetovu svalnatou paži i zápěstí, které stále ještě pevně svíral. Najednou, jakoby odnikud se v jeho zmámené mysli vynořila jakási vzdálená vzpomínka. Vzpomínka na horko i neklid, které se ho zmocnily, když se ho ta ruka začla dotýkat tím tolik nestoudným a nemravným způsobem. Ta vzpomínka byla tak vzdálená a zastřená, že měl pocit, jakoby se to snad stalo před rokem. Byl sice přesvědčený, že k tomu muselo dojít dřív, vlastně docela nedávno, ale rozhodl se nebrat na to zřetel. Matně si vybavoval, že něco chtěl. Něco ho zajímalo. To něco bylo stejně neřestné a nepřístojné, jako samotný skřetův čin, možná že ještě o něco víc. A on si byl nade vše jistý, že by se na něco podobného nikdy netroufl zeptat žádného elfa. Dokonce i sám před sebou by tu otázku skrýval. Co jen to, u všech valar, bylo?  
Marghul stále ještě pokorně čekal, co po něm elf bude chtít, když se ten ale k ničemu neměl začal se zase sbírat, že se vrátí k ohni. Elf znovu, tentokrát pevněji sevřel jeho zápěstí.  
„Jsi... jsi ženatý?"  
Vyhrkl první přijatelnou věc, která ho napadla.  
„Cože?"  
Podivil se uruk.  
„Chápu," pokýval vzápětí hlavou.  
„Už je to jasný, příště dostaneš jen půlku listu."  
„Tak jsi?"  
Trval na svém elf. Ne, tohle sice nebylo přesně to, co chtěl vědět, ale byl to dobrý začátek.  
„Ale, jó! Byl jsem!"  
Zabručel skřet, jakoby manželství byla ta nejprotivnější nejotravnější věc pod sluncem.  
„Jsi... vdovec?"  
Elf se zarazil a mírně znejistěl.  
„Ale, néee!"  
Pousmál se uruk nad elfovou naivitou.  
„Vykopla mě?"  
Konstatoval lakonicky.  
„Cože?"  
Vyrazil ze sebe šokovaný Legolas.  
„Jak tě mohla... Cože tě? Co to znamená?"  
Jeho obluzenému mozku pořád nedocházelo, o čem to ten skřet, u Elbereth, mluví.  
„No, co by? Normálka!"  
Pousmál se uruk zkormouceně.  
„Byla to prudérní hádavá jedubaba."  
Legolas jen nevěřícně zíral. Nedokázal si v hlavě srovnat, jak je možné, že někdo takhle mluví o své choti Alespoň v Temném hvozdu nikdy nic podobně neomaleného ani nezaslechl.  
„Jedinkrát! Jen jedinkrát jsem se vyspal s její sestrou a už bylo po manželství."  
Vykládal skřet dál a Legolas najednou nevěděl, čím má být pohoršen víc. Rozpadem Marghulova manželství, způsobem, jakým k tomu došlo, nebo tím, že o tom všem tak otevřeně a beze studu mluví. Jenže nakonec ho nejvíc šokovalo, že vlastně vůbec není pohoršen... Celá ta Marghulova patálie mu najednou připadala jako náramná bžunda a on se začal nezřízeně hihňat.  
„Jo!"  
Povzdechl si Marghul nešťastně.  
„A co teprv, když mě honila nahýho po vesnici. To byl srandy kopec. Pro všechny, kdo byli zrovna doma."  
Legolas ležel na houni a nepřestával se chichotat, aniž by pořádně věděl, čemu přesně se to vlastně směje. Jeho myšlenky se vlekly líně a těžkopádně, jako se po nebi vlečou oblaka v parném letním odpoledni. Ale přes to se mu nějak povedlo posbírat rozuteklé nitky ztracených úvah. Už si vzpomněl, co to chtěl vědět. Ta otázka v něm hlodala celý den a zavrtala se mu pod kůži jako tisíce drobných jehliček. A stejně tak i bodala a zraňovala a on se silou vůle donutil na ni zapomenout. Jenže teď tu náhle byla zase a už nedráždila, ale tančila s lehkostí motýla. A lechtala na jazyku a drala se neposedně ven. Věděl, že by neměl, ale... ale  
Ale... jeho se přece můžu zeptat. Prolétlo mu hlavou. Vždyť je to jenom skřet. Nadechl se a...

„Už jsi někdy... byl s mužem?"  
Vyrazil ze sebe tak rychle, jak to jenom dokázal a spěšně se zase odmlčel, šokován svou vlastní smělostí. Od toho okamžiku visel Marghulovi na rtech.  
„Ale jo! Jasně že jo!"  
Opáčil ten zcela nenuceně, jakoby se ani nejednalo o nic mimořádného.  
Takže byl! Jistěže ano. Legolas ani nedýchal. Znova se pousmál. To odhalení v něm cosi probudilo. Jakýsi podivný pocit, o němž nedokázal rozhodnout zda je příjemný či nikoli. Srdce se mu prudce rozbušilo. Najednou viděl Marghula v úplně jiném světle. Někde hluboko u samých základů jeho mysli se ozvalo varovné znamení: Od těchhle skřetích nemravností raději ruce pryč! Jenže ta část jeho mozku, která nad ním obvykle přísně bděla a hlídala aby se nedostal do potíží, byla teď příliš vzdálená a znavená, než aby jejím výstrahám věnoval pozornost. To lákavé tajemné zakázané skřetí cosi bylo mnohem blíž a on o něm chtěl vědět všechno. Náhle však zjistil, že se mu v téhle oblasti až kriticky nedostává vědomostí a on že nemá sebemenší tušení jak a na co se zeptat.  
„Jak... ty jsi... měl jsi... máš..."  
Koktal a cítil, jak se mu do tváří hrne krev.  
„Myslíš jako, ghumtug? Jo!"  
Pokračoval skřet stále naprosto nezúčastněně, elf ale, jak zaslechl to cizí slovo, tak se mu čelo nechápavě svraštilo. Chvíli si dokonce myslel, že snad špatně slyší.  
„Jo, vy to nevedete, co?"  
Dovtípil se Marghul.  
„To je... do obecný řeči se to nedá přeložit."  
Jal se vysvětlovat.  
„Prostě... když deš na lov, nebo do pole, tak někoho máš. Někoho blízkýho. Je to tak lepší. Řiká se tomu ghumtug."  
„Aha a ty máš...?"  
Vyzvídal Legolas.  
„Měl jsem!"  
Odvětil uruk.  
Jen co to elf uslyšel, vzpomněl si na neslavný konec Marghulova manželství a trochu přitrouble se zařehtal.  
„Vykopnul tě..."  
Odtušil.  
„Ani ne!"  
Odpověděl Margul příkře a zadíval se do dáli. O očích se mu z ničeho nic objevil stín zármutku. A to se elfovi ani trochu nelíbilo. Pomyslel si, že chce ty oči veselé. Planoucí rošťáctvím a nezbedností. Troufalé a plné smělosti. A tak neuvěřitelně drzé! A že chce, aby se tyhle oči zahleděly do těch jeho. Dech se mu podivně úžil. A představa, že Margulovy myšlenky se teď potulují někde pryč, daleko od něj, u jakéhosi tajemného neznámého ghumtug, tvora bez tváře a beze jména, který je ale natolik důležitý, že dokáže odvézt urukovu pozornost, i když tu není, ho rozčilovala.  
„Marghule!"  
Zašeptal rozechvěle a vytrhl tím skřeta z jeho zadumání. Ten se na něj opět zadíval, vyveden trochu z míry náhlou změnou elfova chování. Legolas si toho nevšímal.  
Ghumtug! Letělo mu hlavou a srdce mu při tom bušilo, jak na poplach. Tváře ho pálili až měl pocit, že celé jeho tělo je v jednom ohni. Tak Marghul se dotýkal jiného mužského těla. Skřeti tohle dělají! Je to pro ně normální!  
Náhle, těžkopádně a namáhavě, si uvědomil, že by ho to mělo pohoršit. Jenže už si nevzpomněl, proč by vlastně mělo.  
A Marghulova těla se dotýkal jiný muž. Pokračoval v úvahách. Jak asi? Jak asi? Vrtalo mu to hlavou a tak zkusmo položil jednu ruku na odhalené skřetovo rameno. Jeho kůže byla překvapivě horká a hebká a elfova dlaň po ní začala skoro samovolně téměř bez vědomí svého majitele lehce a opatrně kroužit. Legolas ani nedýchal. Uvědomil si, že je to poprvé, co je k někomu takhle blízko a líbilo se mu to. Celým jeho tělem se rozlévalo zvláštní teplo. Nevěděl, co to znamená, ale tušil, že to má co dělat s Marghulovou neodolatelně vábivou horkou pletí. Napadlo ho, že by jí chtěl mít víc. Přitiskl se proto k jeho zádům a svou volnou rukou se tak jako před chvílí dotkl i jeho druhého ramene.  
„Hele, elfe! Co to má znamenat? Co to děláš?"  
Ozval se odněkud z dáli trochu překvapený ale přesto bodrý Marghulův hlas. Elf měl jakési nejasné tušení, že se ho to týká, nechápal ale, jak. Přišlo mu na mysl, že by měl asi nějak odpovědět, ale veškerou jeho pozornost právě zaměstnávalo něco jiného. Přiblížil své oči k urukově šíji, jak jen to šlo a fascinovaně zašeptal:  
„Tvoje kůže!"  
„Hm...!?"  
Odpověděl mu vyjevený Marghul.  
„Je tak... tmavá!"  
Vydechl a z ničeho nic ucítil, že se jeho rty přitiskly k záhybu mezi skřetovým krkem a ramenem. Z hrdla se mu vydral přidušený ston a jeho neposlušná ústa se sama od sebe vydala na cestu po skřetově šíjí a ramenou a zlíbala všechna místa, na která dosáhla a kterých je ještě před pouhým okamžikem dotýkaly jeho dlaně.  
Slyšel, jak se Marghulův dech zrychluje, slyšel i jeho tlumený smích.  
„Elfíku! To se dělá? Co to na mě zkoušíš?"  
Před jeho roztouženými zraky se z ničeho nic objevila široká Marghulova tvář a zmámený elf se nedokázal soustředit na nic jiného než na to, jak moc ji chce. Zvedl paže a pevně jí sevřel ve svých dlaních. Jeho hlava se sama naklonila a jeho rty se spojily s těmi skřetovými.


	14. Chapter 14

Až první ranní paprsky, které ho nezbedně polechtaly na tváři, aby oznámily mu, že je tu nový den, přivedly nebohého prince zpátky k vědomí. On to však tvrdošíjně odmítal uznat. Pevněji k sobě stiskl oční víčka a pokusil se zavrtat hlouběji do deky, kterou byl přikryt. Celou minulou noc strávil převalováním sem tam neustále vyrušován podivnými neklidnými sny a stíhán nočními můrami. A teď mu v jeho zmučené hlavě třeštilo, jak o závod a celým tělem mu tepaly návaly bolesti. Po ničem právě teď netoužil víc, než se pořádně dospat. Až rozložitý hrudník, do nějž vrazil během své snahy udělat si větší pohodlí a paže nedbale přehozená přes jeho rameno ho navrátily zpátky na zem.V jeho, stále ještě mírně obluzeném vědomí, se v tu ránu, jakoby mu někdo odříkával dávno známý příběh, začaly odvíjet obrazy minulé noci.

Ta zvláštní neobyčejná bylina, kterou mu dal Marghul žvýkat! A ten podivný spalující žár, který se znenadání zmocnil jeho těla i mysli když učinil tak, jak mu jeho uchvatitel přikazoval, který jakoby vycházel přímo zevnitř něho. A který způsobil, že věci které se mu v bdělém stavu zdály zcela nepatřičné, najednou vypadaly jako lákavé a žádoucí. Chtěl-li být k sobě zcela upřímný, ten pocit, který dnešní noci zažil, nebyl až tak nový a tak neznámý, ale bylo to jako... jako kdyby chtěl srovnávat plamen svíčky s divokým lesním požárem. Ten první zhasnete jediným pohybem ruky, kdykoliv zahrozí vymknout se kontrole, ale ten druhý... Ten druhý je divoký všestravující a nepředstavitelně mohutný. A vy nemáte jinou možnost, než nechat ho, ať se vás zmocní, pohltí a spálí na popel v jediném výbuchu nespoutané vášně.  
Elf se otřásl zděšením. Ne, takhle by neměl myslet! Dřív takový nebýval! Dřív věděl, jakými cestičkami směřovat své úvahy tak, aby bezpečně doputovaly k žádoucímu cíli a kterým se naopak úzkostlivě vyhýbat, jako zrádným skalním útesům, skrytým pod vodní hladinou.

Ale to všechno ten zatracený uruk a jeho nekalé čáry.

Běsnil v duchu.

To on ho přiměl, odhodit všechny zábrany, zapomenout na své dobré vychování a udělat to všechno...

Opatrně se zavrtěl aby ze sebe shodil Marghulovu těžkou paži.

Hlavou mu běžela vzpomínka na skřetovu pleť, tak horkou pod jeho rukama, na překvapivě hebké rty, které se tak náruživě vpíjely do jeho kůže i hrubé drsné tlapy, svírající skoro nesměle jeho útlé boky. Na to, jak skřetova kolena už, už podklesávala pod tíhou jeho těla, které se k němu vinulo k, jako jemný břečťan ke zvrásněné drsné kůře dubu.

Aby pak, jako blesk z čistého nebe, přišlo surové ponížení. Marghulovy ruce, na místo, aby ho, jak čekal, přitiskly k sobě, ho najednou bez varování bezohledně popadly a prudce s ním mrštily o zem s takovou silou, až překvapený elf zasténal bolestí. Zůstal nehybně ležet tam, kde dopadl, jen se poděšeně choulil a nechápavě třeštil oči směrem na skřeta. Sledoval, jak se jeho hruď prudce zvedá nahoru a dolu, zuby se hněvivě zatínají do rtů a zraky, kalné a podivně planoucí, se váhavě odvrací stranou, jakoby se strachovaly přímého pohledu.

„Nech toho!"

Vyštěkl nakonec tlumeně, když se přeci jenom odvážil úkosem pohlédnout do tváře svému zajatci.

„Nevim, sakra, co to zkoušíš, ale nebude to fungovat!"

Dodal, ještě hněvivěji, a sklonil se nad zmateným Legolasem. Jeho oči ještě stále tak zvláštně žhnuly a elf se od nich nedokázal odtrhnout, jakoby byl jimi uhranutý.

Netrvalo to však dlouho, než se skřet opět odvrátil a popadl provaz, který se povaloval nedaleko. Mezi tím bzukot v elfově hlavě zesílil a on začínal mít dojem, že pomalu ztrácí kontrolu nad svým tělem. Náhle si připadal jako hadrová panenka. Nebránil se, když mu uruk neobvykle surově a příliš těsně svázal zápěstí, velmi důsledně se při tom vyhýbaje elfovým tázavým vyplašeným pohledům. Nakonec do něj bezohledně strčil, aby si udělal místo na houni, která byla pro dva vždy příliš úzká. Okázale se na ní rozvalil, pranic nedbaje tichých, sotva slyšitelných protestů nebohého zajatce, který musel posbírat všechny síly, aby zůstal při vědomí.

Netrvalo však dlouho, než tlak pod jeho očními víčky zesílil natolik, že jen udržet je otevřené se stalo bolestivým. Nadnesenost a blaženost, kterou byl prosycen počátek večera byla dávno ta tam a pomalu ho začínal opouštět i pocit zklamání a ponížení. Zůstala jen obrovská bezbřehá malátnost a jemu nezbylo, než se jí bezvýhradně poddat. Nakonec ani nevěděl, jak usnul.

Teď se však krčil na okraji houně, aby byl od svého věznitele tak daleko, jak jen to šlo a neměl tušení, co ho spaluje víc. Zda první paprsky vycházejícího slunce, nemilosrdně se mu zabodávající přímo do očí, nebo obrovský nesmírný pocit studu, který ho začal sžírat prakticky ihned po té, co si plně vybavil události předchozího večera.


	15. Chapter 15

Znovu sebou rozpačitě zavrtěl, skřetovu tlapu se mu ale setřást nepodařilo. Při pomyšlení, že to byl právě on, kdo… že téhle jeho ruce, která s ním včera tak nemilosrdně švihla o zem, vděčí za to, že je ještě stále neposkvrněný, se mu srdce sevřelo, jakoby bylo v kleštích.

Tohle přece není on! On není necudný a chlípný. Přesvědčoval se úzkostlivě. To všechno Marghul! Ten podlý skřetí ničema! Schválně ho očaroval, aby ho mohl zesměšnit. Jistě! Tak se to stalo! Konečně nebyl to snad on, kdo ho zajal a odvlekl sebou do téhle pustiny? A on, hlupák, už se málem nechal ošálit jeho špinavými fintami. Jak mohl být tak bláhový?! Ale s tím je konec!

Znovu se pokusil vymanit ze skřetova objetí a několikrát při tom bolestivě zasykal, jeho zápěstí, svázaná příliš těsně k sobě byla celá rozedřená a krvavá a ruce mu pomalu začínaly natékat.

Za chvíli, říkal si, mu nezbyde, než vzbudit Marghula a dožadovat se osvobození.

V tu ránu se skřet, který si až lebedil po Legolasově pravici, otřásl, zabručel a jakoby zburcován elfovými podvědomými stesky, začal se štrachat ven z pod deky. Vůbec při tom ale nevypadal, že by mu elfovo pohodlí jakkoliv leželo na srdci. Vlastně ho dost neomaleně odstrčil, jakoby byl nějaké protivné břemeno překážející mu v cestě a aniž by na něj pohlédl, namířil si to k potůčku, kde se jal vykonávat ranní očistu.

Legolase takové jednání popudilo.

„Hej, ty!"

Houkl na skřeta, aniž by se na něj podíval a snažil se, aby to vyznělo, co nejpovýšeněji. Rozhodl se totiž znova, že té prohnilé bytosti konečně ukáže, kdo z nich dvou je tu ten vznešený.

„Hej! No, tak! Slyšíš mě?"

Opakoval o něco důrazněji, když se mu začlo zdát, že jeho snaha o narovnání věcí neměla takový efekt, v jaký doufal.

„Pojď mě rozvázat!"

A doprovodil svá slova poněkud nadbytečným pozvednutím svých spoutaných zápěstí. Marghul se však ani neohlédl, ani nezvedl zrak, ani nevytáhl ruce z vody, zkrátka neučinil nic, co by nasvědčovalo tomu, že by elfovy požadavky alespoň zaznamenal.

„Mám nějaký méno!"

Zavrčel místo toho nasupeně a šplíchal si při tom na obličej dlaně plné vody. Legolas usoudil, že doprošovat se je v tuhle chvíli pod jeho úroveň zatímco tiše a důstojně trpět, je hodno vznešeného prince v zajetí. Navíc, Marghul ho zanedlouho, až se bude chtít zase vydat na cestu, stejně bude muset vysvobodit tak co!? Těch pár okamžiků to ještě vydrží.

Až na to, že uruk se k nějakému balení a vypravování zrovna neměl. Naopak, zdálo se, že usoudil, že ostré a přes časnou ranní hodinu překvapivě palčivé sluneční paprsky, spolu s čirou chladivou hladinou potůčku, jsou ideální příležitostí pro koupel a bez dalšího zdržování shodil vestu a v zápětí na to i kalhoty. Elf prudce sklonil hlavu k zemi.

Že se trochu nestydí! Že se trochu nestydí!

Šeptal si horečně pro sebe.

Jakoby to včera nestačilo! Pořád jen nestoudně provokuje.

A tu a tam po očku mrkl na Marghula, rozkošnicky rozvalujícího se v proudu uprostřed potoka, příliš mělkého na to, aby jeho hladina dokázala cokoliv schovat. Elfovy oči jakoby měli vlastní vůli, byly tím obrazem neodolatelně vábeny.

Nejspíš jsem ještě pod vlivem té černé magie.

Pomyslel si jejich majitel a zabodl své zraky do země ještě odhodlaněji.

Marghul mezi tím vylezl z vody, oblékl se a pustil se do balení, aniž by Legolasovi věnoval jediný pohled. Ten na sebe mezi tím opět začal hněvivě upozorňovat, mávat spoutanýma rukama a dožadovat se jejich rozvázání. Tvářil se při tom velmi povýšeně, snad aby si trochu vynahradil to, že se oproti svým rozhodným předsevzetím, přeci jen trochu doprošuje. Skřet něco podrážděně zamumlal a pak, po chvilce váhání, vyslyšel přání nebohého elfa. Důsledně se při tom vyhýbal přímému pohledu.

„Seber se!"

Zavrčel zlobně, když bylo vše uchystáno k jeho spokojenosti i smyčka na elfově krku správně seděla.

„Vypadneme! A tentokrát žádný triky, rozumíš?"

„Co?"

Nechápal Legolas, co má skřet na mysli.

„Včera ses ke mně lísal, jak nějaká laciná děvka. Nic takovýho už nedělej. Nikdy!"

Cedil Marghul skrze zuby a vytrvale se odmítal podívat elfovi přímo do očí. Legolasovi se ani nechtělo věřit tomu, co slyší. V mysli mu znova vytanul obraz předešlého večera a rázem na to ucítil, jak se mu žaludek sevřel nenadálým přívalem prudkého intenzivního pocitu studu.

Zároveň s ním v něm ale začal klíčit i hněv, který v sobě okamžitě začal o to víc živit, snad aby přehlušil ten první pocit. Šlo to velmi snadno!

Jakže mu to zvíře řeklo? Jakže ho to nazvalo? Při všem, co mu provedl, má ještě tu drzost...

Hněv se v něm najednou vzedmul jako obrovská přívalová vlna a dral se ven, aby cestou smetl vše, co mu překáželo. Opatrnost, úzkost i rozvážnost.

„Co? Co si to dovoluješ, ty... ty bestie!?"

Zařval na skřeta zprudka, nic nedbaje, že je pouhým zajatcem.

„Ty sám si mě očaroval tou svou bylinou! Ty sám si způsobil, že jsem... „

Náhle se zarazil. Nechtěl si ani slovem připomínat, co všechno včera dělal a co z toho bylo čarovné mámení a co jeho vlastní vůle.

„Chtěl si mě donutit dělat ty skřetí zvrácenosti a pak se mi vysmát"

Vyrážel ze sebe přerývaně.

„Ale to se ti nepovede! Já nejsem jako ty! Nejsem žádná zmrzačená bestie! Jsem šedý elf z Temného Hvozdu! Mě nezkazíš!"

Uruk chvíli nevěřícně zíral na jeho brunátný obličej, ale vzápětí se rozkřikl sám. Jeho zběsilost si nezadala s tou elfovou.

„Co si o sobě myslíš, ty nafoukaná nicko? Myslíš si, že je na tebe někdo zvědavej? Že zrovna já jsem celej říčnej učit nadržený protekční synáčky, jak se šoustá? Tak jestli jo, to seš na velkym omylu. Nejsem z tebe tak podělanej, jako jsou možná tam u vás v tý tvý Temný díře. Nejsem, slyšíš? Myslel sis, že se mi tim zavděčíš, co? Nevyšlo ti to a teď to svádíš na nějaký neexistujícící kouzla."

A škubl koncem provazu tak prudce, až se smyčka na elfově krku zadrhla a on se s chrapotem skácel k zemi, jeho ruce bezděčně vystřelily ke zmučenému hrdlu a pokoušely se uvolnit škrtivé sevření lana. Vzápětí však mrštně vyskočil zpět na nohy, pranic nedbaje na bolest ani slabost způsobenou nedostatkem vzduchu v plicích. Široce se rozkročil, jakoby se chtěl na skřeta vrhnout a snad by to i udělal, nebýt posledního záchvěvu pudu sebezáchovy, který v něm ještě zbyl. Srdce mu prudce bušilo, oči plály hněvem.

„Lžeš!"

Vykřikl!

„Očaroval jsi mě tou bylinou, nebo čím vlastně!"

A pevně sevřel obě ruce v pěst.

„To ty jsi způsobil, že jsem... že..."

Náhle se zarazil. Tváře se mu opět začaly vybarvovat do ruměna, v břiše jakoby se roztančilo hejno motýlů. Napadlo ho, že právě bezděky probudil cosi, co se mu teprve před několika málo okamžiky podařilo silou vůle uspat.

„No, schválně, co jsi? Jen to dořekni elfíku!"

Poškleboval se Marghul.

Že jsem... zatoužil po něčem tajemném, divokém a lákavém. Po něčem, co jsem nikdy neměl chtít.

Prolétlo Legolasovi hlavou tak náhle a prudce, že si to stěží stačil uvědomil. Ramena mu poklesla, dlaně se samy rozevřely. Vztek a zlost se počaly kamsi vytrácet. Z ničeho nic pocítil jako by ho někdo oblil proudem ledové vody.

„Vnucoval se mi, jak háravá čuba!"

Vyprskl skřet, který zjevně neměl dost trpělivosti počkat si na jeho odpověď, a to tím snad nejuštěpačnějším, nejpohrdlivějším tónem, jaký kdy Legolas slyšel.

V tu ránu ho překvapivě zaplavila sice krátká o to však intenzivnější vlna vděčnosti. Ano, přesně tohle právě teď potřeboval, aby se znovu pořádně naštval. Nenechá se přece ponižovat.

„Byl jsem pod vlivem toho tvého zatraceného kouzla."

Vysoukal ze sebe znovu sice o poznání rezerovaněji, stále však dost nakvašeně.

„A navíc..."

Tak honem, popoháněl se v duchu. Co ještě může vmést tomu proklatému stvoření do tváře a prokázat tím svou nevinnu? Dumal horečně a přehlížel, že snad až příliš horečně, na to, aby to byl jen skřet, koho se právě pokouší přesvědčit.

„Byl jsi to ty, kdo mě tak nestydatě provokoval, tam u té skály..."

Vysypal ze sebe nakonec. Skřet chvilku jen tiše stál a vypadal překvapeně. Pak sklopil oči stranou, jakoby honem nevěděl, kam s nimi. Pohled mu sklouzl na elfovu hůl, zahozenou do jakéhosi roští opodál. Natáhl se po ní, aby mu ji vzápětí trochu neurvale vrazil do náruče. Pak popadl svůj tlumok a přehodil si ho přes rameno.

„To nic neznamenalo, rozumíš?"

Sykal směrem k elfovi a opět se při tom důsledně vyhýbal jeho očím. Ten by býval přísahal, že ze skřetova tlumeného vrčení zaslechl cosi, jako rozpaky.

„Vůbec nic! Jen se na sebe podívej! Jak jsi bílej! Jako něco, co právě vylezlo zpod kamene. Kdo by o tebe stál? Takovej Lul gijak. Nešáh bych na tebe ani dřívkem."

Stiskl konec lana na kterém ho měl uvázaného a táhl ubohého Legolase pryč, příliš rychle na to, aby se elf stihl posbírat a držet s ním krok, jakoby byli dva zločinci prchající z místa činu.

„Nikdo nešuká s elfama! Nikdo! Ani ty největší zoufalci. Proč bych měl chtít zrovna já?"

Mumlal si spíš už pro sebe než ke svému zajatci, pouze občas na něj úkosem pohlédl.


	16. Chapter 16

„Nikdo nešuká s elfama! Nikdo! Ani ty největší zoufalci. Proč bych měl chtít zrovna já?"

Mumlal si spíš už pro sebe než ke svému zajatci, pouze tu a tam na něj úkosem pohlédl.

Legolas klopítal za ním a ani nedutal. Pokoušel se uklidnit své divoce tepající srdce soustředěným hlubokým dýcháním.

Marně a trochu překvapeně si pokoušel vybavit, kdy naposledy takhle zuřivě vybuchl. Jakoby se začínal stávat někým úplně jiným. Jakoby v něm tenhle uruk, tenhle Marghul, probouzel to nejhorší, co v něm kdy bylo.

A není divu, pomyslel si. Co jiného by v něm taky mohla vzbudit bytost tak podřadná? Odevzdaně se belhal za skřetem a po očku ho pozoroval. Usilovně se při tom snažil zaplašit vzpomínky na včerejší večer, vytanuvší mu na mysl při pohledu na urukova mohutná, široká záda.

Zároveň v něm ale začlo rašit zvláštní překvapivé uvědomění. Ne! Ozývalo se v něm stále hlasitěji. Tenhle skřet rozhodně není takový, jací ho učili, že skřeti jsou. Není krutý, nelítostný ani bezcitný. Snad divoký, neurvalý, opovážlivý. Ale nemá žádnou z oněch odpudivých vlastností, kterými se prý má vyznačovat celý jeho rod.

Možná, rozvažoval princ, je Marghul výjimka. Konečně, říká se, že skřeti jsou potomci elfů. Možná se někde hluboko v něm hlásí o slovo ono dávné dědictví. Jenže, nepřestával elf dumat, nikdy ještě nepoznal nikoho své krve, kdo by byl tak vášnivy. Tak nespoutaný!

V tom si, jako by se náhle probudil ze sna, připomněl tu lapálii s čarovnou bylinou a okamžitě si uvědomil, že by vlastně měl být pohoršený a znechucený skřetovým hulvátstvím a sprostotou a skutečně, něco jako pohoršení opravdu pociťoval. Pravda, ne úplně přesně tohle, nicméně cosi dost podobného. Nedokázal ten pocit sice přesně pojmenovat, v žádném případě to ale nebylo zklamání! Byl zkrátka jen pobouřen Marghulovými urážkami, to je vše. A to, jak na něj ten hulvát vychrlil, že je pro něj příliš ošklivý... Jde toliko o to, že něco takového slyší úplně poprvé. Legolas si byl až příliš dobře vědom obdivných pohledů, věnovaných mu jeho bratry elfy, a posléze i mnohými druhorozenými po té, co mezi nimi začal žít. Pohledů, které uznale spočívali na jemných rysech jeho tváře, zlatavých vlasech i souměrné postavě pouze proto, aby vzdaly hold jeho vybranému půvabu...

Nebylo na nich zbla hříšné smyslnosti, tím si byl dokonale jistý. A že ho některé z nich rozechvívaly a naplňovaly pýchou, to je přeci pochopitelné. Vždyť každý i ten nejvýznačnější nejpříkladnější hrdina má snad právo na trochu té marnivosti. Protože to byla marnivost, ne touha, když na něj Gimli... Ne!

Ten ohava zkrátka nemá sebemenší smysl pro vznešenou krásu.

Usoudil nakonec!

A pokud si myslí, že pro něj Legolas není dost dobrý... tím líp! Ano, přesně tak! Vlastně je rád! Jen by chtěl vědět proč... Konec konců, elfové byli vždy a všude považováni za nejsličnější a nejspanilejší rasu a nebylo ve Středozemi nikoho, kdo by si to troufl zpochybnit. Až na...

„Ty, Marghule!"

Osmělil se nakonec.

„Proč... proč, jak jsi říkal... s elfy nikdo nechce...ani zoufalci..."

Uruk se otočil a nepřítomně na něj pohlédl. Pak se jedovatě zašklebil.

„Kromě toho, že jsou pěkně odporný?"

A štítivě nakrčil nos.

„Nemaj v sobě stín smyslnosti! Jsou totálně chladný. Nehybný! Ležej u toho, jak prkna. To už je lepší šoustat díru po suku."

A mávnul rukou, jakoby chtěl názorně demonstrovat, jak moc je marné, pokoušet se rozvášnit elfa.

„Někdy u toho dokonce i umřou."

Dodal po chvíli se zlomyslným pochechtáváním.

„Ne, že by pak jeden poznal nějakej rozdíl."

To byla věta, která Legolase probrala z letargie.

Cože? Cože? Vyslovil to tak hodnověrně! Pomyslel si. Znamená to snad že Marghul sám...

„Ty jsi... „

Vypravil ze sebe a ani to nedokázal doříct, jak jím to otřáslo. Ustrnul v půlce věty, stejně tak, jako v chůzi. Vzápětí na to znehybněl i uruk.

Prudce se na něj otočil a překvapený elf si povšiml v jeho tváři výrazu... bylo to zděšení? Mohou skřeti zblednout? Pokud ano, stalo se to právě teď.

Marghulovi stačil jeden jediný pohled na elfa, aby mu došlo že prozradil více, než chtěl a nezbude mu, než vyklopit i ten zbytek. Otočil se zpátky a trochu prkenně se pokoušel pokračovat v chůzi.

„Nemůžu za to! Nemůžu, rozumíš?"

Vrčel tak tichounce, že to Legolas byl sotva schopen postřehnout a až příliš podrážděně.

„Neuďál bych jí nic špatnýho! Neuďál jsem jí nic špatnýho! Sotva jsem na ni šáhnul! Chtěl jsem jenom... Nebyla to moje vinna! Nebyla! Jen Temnota ví, co s tou děvkou bylo. Jestli někde cekneš...!"

Legolas se však už nedozvěděl, jaký osud by ho čekal, pokud by byl dostatečně bláhový a zmínil se někde o Marghulově prohřešku. Uruk se odmlčel. Místo toho jen vytrvale klopil hlavu k zemi a táhl elfa pryč mnohem kvapněji, než byl ten schopen postupovat.

Jakoby snad byl přesvědčený, že špatnému svědomí se dá prostě utéct, budete-li ovšem dost rychlí.

Legolas ho následoval, ostatně co mu taky zbývalo, z ochromení se ale hned tak vzpamatovat nedokázal. V hlavě mu vířilo asi tisíc myšlenek, kloudná ale nebyla žádná. Nezbylo než přiznat, že zkrátka netuší, jak se s touhle věcí srovnat! Jistě, říkal si, Marghul byl voják a bylo by bláhové věřit, že nikdy nikoho nezabil, ale nad osudem té nebohé ženy se mu přes to svíralo srdce.

A tak pochodovali dál v naprostém tichu, přerušovaném jen tu a tam prasknutím větvičky. Po poledni se zastavili a Marghul vyměnil elfovi obvazy. Kromě několika vět, které prohodili nad mapou, se ale v zápětí opět rozhostilo tíživé dusivé ticho. Jakoby tam, kde byl včera oheň, byl dnes led. K večeru se skřet několikrát zastavil znepokojeně se rozhlížel a nabíral do nozder vzduch. Legolas se ale nezeptal proč.

Nakonec se z nedostatku ničeho vhodnějšího utábořili v malé prohlubni obklopené křovím. Pojedli něco ze včerejších zásob a Uruk při tom opět vykonal ten samý podivný rituál s odřezky masa, který prováděl už včera. Možná se to elfovi jen zdálo, ale působil při tom ještě divočeji, oči ještě vytřeštěnější, výraz nepřítomnější.

Když pak konečně ulehl k němu na houni sevřel jednou svou rukou Legolasova svázaná zápěstí. Dělal to tak vždycky a Legolas chápal, že chce mít jistotu, že zůstane klidně ležet a nepokusí se během noci o nic nepatřičného.

Tentokrát se však něco změnilo. Tentokrát si skřet dal úzkostně záležet, aby mezi jeho a elfovým tělem zůstala vždy alespoň drobná mezera. Nepřitiskl se k němu, jako to dělával dřív, nesklonil se k němu aby nasál jeho vůni a Legolas by býval nedokázal rozhodnout, zda je tomu rád, či nikoliv.


	17. Chapter 17

Ani nové ráno mezi ně nepřineslo žádné oteplení. Stejně, jako včera, pochodovali ti dva zaraženě a zamlkle bok po boku, či spíše Marghul pochodoval a Legolas se úporně pohříchu však většinou marně pokoušel udržovat krok, což Marghul kvitoval se značnou nevolí. Během dne narazili na další potok a Marghulovi se povedlo vyštrachat zpod kamenů pár pstruhů, které si vzápětí upekli na ohni. Legolas si nakonec povšiml, že jeho společník se stává čím dál tím neklidnějším. Tu se otáčel po větru a znepokojeně větřil, tu se sklonil k zemi a důkladně studoval stopy, zanechané tam divokými stepními zvířaty. Chvílemi se zdálo že se pokouší naslouchat neznámým vzdáleným zvukům, které k nim z dáli polehounku nesl vlahý jarní vítr. I Legolas natočil hlavu aby se, po skřetově vzoru, zaposlouchal do jeho tichého, přes to však zlověstného ševelení, musel však s lítostí uznat, že jeho citlivý elfský sluch mu zde není příliš k užitku. V hlubokých lesích severozápadu dokázal rozlišit pípnutí kdejakého ptáčka, ba ani pouhý list, padající k zemi mu neušel, na pláních byl ale bezradný. Tady byl cizincem.

Několikrát se pokoušel oslovit Marghula slídícího okolo, pokaždé však bez úspěchu. Skřet ho vždy pouze odbyl popuzeným zavrčením a ještě pří tom máchnul tlapou, jakoby Legolas nebyl myslícím tvorem, ale obtížným otravným hmyzem, který je třeba pro dobro celé skřeti rasy zapudit co nejdál. Elf to nakonec přestal zkoušet.

K večeru dorazili k jakési mělké tůni plné chladivé čiré vody a Marghul se pustil do lovu raků, jichž bylo v potoku pod tůňkou habaděj. Legolas mu při tom úslužně nabízel svou pomoc, skřet ho však dost neurvale okřikl, tak se zase ukřivděně stáhl a jal se přemýšlet o nespravedlnosti života. Znovu, jako toho dne už mnohokrát si připomněl, že Marghul je hrubián a nevychovaný hulvát. Usedl na houni, která ležela opodál, uštipoval ze své večeře a hněvivě ho pozoroval. Jeho oči při tom neposlušně bloudily nahoru a dolů po urukově těle, jakoby se ani nemohly odtrhnout. Marghul byl dobře rostlý, to musel uznat. A ten zvláštní neobvykle tmavý odstín, do jakého byla vybarvena jeho pleť...

Známka jeho podřadnosti, připomněl si honem. Pro jistotu si ještě jednou zopakoval, jakýže je to hulvát. Jak hrubě ho urazil to ráno, po tom co... V hlavě se mu najednou, jako cizí, nežádoucí vetřelec zjevila vzpomínka na horké skřetovy rty přitisknuté na ty jeho, na jazyk razící si cestu do jeho úst a drsné dlaně svírající jeho boky a v břiše se mu opět roztančilo tisíc motýlů. Dost! Okřikl se v zápětí. Prostě po tom, jak ho urazil včera ráno. Je sice pravda, že i on vyřkl pár nehezkých věcí, ale to bylo něco jiného. Přece si pro to nezaslouží být takhle přehlížen! Možná, kdyby se Marghulovi omluvil, samozřejmě čistě formálně. Pouze pro urovnání situace...

Skřet se pomalu a téměř zadumaně zvedl od ohně, aby svázal Legolasova zápěstí. Ani se při tom na něj nepodíval a elf mlčel, jak zařezaný. Pak se stejně pomalu a rozvážně vrátil zpět k ohni. Elf na něj nepřestával zírat. Všiml si, že z jedné ze svých kapes vytahuje list s baňatou šišticí, stejný jako ten, co onehdá podal i jemu a zneklidnilo ho to. Skřet si ho bez váhání nacpal do úst. Pak se dlouho nedělo nic. Jeho věznitel pouze nehybně seděl, přežvykoval a s podivně nepřítomným výrazem zíral do mihotajících se plamenů, dokud z oblohy nezmizely poslední sluneční paprsky a vládu nad večerním nebem nepřevzaly hvězdy. Legolas už skoro usínal, když od ohně zaslechl tichounké sotva patrné chrčení. Zvedl se a překvapeně se zadíval na skřeta, ten se však ani nehnul, jakoby elf, krčící se na houni nebyl ničím víc, než pouhým vzduchem. Nebylo to však ono okázalé bezostyšné přezírání, jako při večeři. Elf si najednou ke svému zděšení uvědomil, že skřet ho opravdu nevnímá. Seděl u ohně a upřeně do něj třeštil zraky, jakoby byl jeho září uhranut. Ten zvláštní záhadný zvuk linoucí se z jeho hrdla se stával silnějším a silnějším. Už to nebylo jenom ono beztvaré nevýrazné chrčení, ale pomalu se proměňovalo v cosi znělého, vibrujícího plynule přecházejícího z jedné tóniny do druhé. Až se z toho nakonec stal hlasitý řev dunivě se rozléhající celou plání.

Legolas si najednou s hrůzou uvědomil, že ten zvuk poznává. Najednou jakoby znovu stál uprostřed temné noci mezi ostatními lučištníky na hradbách Helmova žlebu. Nehybný, s tětivou napjatou k prasknutí, mlčící, čekající. A z nekonečné dáli se k němu i k jeho druhům ve zbrani nese hrozivý ryk, jakési podivné strašidelné dunění vyrážené stovkami, či snad tisíci nepřátelských hrdel doprovázené zběsilým bušením bubnů, z něhož se jim ježily vlasy a krev stydla v žilách. Nikdo z nich v tu chvíli nepromluvil, ale Legolas si byl jist, že všichni jakoby v tu chvíli ucítili předzvěst své vlastní smrti.

Teď jako očarovaný zíral na to ohromující divadlo odehrávající se přímo před jeho šokovanýma očima.

Marghul už neseděl, ale vrhl se do jakéhosi podivného tance okolo ohniště. Zuřivě při tom poskakoval, točil se dokola, rozpřahoval ruce a zdvíhal je k nebi. Jeho dlouhé vlasy, spletené do jakýchsi podlouhlých rovných chuchvalců, které jindy bývaly pevně staženy kusem řemenu, byly teď rozpuštěné, divoce povlávaly kolem jeho hlavy, závratnou rychlostí se komíhaly nad ohněm a poletovaly vzduchem, jak jimi skřet pohazoval sem tam v prudkém nespoutaném zdánlivě nahodilém rytmu. Jeho hlas formoval chroptivá slova v cizí řeči, která elf sotva rozeznával od sebe. Najednou si z ničeho nic strhl vestu, vrazil ruce do horkého popela a pomazal si jimi tvář i obličej.

Elf byl jak přikovaný k zemi, chvílemi úplně zapomínal dýchat. Neměl nejmenší tušení, co´má tohle, u všech valar, znamenat, ale znovu a tentokrát silněji si připomněl, jaká z toho jde síla, jaká hrůza. A při tom to byl pouhý jeden osamělý skřet zpívající a tančící okolo ohně. Legolas by býval přísahal, že kdyby tohle viděl z blízka tenkrát, v onu osudnou noc na hradbách, nohy i ruce by mu vypověděly službu a on by nebyl býval schopen vypálit jediný šíp.

V okamžiku, kdy už si pomyslel, že děsivější to být nemůže, uruk se obrátil k němu. Pohlédl na něj, polonahý, zadýchaný, s pěnou u úst a očima doširoka rozevřenýma, planoucíma temnou zběsilou vášní. Elfovi poklesla brada v němém úžasu. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, než stačil cokoliv provést, přiskočil k němu, popadl ho za šaty a začal s ním bezohledně smýkat směrem k ohništi. Elf vyrazil tichý sotva znatelný ston a mimoděk pozvedl spoutané paže na svou obranu. To už však bezmocně ležel u ohně a nad ním se tyčil Marghul jak v nějakém příšerném záchvatu šílenství. V levé ruce třímal svůj meč, hrozivě se blýskající v záři plamenů.

„Potřebuju Krev! Rudou krev!"

Sípal tiše a v elfovi se v tu ránu zastavilo srdce.


	18. Chapter 18

Nakonec se ukázalo, že jediné o co Marghulovi šlo, bylo pár kapek uroněných z jemné ranky v Legolasově levé dlani, které nechal zkanout přímo doprostřed ohniště. Elf se přes to chvěl, jak list osiky a jen co ho uruk propustil, odplazil se zpět na houni, schoulil se tam do klubíčka a tiše prosil všechny dobré duchy, ať nad ním drži ochrannou ruku. Tisknul si při tom poraněnou dlaň, s hrůzou upíral zraky na skřeta a čekal, co se bude dít dál. Marghul však nevypadal, že by chtěl ještě něco podnikat. Nohy mu podklesly, on padl téměř bezvládně na kolena, hlavu skloněnou, nehybný, jako nějaká strašlivá socha. Prudce oddechoval a plameny barvili do ruda jeho strhanou, zpocenou a viditelně šedavou tvář. Meč, který ještě před několika okamžiky pevně svíral v levé ruce, teď s hlasitým cinknutím dopadl na kameny narovnané okolo ohniště. Chvíli panovalo strnulé ticho, narušované jen skřetovým hlasitým supěním, pak se Marghul namáhavě zvedl a tápavým krokem si to namířil přímo k houni. Mezi tím ještě stihl přihodit na oheň několik delších větví. To Legolase trochu zarazilo, protože dosud vždy, když se chystali spát činil uruk pravý opak. Oheň buď nechal dohořet, nebo ho alespoň uhasil. Jeho podivné chování dnešního večera zkrátka nedávalo pražádný smysl. Teď však už jen unaveně žuchnul vedle Legolase, který poplašeně ucouvl stranou.

„To by mělo stačit."

Zahuhlal celý vyčerpaný a víčka se mu při tom klížila.

„Co... co to mělo..."

Vykoktal efl, stále si udržující bezpečnou vzdálenost. Odpovědi se však nedočkal. Uruk ho rázně popadl, natáhl ho na houni a sám se svalil vedle něj. Sevřel ho tak pěvně, že se elf téměř nebyl schopen ani hnout a netrvalo dlouho a jeho dech se stal klidným a pravidelným.

Legolas neměl ani potuchy, zda skřet usnul, či nikoliv, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jeho železné sevření nepovolilo ani nyní, nezbylo mu, než se také uložit ke spánku.


	19. Chapter 19

Elf neměl ani tušení, jak dlouho spal, ale když se probral, byla kolem hluboká noc, Marghul pořád ještě funivě oddechoval po jeho boku, paže i stehna přehozená přes přes něho a i navzdory skřetově bezprostřední blízkosti, vnímal elf noční chlad, lezavě se mu zakusující do kůže. Jenže chlad, jakkoliv nepříjemný, nebyl hlavním důvodem, jeho náhlého procitnutí.

Něco bylo v nepořádku!

Legolas chvíli jen tiše ležel, ani nedutal a naslouchal šumění okolních řídkých křovin, v jejichž větvoví tančil lehký vánek. Zpočátku se vše zdálo normální, jen tu a tam jakoby se do rytmického pohupování větviček a šustění trávy vloudila drobounká sotva slyšitelná nepravidelnost. Pouze občas, jakoby některá z větévek zavrzala hlasitěji, či se jedno stébélko ohnulo o něco víc, než ta ostatní.

Legolas zkoprněl! Schoulil se na houni ještě o něco víc, zároveň však nastavoval uši všemi směry z nichž tušil přicházet ty zlověstné zvuky a vylekaně třeštil oči do okolní tmy. Marně se pokoušel přesvědčit svou poděšenou mysl, že to není nic víc, než dílo jeho příliš živé obrazotvornosti, zcitlivělé Marghulovým večerním představením. Nepatřičných zvuků, linoucích se ze tmy ale neubývalo a Legolas se pokoušel tišit své divoce pádící srdce i tlumit zrychlený dech, aby ani tento nicotný hluk nenarušoval jeho usilovné naslouchání.

A v tom se to stalo!

Jeden kus dřeva ve skomírajícím ohni hlasitě zapraskal a z ohnišně se vyvalil jasný proud jisker, který na krátký okamžik ozářil okolní křoviny. Legolas v nastálém světle zahlédl pár jasně lesklých svítících očí, odrážejících s nebývalou intenzitou zář ohně a s nimi i matný obrys ohromné tmavé mordy jakéhosi tvora, ukrývajícího se v jednom z křovisek.

Zděšeně vykřikl! Uruk, ještě pořád klimbající vedle něho se tím zvukem ihned probutil a v zápětí byl na nohou. Stačil mu jediný pohled, jediné zavětření, aby poznal, která uhodila.

„Kha mur dah!"

Zařval.

„Našli nás! Přece... „

Vydechl a rázně vyskočil na nohy. Mezitím bestie číhající v temnotách pochopila, že udělala chybu a rozhodla se neprodleně zaútočit. Ze stínu se bleskovou rychlostí tiše, jako dech vyřítil ten největší nejstrašlivější vrrrk, jakého kdy Legolas viděl – nebo o tom alespoň v tu chvíli byl přesvědčený - a bez váhání se vrhnul proti němu. Spíše bezděčně, než záměrně – na to byl až příliš vyděšený – se elf odkulil o pár potřebných palců stranou, aby uslyšel, jak kousek od jeho ucha sklaply na prázdno dvě obrovské čelisti.

Marghul oproti tomu nezaváhal ani na okamžik a ve chvíli, kdy zvíře proletělo těsně kolem nebohého elfa, se mu vší svou obrovskou silou opřel do boku a povalil ho na zem. Vrrrk se po něm divoce ohnal svou strašlivou tlamou, to už byl ale uruk dávno pryč a znovu na nohou. Šílenou rychlostí se vrhl k ohni a popadl meč a do druhé ruky také rozložitou větev s doutnajícími ohořelými konci. Legolas se mezi tím vyškrábal na nohy a ze všech sil se belhal k ohništi, jen pryč a dál od těch svítících očí, vyceněných tesáků, z nichž kapou sliny a horkého dechu linoucího se z tlamy tak kolosální, že by ho dokázala překousnout vejpůl jedním, jediným stisknutím.

Hrdlo se mu při tom úžilo hrůzou. Přestože už prošel tolika bitvami, utkal se s nesčetnými nepřáteli, ještě nikdy si nepřipadal tak na dosah smrti, jako teď. V oněch dřívějších dobách býval vždy svobodným bojovníkem stojícím hrdě a se zbraní v ruce v řadách své armády, po boku svých druhů. Tenkrát se mohl se bránit! Teď však byl bezmocným raněným zajatcem, jehož život byl plně závislý na ochotě jednoho skřeta vydat se pro něj všanc nebezpečí.

Marghul však rozhodně nezahálel! Odvážně se vrhl vstříc obří šelmě, která nejspíš nečekala tak prudký odpor a na krátkou chvíli se váhavě zarazila. On toho využil a máchnul před rozšklebenou vrrrčí mordou hořící větví. Bestie couvla.

Elf, jehož mezi tím zradila raněná noha, takže škobrtl a zhroutil se k zemi, mu prosebně nastavil svá spoutaná zápěstí. Skřet bez váhání máchl mečem a jeho ostrá čepel se srazila s provazy mezi elfovýma rukama. Nebylo však dost času udělat víc, neboť šelma se blížila a podle všeho se i sbírala k dalšímu útoku. Uruk opět vyrazil a Legolas se jal zuřivě škubat za natržený provaz. Pozoroval při tom Marghula a znenadání si překvapeně uvědomil, že zatím ani jednou nepoužil svůj meč. Nebyl však čas se nad tím zamýšlet. Stačilo jen pár rázných trhnutí a jeho ruce byly opět volné.

To bylo vše, co potřeboval!

Poblíž ohně se povaloval Marghulův luk a toulec s několika šípy a on po něm vystartoval tak rychle, jak jen to ve svém stavu dokázal. Jakmile jeho dlaně po neskutečně dlouhé době opět sevřely překvapivě pevné a kvalitní tělo luku a napjaly jeho pružnou tětivu, vše se změnilo. Ledově klidný se zpříma postavil a namířil na hlavu obludy, zuřivě vrčící a ještě stále dorážející na Marghula.

Teď už nebyl zoufalým bezmocným vězněm, byl silným neohroženým bojovníkem, pevně třímajícím v rukou vládu nad svým vlastním osudem. Věděl, že nebude potřebovat víc, než pouho pouhý jeden šíp.

V tom se však stalo něco neuvěřitelného.

Marghul, stále ještě máchající ohořelou větví, na něj koutkem oka pohlédl. Když si všiml napřažené tětivy a šípu neomylně namířeného do vrrkova srdce, bez váhání zaclonil elfovi výhled svým vlastním tělem.

„Ne! To nesmíš!"

Vykřikl mohutně. Legolas ho ignoroval a poodstoupil o pár kroků stranou. Znovu zacílil. Následující výstřel měl být smrtelný. Marghul však v tu ránu odhodil větev, několika mocnými skoky se přiblížil k elfovi a bez milosti ho povalil na zemi.

„To nesmíš udělat! Je to duch stepi! Nesmíš ho zabít"

Vyrážel ze sebe zadýchaný a vyčerpaný, takže mu bylo sotva rozumět. Jedním mocným trhnutím vyrval Legolasovi z ruky luk a odhodil ho kamsi do křoví. Pak se bleskurychle obrátil zpět k šelmě. Snad, že si náhle uvědomil, že už má v ruce toliko krátký mečík, jeho tvář celá ztuhla děsem. Z místa ale neuhnul ani o píď. Ovšem zvíře, které mezi tím nejspíš usoudilo, že zádrhelů bylo až příliš a že tahle kořist je urputnější, než se zpočátku zdálo, stáhlo ocas a po několika bezradných přešlápnutích zamířilo zpět do noci, z níž se ještě před chvílí vynořilo, tiše, nenápadně a bleskurychle jakoby nebylo ničím víc, než pouhým stínem, nehmotnou noční můrou, vzešlou z toho nejděsivějšího elfova snu.

„Byl to zvěd! Brzo přivede další. Musíme pryč! Hned!"

Vřískal Marghul, Legolas ho ale nevnímal

„Proč jsi to udělal? Proč jsi to udělal? Mohl jsem ho zabít! Ta obluda mohla být po smrti!"

Supěl rozzuřený k nepříčetnosti a i přes ostrou pulzující bolest z nenadála se navrátivší do jeho stehna se na skřeta vrhl s veškerou silou, jaké byl schopen. Těžká Marghulova tlapa ho však vzápětí srazila k zemi. Jako blesk byl uruk nad ním, tvář zkřivenou hněvem, oči, jako dva kusy ledu. Popadl nebohého elfa za halenu a začal jím třást.

„Co to s váma je, vy proklatý bílý bestie? Proč jste tak posedlí zabíjenim?!"

Cedil při tom skrz zuby, elfovi přímo do obličeje, každé slovo odsekával, jako kdyby jeho jazyk byl ostrou dýkou.

„Jakoby vám vadilo, že je kolem vás něco živýho! Nebejt vás a tý vaší zatracený posedlosti po černý krvi, moh bejt ještě..."

Náhle se zarazil. Jeho stisk na elfově haleně povolil, rysy se staly měkčími. Oči se stočili stranou, jakoby hleděly někam daleko přes hradbu času do dávné minulosti. Tiše si povzdechl.

„Naživu!"

Zavrčel nakonec a nedbale odhodil Legolase na zem, jakoby byl kusem smetí. Pak poodstoupil pár kroků do tmy a sevřel hlavu v dlaních.

Legolas nevěřícně sledoval jednu z dalších prudkých změn skřetových nálad a marně se snažil uhodnout, co za ní vězí tentokrát.

„Kdo?"

Hlesl tiše a ostýchavě. Odpovědí mu byl další povzdech.

„Ulkúz!"

Odvětil skřet zdráhavě.

„Můj ghumtug."

Elfovi najednou zcela nevhodně a nepatřičně zrudly tváře. Jistě! Na tohle slovo si vzpomíná až moc dobře. Ghumtug! To je ta věc, co spolu skřetí samci dělají, když jsou v poli, nebo na lovu. Nemravná věc! Upomněl se honem. Ale... ten Ulkúz, co zemřel... je možné, že to v Marghulovi zanechalo tak hlubokou ránu?

„Jak...?"

Zeptal se znova stejně nesměle a opatrně, jako prve. Skřet mezi tím narovnal ramena a svěsil paže podél těla.

„No, co myslíš?!"

Odsekl brunátně.

„Byl to voják! Moje jednotka zůstala v Orthanku, aby ho hlídala, ta jeho odmašírovala na Helmův Žleb. Nevrátil se! Takovejch bylo..."

Pohlédl na elfa, ústa zkřivená v pohrdlivém šklebu, pohled ale zastřený a plný hlubokého smutku.

„Musíme odsud vypadnout. Co nejrychlejš!"

Vyštěkl, elf však zůstal, jako přimrazený. V hlavě mu zběsile vířilo snad tisíc otázek.

Pro samu Elbereth, Helmův žleb! Opakoval si! Na jazyk se mu drala zrádná větička, že ví, že ho zná, že v té bitvě byl taky, na poslední chvíli ji ale spolkl. Místo toho jen užasle mlčel. Jistě, Marghul byl jiný, ale... Vždycky, po celý svůj dlouhý život byl přesvědčený, že skřeti jsou tvorové bez srdce, bez duše, k nepoznání zkaženi temným pánem. Žalostné bytosti žijící život naplněný strachem a nenávistí. Zabíjel je bez milosti a kouska slitování. Ba dokonce býval zvyklý pociťovat jistou dávku samolibého hřejivého uspokojení, když pozoroval, jak se jím vystřelený šíp noří do skřetího těla a to se vzápětí kácí bezvládně k zemi, zbavené i těch posledních zbytků života. Jasně si vybavil, jak se, ještě před tou osudnou bitvou s Gimlim popichovali, kdo jich dokáže zabít víc a jak ho zklamalo, když prohrál...

A teď má najednou věřit, že ty temné hordy, které bezmyšlenkovitě skrápěl záplavou svých šípů, byly plné tvorů, kteří milovali. Byli milováni! Miloval Ulkúz Marghula? A Marghul jeho? A jde to vůbec, aby muž miloval muže tak, jako ženu? Před očima mu najednou znovu vyvstal obraz Gimliho. Humpoláckého, věčně nabručeného, a nedůvěřivého vůči čemukoliv, čeho se kdy dotkla elfská ruka. Gimliho, přespříliš zaujatého vším trpasličím, než aby si všímal okolního světa a příliš poblázněného krásou paní Galadriel na to, aby si všímal Legolase. Ale přes to tak zvláštního! Tak jiného!

Nikdy, ani kdyby ho natahovali na skřipci v těch nejhlubších kobkách Utumna by to nepřiznal, ale miloval ty okamžiky, kdy se jeho trpasličí druh vyšvihl, či přesněji spíš vyškrábal k němu do sedla, přitiskl se k jeho zádům a objal jeho boky, příliš pevně, protože nedůvěřoval ani koňům.

Jeho pohled opět sklouzl na Marghula, kterak kmitá po tábořišti a horečně, bez ladu a skladu pěchuje všechny jejich věci do svého tlumoku.

Vlastně se mu dost podobá. Napadlo ho! Jenom to, co měl Gimli jednou, jakoby Marghulovi bylo naděleno stokrát.

„Musíme odsud rychle pryč!"

Sípal u toho, hlas celý rozechvělý strachy. Jeho zvuk vytrhl elfa ze snivého zahloubání.

„Ty vlastně nemůžeš rychle! A nemůžeš ani potmě. No, mughuz dah! Jestli tohle přežijeme..."

Z jeho naléhavosti až popadl provaz, celý rozsekaný a potrhaný a nešťastně si ho prohlížel.

„No, bude to muset stačit!"

Pronesl nakonec rezignovaně a upletl z něj jakous takous smyčku, kterou hodil Legolasovi kolem krku.

„Teď se to bude hodit."

Dodal!

„Aspoň tě nebudu muset mít furt na očích."

Ještě před tím, než definitivně opustili tábor, nabral do dlaně trochu vody a smísil ji s hrstkou popela z ohniště. Pak do té směsi namočil prst a jal se s ním cosi kreslit překvapenému Legolasovi přímo na tvář.

„Co to..."

Vykoktal ten, skřet se jen zazubil.

„Je tam tvoje krev."

Povídá, zatímco se pustil do kreslení stejného obrazce, tentokrát na svůj vlastní obličej.

„Znamení pána stepi. Carcharotha! Jestli nás teď někdo může zachránit, tak snad jenom on"

Legolas znal to jméno, a myšlenka na něj v něm rozhodně nevyvolala nic dobrého. Rozhodl se ale, že není čas být malicherný. Raději se skřeta zeptal, kam má v plánu uprchnout.

„Naše jediná naděje je, že překročíme buvolí stezku dřív, než nás dostanou."

Odpověděl Marghul.

„Jestli to bude stádo, kde maj mladý, půjdou po nich. Ne po nás. Neboj, vim kam jít. Cejtil jsem je."


	20. Chapter 20

A tak šli. Cesta to byla neveselá, namáhavá a plná bolesti. Marghul neustále popuzeně vrčel na elfa, který se, dle jeho názoru, ploužil jak smrad a měl by si koukat máknout. Mezi zuby při tom drtil cizí slova o jejichž skutečném významu si Legolas nedělal žádné iluze a kvůli kterým byl zase jednou od srdce šťastný, že nerozumí ani slovu z Černé řeči.

„Jak daleko je vůbec ta..."

Vydechl vyčerpaně a tiše při tom zasténal.

„A kdo je to vlastně ten zatracený (což bylo to nejhrubší slovo, jaké kdy použil), pán stepi, co nás má ochránit?"

„Stezka není daleko. Měli bysme tam dojít do rána. I timhle hlemýždím tempem. Du po čuchu! Akorát, že to znamená, že musim, proti větru, takže po čuchu pudou i voni. A ucejtěj tě na celou tuhle posranou pláň!"

Houkl Marghul, který si to štrádoval pár metrů před ním.

„A Carcharoth je... Řiká se, že je synem bílý vlčice Scara-ama. A ta je zase dcerou bohyně Dha. Scara-ama měla vyjít v požehnanym věku, jako březí, z pevnosti Votar-stor, aby chránila Vlčí kmen. No a jeho otcem je prej samotnej pán Temnoty."

Elfovi na tom cosi nepasovalo. Protože jestli to byl ten Carcharoth, kterého má na mysli on...

„Není náhodou mrtvý?"

Zeptal se podezíravě. Marghul se zarazil.

„Ty ho znáš?"

„No... slyšel jsem o něm mluvit... v rodném lese..."

Odvětil Legolas váhavě.

„A cos o něm slyšel?"

Zajímal se Marghul živě.

„To je teď jedno!"

Osopil se na něj elf.

„Jak nás může ochránit, když je mrtvý?"

„Neni mrtvej, ne tak úplně"

Oponoval zase Marghul.

„Slza Bohyně Draut spálila jeho tělo. Ale jeho duch se rozprostřel nad pláněma a teď je jejich ochráncem. I běžců, který po nich cestujou. Když máš na sobě jeho znamení z krve a popela... teda já nepatřim k Vlčim lidem, ale Ulkúz patřil. Naučil mě to..."

Ale elf už neposlouchal. Překvapeně nakrčil čelo. Příběh o smrti Carcharotha největšího a nejstrašnější v Morghotových vlkodlaků samozřejmě znal. Zemřel po tom co napadl Berena s Luthien, když prchali z Angbandu, kde se jim povedlo vyjmout Silmaril z koruny temného pána. Nevěděl však pranic o jeho původu, stejně tak neměl tušení, co mají být slzy bohyně Draut. Matně si vybavil, že jméno Draut už nedávno zaslechl. Podle Marghula to má být vládkyně jakéhosi bílého ohně.

„... a tak duchové stepi jsou jeho potomci. A taky ochránci Vlčího kmene. A ty bys, ty podělanej mizero, jen tak, bez mrknutí, zabil jednoho z nich! Nemůžeš přeci všechno v okruhu pěti mil jen tak bezmyšlenkovitě oddělat! Dokážeš si vůbec představit jakou příšernou pohromu bys na nás moh přivolat? Teď ale máme ještě naději, že Carcharoth, když bude stát při nás, svede zbytek smečky na buvolí stezku..."

Nepřestával Marghul drmolit.

Pokoušeli se zrovna vystoupat na jakýsi skalnatý vršek a elfovi se šlo mimořádně špatně. Na rozdíl od Marghula po tmě tápal a klopítal. Najednou mu hůl sklouzla do průrvy mezi kameny a on se s tupým heknutím řítil k zemi. Marghul byl v tu ránu u něho.

Elf si však najednou vybavil něco zvláštního. Místo, aby se snažil vstát zeptal se ho.

„Ty... jaks to myslel, že vrrrci ucítí mě?"

„No, protože, ty jedno tupý hovado," pravil uruk a znělo to skoro přátelsky.

„Ty hladový bestie celou dobu pasou po tobě."

Elf jen nechápavě zíral a nedokázal ze sebe vypravit ani slovo.

„Co si myslíš?"

Ušklíbal se skřet a popadl nespolupracujícího elfa do náruče.

„Mý maso je jedovatý. Za to to tvý je křehký, šťavnatý, jen se rozplývá. Pochutnali by si"

Zdálo se mu to, nebo si Legolas právě všiml, jak se uruk olizuje?

„Počkej..." nešlo to elfovi pořád na rozum. „Ty chceš říct, že... že to všechno jsi udělal, aby si mě chránil?

„No jasně, ty blbče!?"

Zasmál se skřet, tentokrát už docela přátelsky a laskavě.

„Za koho si myslíš, že jsem tancoval tanec dvanácti ohňů?"


	21. Chapter 21

Nebe zvolna světlalo a noc přecházela v ráno. Nakonec vybledly i ty nejvytrvalejší hvězdy, aby uvolnili místo nesmělému matnému svitu vycházejícího slunce.

Oba naši cestovatelé se znaveně choulili v jakési prohlubni pod skalnatým vrškem, kam se uchýlili po vyčerpávajícím nočním pochodu plném strachu a vrrrčího vytí, které se nad širou plání rozléhalo všemi směry a jakoby děsuplnou noční můrou, zdálo se být každým okamžikem blíž a blíž. Marghul ještě o něco vysílenější, než Legolas, neboť důsledně trval na tom, že musejí překročit i strmé skalní hřebeny, plné zrádných ostrých balvanů, kterých cestou povážlivě přibývalo, a jež elf nebyl schopen překonat bez jeho pomoci.

Legolas klížil oči a naprosto bezostyšně se tulil k Marghulově široké hrudi, příliš vyčerpaný a přestrašený na to, aby si dokola připomínal, že se to nemá. Ten na oplátku objímal jeho ramena a skláněl své čelo k tomu jeho.

„Setřásli jsme je?"

„Kdyby ne, už by nás měli. Chytili ten buvolí pach. Pudou radši po něm?"

„Tys je cítil, viď?"

„Předevčírem! A včera! Celej den!"

„Proč jsi nic neřekl?"

„Pche... A k čemu bys mi asi tak byl užitečněj, kdybys to věděl? Spi! Už jsme v bezpečí."

Legolas pevně stiskl víčka.

Muruwa!

Opakoval si při tom v duchu.

Muruwa! To bylo slovo, které na něj Marghul vyštěkl, otráveně a zpruzeně, jako pokaždé, když měl pocit, že je opět jednou nucen potýkat s elfskou natvrdlostí a nedostatečností a tvářil se při tom tak útrpně, jakoby podstupoval, kdo ví jakou, oběť. On však chtěl pouze vědět proč! Proč to všechno? Proč dal Marghul v sázku život, proč bojoval s vrrrkem a čaroval večer u ohně, když mu, jak on sám tvrdí nic vážného nehrozilo? Pročs to udělal, opakoval tak dlouho a vytrvale, dokud se skřet poněkud neochotně nepustil do vysvětlování.

„Teď jsme kmen! Trochu divnej sice", změřil si ho od hlavy k patě s neskrývaným pohrdáním, „ale kmen. A pro svůj kmen musíš udělat všechno. I kdybys měl zhebnout!"

„Anebo kdyby měl zhebnout někdo jinej."

Dodal se zlomyslným úšklebkem.

„Řiká se tomu muruwa! Prostě jakože... jakože musíte držet pohromadě."

Uzavřel svůj výklad a když si povšiml elfova zaraženého mlčení, jedovatě k němu prohodil:

„To je pro tebe nový, co? To u vás neznáte."

A Legolas musel uznat, že má pravdu. To, co ctili u nich doma nejvíce, nebyla muruwa. Byla to věrnost. Věrnost králi, věrnost rodu, věrnost tradicím, přísaze. Bezpodmínečná, bezvýhradná! To byla nejvyšší ctnost šedých elfů z Temného hvozdu i gondorských velmožů z bohatých jižních měst. Ale když putovali na východ (jak dávno, předávno se to dnes Legolasovi zdálo) hnáni zoufalou nadějí, že se jim podaří sprovodit ze světa Jeden prsten, nebyli pán se svými služebníky. Říkali si Společenstvo, ale mohli stejně dobře být i kmen. A jeden za druhého by bývali bez váhání ochotni položit i život. Myslel Marghul tohle, když vyslovil ono podivně znějící cizí slovo?

„V kmenu není nikdo důležitější, než jinej! Bez ohledu na to, jak je trapnej, ubohej, nebo směšnej."

Vysvětloval Marghul dál, elf se na něj podezíravě zadíval a zauvažoval, zda by se neměl urazit.

„Můžeš mít chuť toho druhýho třeba sežrat za živa, jak ti poleze na nervy, ale jak se do něj začne srát někdo zvenčí tak..."

A velmi výmluvně si přejel rukou pod krkem, jakoby onoho drzého narušitele právě vlastnoručně podřezával.

Ne, pomyslel si elf, ve Společenstvu jeden za druhého bojovali, riskovali, umírali, ale činili tak, protože byli věrní. Věrní myšlence, naději! Něčemu, o čem byli přesvědčeni, že je svou vznešeností přesahuje a mění tak jejich vlastní životy v něco malého. Postradatelného! Ne, Společenstvo nebylo kmenem. Ne, v tomto smyslu slova.

„... tomuhle ale žádnej s těch vašich nadutců stejně nikdy neporozumí."

Pronesl nakonec Marghul a to už se Legolas s definitivní platností urazil a rozhodl se přejít do protiútoku.

„Takže," pravil s předstíranou nevinností, „tím chceš říct, že bys kvůli mně zabil ducha stepi, kdybys musel?"

Ta otázka neměla být ničím víc než nevinným popíchnutím, o němž Legolas, který dávno ztratil před skřetem ostych, alespoň do té míry, aby věděl, jak a kde zasáhnout jeho citlivé místo. Přes to v něm náhle vyvolala zvláštní mrazení. Hlavou mu prolétlo, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby mu Marghul odpověděl ano, tohle bych pro tebe udělal. A někde hluboko v koutku svého srdce počal tajně doufat, že to uslyší. Skřet se ale místo toho, jak bylo jeho zvykem, přidrzle rozchechtal.

„Dostals mě, elfe!"

Vyrážel ze sebe se smíchem.

„Ty vůbec nejseš blbej!"

A jemu nezbylo, než se ke skřetovu bujarému veselí přidat, byť po eflsku. Tedy lehkým, i když pravda trochu samolibým pousmáním, které se nakonec trochu neplánovaně proměnilo v široký srdečný úsměv. Nemohl si pomoct, ale to, že Marghul mu přiznal jeho drobné vítězství, mu lichotilo. Jen úplně nenápadně, jako když zbloudilé zrnko písku rozdírá při chůzi kůži na plosce nohy, zasáhl jeho srdce pranepatrný osten hořkosti.

Zbytek noci už spolu téměř nepromluvili. Jen vytrvale šlapali, smrt v patách, a snažili se šetřit s dechem, aby jim zbylo sil.

Když Marghul ráno prohlásil, že už jsou mimo nebezpečí, chtělo se elfovi padnout na kolena a děkovat Elbereth. Anebo spíš tomu proklatému vlkodlakovi, jehož znamení stále ještě nesl na tváři?

Bylo to opravdu možné, že nad nimi, tenhle démon, jak Marghul tvrdil, držel ochrannou ruku?

Buď, jak buď, teď už to bylo jedno. Byl živý, ležel v Marghulově náručí a pomalu ale jistě se k němu začal vkrádat spánek. On ale tušil, že hned tak neusne! Ne do té doby, dokud se nezbaví jedné vtíravé myšlenky, která ho, jak stín pronásledovala celou cestu a nedala mu pokoj, ačkoliv se jí snažil zapudit s urputností vskutku mimořádnou. Vytrvale na něj dorážela zarývala se mu do srdce a zanechávala v něm pocity strachu a vinny. Nakonec mu myslí zaznívala jedna jediná otázka.

Co, když jsem to byl já?

A dobře věděl, že dokud v něm nepřestane hlodat, spánek k němu nepřijde. Jenže, jak se Marghula zeptat a neprozradit se? Musí to alespoň zkusit! Dodal si odvahy, z hluboka se nadechl a ...

„Ty, Marghule..."

„Hm..."

„Víš něco o tom, jak umřel Ulkúz?"

„Co?!"

Uruk vyvalil oči a mírně se na houni nadzvihl.

„Proč... proč tě to zajímá?"

Koktal zaraženě. Jeho pohled se znovu vybarvil tím zvláštním, vzdáleným zastřeným smutkem, který elfa ohromil už prve v noci.

Skřetích vojáků tam bylo snad tisíc, možná i víc, uvažoval překotně, a on jich zabil sotva pár desítek a i kdyby Marghulova ghumtug býval opravdu zabil šíp, nebyl žádný důkaz, že patřil zrovna jemu... Ale tohle přece mu přece nemůže říct.

Znovu upřel svůj zrak do Marghulových ztrápených očí a najednou, z čista jasna mu odněkud z hloubi vytanul na mysl dávno zasutý a téměř nezřetelný obraz ženy, na kterou si sotva pamatoval. Na její drobné něžné ruce, záplavu zlatých vlasů a zdánlivě nikdy neuvadající laskavý úsměv.  
„Moje matka!"

Zašeptal nakonec.

„Byl jsem ještě dítě, když na Temný hvozd zaútočila ze severu Nekromantova skřetí armáda. Ani jsem ji pořádně neznal."

„Chci jen," dodal po chvíli, „chci jen, abys věděl, že jsem to prožil."

Skřet si zhluboka povzdychl, vztáhl k němu své hrubé tlapy a sevřel jimi elfovy spánky. Lehounce se naklonil, takže se jeho čelo dotklo toho Legolasova. Nikdo z nich ani nedutal, oba pohrouženi hluboko, přehluboko do sebe.

„Je mi líto tvý mámy."

Hlesl konečně skřet.

„Je mi líto tvého ghumtug."

Odpověděl mu elf.

A hlavou mu při tom běželo, jak jim dlouhá vleklá nikdy nekončící válka bere všechno, co milovali. A jak je úplně jedno, kdo to začal a kdo je v právu.

Díval se při tom skřetovi do očí a na svých rtech cítil jeho dech.

Marghulova ústa jsou tak blízko. Uvědomil si náhle. Udělat tak ten poslední krok překonat tu pranepatrnou vzdálenost, teď, hned,..."

„Někdy, elfe, skoro zapomínám," pravil náhle on a suše se zasmál, „že jsi vlastně nepřítel."

Dodal nakonec a jeho ruce se zvedly z elfova těla.


	22. Chapter 22

Legolas ležel na beraní houni, která se zdála oproti dřívějšku neobvykle měkká hebká a pohodlná. Vše kolem něj bylo jakoby kalné, zastřené a ve velké dálce. Ležel tiše, pravidelně oddechoval. Najednou si povšiml, že se nad ním tyčí jakýsi temný stín a zneklidněl. Hrdlo se mu sevřelo, neblahým tušením, že se zvěd, vrrrčí špión, který je celou včerejší noc nemilosrdně stíhal, přece jenom rozhodl uhnout z buvolí stezky a dál nemilosrdně slídit v jejich stopách. Plný obav zvedl hlavu a už už by se býval pokusil o střemhlavý úprk, když tu se stín ještě více přiblížil a naklonil k němu a on si náhle uvědomil, že je to vlastně mohutné a kaštanově snědé Marghulovo tělo. Položil hlavu zpátky na houni. Všechno bylo v nejlepším pořádku. Marghul se pomalu skláněl blíž a blíž, na tváři mu hrál jízlivý úsměv, oči svítily sebevědomou uštěpačností. Elf se ani nehnul. Nakonec se uruk schýlil až tak, že se jeho rty i špička nosu téměř dotýkaly Legolasova spánku. Zhluboka nasál vzduch do svých širokých nozder a podmanivě zašeptal.

„Začínáš bejt cejtit jako normální tvor. Čímž myslím,ne, jako nějaká blbá kytka! Ale jako ty!"

Pak se mu zpříma zahleděl do očí a začal se rošťácky křenit. Jeho tvář byla tak blízko, až se z toho elfovi rozbušilo srdce. Se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak si Marghul smyslně olíznul horní ret.

„Marghule..."

Vysoukal ze sebe, celý rozechvělý. A ten se zjevně rozhodl, že mu odpoví.

„No, tak, na co čekáš? Udělej to!"

Šepotal stejně dráždivým koketním tónem, jako prve a znovu se sklonil k elfově ušnímu lalůčku.

„Víš přeci, že to chceš! Moc potom toužíš."

„Toužím..."

Hlesl elf, celý zmámený. Zvedl ruce a sevřel jimi Marghulova ramena, tak opatrně a zlehýnka, jakoby snad byla z broušeného skla a on se bál, že když přitlačí přes míru, rozmáčkne je. Zvolna a jemně, je přitahoval k sobě a upřeně pozoroval Marghulovy rty, které byly každým okamžikem blíže těm jeho, až nakonec zavřel oči a blaženě si vychutnával, jak spolu splývají. Marghulův dotyk byl horký a tak opojně hebký, až samým překvapením vydechl a aniž si pořádně uvědomil co dělá, pootevřel ústa. Skřetův jazyk se okamžitě s bojovnou prudkostí vedral dovnitř a ten elfův mu přeochotně a bez nejmenšího váhání vyšel vstříc. Jeho ruce se mezi tím ovinuly kolem skřetových paží a zad a pevně ho sevřely, takže na jeho útlém těle vzápětí spočinula Marghulova mohutná váha. Elf se k němu tiskl, jakoby na tom závisel jeho život a nepřestával ho líbat. Každý jeho výdech teď vyšel z jeho hrdla jako vášnivý ston.

Najednou z ničeho nic se vzduch kolem nich začal projasňovat a podivná, neurčitě šedá mlha, která je ještě před chvilkou obklopovala se zvedla. A oni dva už neleželi, ale stáli. Elf se překvapeně rozhlédl okolo sebe po robustních zvrásněných kmenech stromů a paprscích jasného slunečního svitu, tu a tam se deroucích mezi jejich hustým listovím. Prohlížel si trsy vysoké trávy i koberce hustého hebkého zeleného mechu, zaposlouchal se do radostného zpěvu ptáků a v tu ránu mu to bylo jasné. Temný hvozd! Východ slunce nad Temným hvozdem. Tak proto byla taková tma! Začal mít jakýsi podivný neurčitý dojem, že jeho šaty, které měl ještě před chvílí na sobě jsou někde pryč. Napadlo ho, že by tu záhadu měl prozkoumat, ale rozmyslel si to, když zjistil že i Marghulovo oblečení kouzelně zmizelo a veškerou jeho pozornost okamžitě zaměstnala přemíra odhalené sytě hnědé matně se lesknoucí kůže. Byla to hotová hostina a on nevěděl zda se má dříve dívat, hladit, líbat, či se jen zlehka dotýkat. Slastně zavzdychal a ta barva se najednou rozlila všude kolem něj. Celý svět měl rázem nádech do hutně kaštanova a přes jeho tlumenou clonu doléhal odněkud k elfovým uším rozpustilý Marghulův smích. Legolas se zmateně rozhlížel kolem sebe, nedokázal však přijít na to, odkud ten zvuk přichází. Až jeho zrak padl na nedaleký říční proud, v němž ho spatřil rozkošnicky rozvaleného, kterak se ráchá ve vodě a spiklenecky na něj pomrkává.

„Chceš se na mě podívat? Chceš?"

Šeptal podmanivě a znělo to spíš jako konstatování, než jako otázka. Legolas jen pro pořádek pokýval hlavou.

Skřet se ještě chvíli zcela bezostyšně vystavoval jeho očím, aby se po chvíli nonšalantně zvedl a zamířil směrem k elfovi. Když Legolase opět sevřel v náručí, nebyla jeho pleť ani chladná, ani vlhká, ale stejně rozpálená, hebká a hladká, jako před chvílí. Jemně elfa nadzvihl a položil ho na měkký chladivý koberec z mechových polštářů.

„Co chceš?"

Vydechl s příslibem nepoznaných rozkoší v hlase a Legolas najednou ke svému úleku nevěděl, jak má odpovědět.

„Já... já, ty víš! Řekni, že víš, co dělat."

Koktal zaraženě a vnímal při tom, jak se mu obě tváře vybarvují do ruda. Skřet se jen tiše pochechtával a v očích se mu nezbedně roztančilo snad tisíc zářivých plamínků.

„Jsi panic!"

Škádlil ho se svou obvyklou rozverností. A elf se z rozpačitosti rozhihňal. Tuhle větu už z jeho úst jednou slyšel, tentokrát ale nezněla ani jízlivě, ani pohrdlivě. Marghul se na něj díval vřele a laskavě. Jeho rty se opět s dravou vášnivostí zmocnily těch elfových a jeho ruka se zvolna vydala na cestu přes elfova ramena, hruď a břicho, až trýznivě pomalu a jemně. Legolas vnímal hrubou kůži Marghulovy dlaně a chvěl se očekáváním. Jeho penis horký a nalitý krví jakoby netrpělivě křičel, už, už, už, jenže skřet si dával na čas. A když pak Marghulova horká zvrásněná dlaň překonala těch posledních pár palců, jeho boky samy od sebe prudce vystřelili nahoru, jakoby chtěly vyjít vstříc té úžasné záplavě slasti, která ho najednou prostoupila.

Skřet se drze zasmál a zatímco stále ještě zasypával jeho ústa krk i tváře hojnými polibky. Pevně uchopil jeho tělo a sevřel ho ve své pěsti. Legolasem se rozlila vlna dosud nepoznané rozkoše, když Marghul začal pomalu pumpovat nahoru a dolů, měl skoro pocit, že se v ní na místě utopí. Skřetovy pohyby se neustále zrychlovaly a on věděl, že stačí už jen chvilička pranepatrná chvilička, jen několik dalších něžných pohlazení a...

Zprudka otevřel oči a několikrát zmateně zamrkal. Co se to stalo, tázal se nechápavě. Ještě před chvílí byl přece v Temném hvozdu a... ale když se rozhlédl kolem sebe, spatřil jen širo širé pláně pokryté ostrými skalisky, koupající se v ostrých paprscích ranního slunce. Vedle něj ležel Marghul a tiše pochrupoval. Zahambeně odvrátil od skřeta hlavu a nechal ji s těžkopádným žuchnutím dopadnout zpět na houni.

Pro Elbereth! Byl to je sen! Nemravný, hříšný, nestoudný! Sen! A přes to se jeho zrádné tělo ještě stále, jakoby doteď spočívalo na oné měkounké podušce z mechu, chvělo přívaly smyslné vášně a dychtilo po skřetových dráždivých dotycích. Elf si s hrůzou uvědomil, že se začíná měnit. Nikdy, nikdy před tím, ani s Gimlim, nepocítil nic tak intenzivního, nic, co by ho tak pohltilo a ovládlo. Celý život nesešel s té správné cesty a stačí pár týdnů s tímhle...

Úkosem a po očku jukl na Marghula stále ještě si pokojně lebedícího po jeho boku, nevnímajícího svět kolem.

Ale copak... něco tak opojně krásného může opravdu zároveň být i tolik špatné? Vloudila se mu z ničeho nic do hlavy kacířská myšlenka a on ji rázně odehnal.

Jeho mužství stále ještě bolestně vzrušené a uvězněné v jeho příliš upnutých leginách se důrazně hlásilo o slovo. Zajel rukou dolů a rozepnul pár potřebných knoflíčků na svém poklopci. Pevně při tom sevřel víčka a rty stiskl tak, až v nich ucítil tupý svíravý příval bolesti. Snažil se příliš nemyslet na to, co dělá. Jeho vyvrcholení se rychle přibližovalo a on se zoufale snažil utlumit veškeré vzdechy i stony, které by snad mohla vyloudit jeho neposlušná ústa. Nakonec si nacpal ruku do úst a stiskl mezi zuby několik posledních článků svých prstů.

Marghul spal, jako když ho do vody hodí.

Když bylo po všem, natáhl se k němu i Legolas po chvíli usnul tvrdým poctivým bezesným spánkem.


	23. Chapter 23

Následujících pár dní se oba cestovatelé na své pouti poněkud odchýlili od kurzu stanoveného mapou. Marghul velmi důsledně trval na tom, že se musejí držet těsně při hranicích teritoria oné vrrrčí smečky, s níž už měli čest té osudné noci, kdy je přepadl zvěd a že je to tak nejbezpečnější. Tahle prý, tvrdil, už po nich nepůjde, bude se držet buvolí stezky a na její výsostné území si žádní další vrrci proniknout netroufnou. V tomhle to jsou, přesvědčoval Legolase, velmi zásadové šelmy. Ten ale neměl sebemenší touhu se přítl. Pokyvoval hlavou, pozoroval Marghula, kterak se svým citlivým čichem pokouší co nejpřesněji vytyčit pomezí dvou vrrrčích distriktů a v duchu počítal, jak moc už sešli z cesty. Slunce a v noci i hvězdy mu v tom byly spolehlivými pomocníky. Zrovna tak se snažil co nejpečlivěji prostudovat Melianiny náčrtky, stejně jako zápisky, které k nim připojila a měl-li k tomu příležitost a Marghul neměl námitek, dlouze si je pročítal.

Taková příležitost se mu ale nenaskytla zdaleka tak často, jak by si sám býval přál. Skřet si totiž náramně žárlivě a krajně podezíravě střežil svou válečnou kořist a elfovým očím ji předkládal s neskrývanou nelibostí. Legolas si rovněž povšiml, že tenký svazek Melianina deníku se vždy zjeví vytažen ze zcela nové kapsy či záhybu jeho garderoby, nebo případně bagáže.

Schovává ho přede mnou! Nevěří mi!

Uvědomoval si s trpkostí, zatímco si prohlížel útlou cihlově červenou vazbu královnina rukopisu.

Někdy mu vrtalo hlavou, jak asi jeho uchvatitel k tomuto pokladu přišel. Před očima se mu v takových chvílích zjevoval obraz zkázy Železného Pasu a spolu s ním i čím dál tím častěji, také myšlenka a celé kopy vyděšených a znenadála naprosto bezprizorních černých těl motajících se bezradně po pláni okolo věže, pronásledovaných mohutnou neuchopitelnou neznámou silou čerstvě probuzených stromů, jež je bez milosti štvala až k smrti. Nikdy před tím ho ani nenapadlo, přemýšlet nad tím, co v té chvíli asi cítili. Vždy se prostě jen spolu se svými druhy radoval, když narazil na další znetvořenou skřetí mrtvolu a byl si tenkrát nevývratně jistý, že je to vše, co o nich potřebuje vědět. Že jsou mrtví! Nezdálo se mu důležité zjišťovat detaily o tom, jak zemřeli, nebo co při tom cítili. Teď se však ze všech svých sil snažil vžít do Marghulovy mysli v ten osudný moment, kdy došlo na lámání chleba a jemu nezbylo nic víc, než chvatně a ve strachu opustit svůj domov, toužil-li spasit alespoň holý život. Proč z hojnosti všech pokladů, které Sarumanovi komnaty nabízely, sáhl právě po tomhle titěrném a na první pohled naprosto bezcenném spisku, to bylo pro Legolase záhadou. Čím, tázal se sám sebe, mohl být pro skřeta tak vzácným, že pro něj riskoval naprostou zkázu?  
Ta záhada mu nedávala pokoje, vracívala se k němu zas a znova a hlodala v něm s překvapivou vytrvalostí. Marghul byl však mimořádně nesdílný. Pokaždé, když se na to elf pokoušel, byť třeba zcela nenápadně, zavést řeč odbyl ho vzteklým zavrčením.

Krajina severu, jíž teď procházeli, pozvolna měnila svůj ráz. Dlužno dodat, že k elfově nelibosti, neb teď byla náhle o mnoho skalnatější a plná ostrých a špičatých kamených hrotů, stejně jako povlovných a mírně svažitých vršků. A přestože Marghul dělal, co jen mohl, pravidelně čistil ránu, poctivě přepíral obvazy a ulevoval mu, kde to jen šlo, jeho zranění se ještě stále bolestivě ozývalo a nejvíce o sobě dávalo vědět, právě během obzvlášť namáhavých výstupů.

"Je to zatrolená věc!"

Lamentoval pokaždé, když rozvazoval obvazy, aby poskytl elfově nešťastné noze náležitou péči.

"Měl by sis odpočinout."

Dodával k tomu.

"Ale teď se nemůžem zastavit."

A se vztyčenou hlavou zlověstně zavětřil, aby dodal svým slovům náležitou váhu.

Jeho nešťastný pacient, na to však neodpověděl ani pranepatrným slovíčkem. Vlastně to téměř vypadalo, že Marghulovu svědomitou péči ani nevnímá. Jeho mysl, ač se to pečlivě ukrývaná a bedlivě střežená mapa totiž nebyla jediným projevem nedůvěry, který musel přetrpět.

Od té doby - a netrvalo to od té události s vrrrkem dlouho - co z Marghulova kdysi pevného a bytelného lana zbyla jen žalostná hromádka cárů, takže už z něj při nejlepší vůli nemohl uplést spolehlivou smyčku, jíž by býval, jak měl ve zvyku, nemilosrdně přehodil přes Legolasovo hrdlo, přistoupil skřet na novou taktiku. Vyžadoval nyní, aby se jeho zajatec pohyboval vždy alespoň krok dva před ním a toho to nad míru uráželo. Jistě, z hlediska jeho cti nebyl zas až tak velký rozdíl v tom, zda je veden na provázku jako pes, či hnán před sebou jako ovce, ačkoliv to druhé bylo při nejmenším pohodlnější. Co mu ale stále nešlo na rozum, byl ten zjevný do očí bijící fakt, že mezi ním a jeho skřetím společníkem se stále ještě, jako ošklivý černý mrak, vznáší stín podezíravosti a nepřátelství.  
Copak jsem mu k něčemu podobnému kdy zavdal příčinu?

Dumal rozhořčeně.

Copak nedodržuji naší dohodu dostatečně svědomitě? Copak nepředčítám mapu správně a bez vzpěčování? Copak jsem ho kdy ohrozil? Dokonce ani, když jsem měl v ruce luk...

A vrhl přes rameno směrem k nic netušícímu skřetovi jeden letmý o to však zlostnější pohled.

Muruwa!

Letělo mu hlavou zas a znova! Udělal to kvůli mně! Zachránil mě! Jistě, potřebuje mě. Kdo by mu ukazoval cestu a kdo by nabídl nalezený poklad králi Thranduilovi, když ne já, ale...

Ano, Legolas to nemohl popřít. Marghul riskoval život kvůli němu. Ne kvůli pokladu ani královské odměně, ale protože jsou kmen. A v kmeni platí přísný zákon muruwa, který znamená víc, než vlastní krev a nutí jeho příslušníky vystavovat se nebezpečí jeden pro druhého. A bez pochyby by to udělal by to znova, tím si byl elf jistý.

Tak proč všechna ta přepečlivá ostražitost, proč všechna ta ponižující opatření, která ho mají držet na uzdě?

Myslí si, že jsem zrádce!

Pomyslel si s hořkostí.

Že bych mu, i přes to přese všechno, co pro mě udělal, při první příležitosti vrazil nůž do zad.

Princ měl vysoké mínění o své počestnosti, teď v něm ale z ničeho nic začala hlodat myšlenka, o to dotěrnější oč nepříjemnější. Jistě, člověku a tím spíše elfovi by zachoval věrnost bez váhání. Ale skřeta, skřeta by...

Ale, co!

Okřikl se rázně.

Co mu vlastně záleží na míněné nějakého nízkého zplozence temnoty. A ten protivný sen taky nic neznamenal. To jen proto, že o tom, o té věci... před tím mluvili. Proto ho ten nesmysl strašil i ve spánku. Ten sen...

Prudce zavřel oči a několikrát na sucho polkl. Některé věci se o sobě prostě dozvědět nechtěl.

Onoho podvečera se utábořili pod jakýmsi povlovným svahem s oble klenutým hřebenem a několika pramínky, vyvěrajícími z jeho boků, vesele zurčícími okolní nízkou travou. Stráň, pod níž rozbili tábor byla plná syslích nor a Marghul vynašel podivuhodně důmyslný způsob, jak je z nich, za vydatné elfovy pomoci vystrnadit, aby pak následně jediným nelítostným škubnutím zpečetil jejich osud. Lov pokračoval skvěle a nejlepší na tom bylo, že Marghulova taktika od něj nevyžadovala víc, než aby se tu a tam přesunul od jednoho syslího doupěte k druhému, ztropil tam trochu hluku, zašťoural klackem, nebo vehnal dovnitř trochu kouře z očouzených dřevěných oharků, které si přinesl od ohniště. Legolas si po dlouhé době připadal opravdu užitečný a stále hojnější a bez ustání se rozrůstající kupa, na níž se hromadila jejich společná kořist, ho v tom jen utvrzovala. I skřetovo bujaré veselí nad vydařeným lovem bylo jako vždycky pořádně nakažlivé. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že se navzájem rozpustile poplácávali po ramenou a gratulovali si, jako dva staří braši.

"Byli jsme skvělí! Jen se na to podívej! Máme zásoby na několik dní!"

Povykoval Marghul nadšeně a Legolas se z čista jasna, ke svému obrovskému překvapení přistihl, že se směje. Opravdově, upřímně a nenuceně, jakoby nebyl bídným vězněm vytrženým z domova a odvlečeným daleko od svého pána a svých povinností obránce Gondoru a že něco v těch tmavých uhrančivých očích patřících mordorskému pěšákovi mu brání, aby přestal. V jeho mysli se náhle z ničeho nic zjevil obrázek Gondoru. Pyšného, mocného a upjatého. Se vší svou povýšenou vznešeností a odměřenou škrobeností. A přes to přese všechno pokorně uctívajícího dědičného krále. Představil si, co by asi teď dělal, kdyby ho Marghul býval tak bezohledně neuchvátil a neodvlekl s sebou sem, do, jen Eru ví jaké, pekelné divočiny. Nejspíš by vedl jednu z některých příhraničních hlídek. Nebo by mašíroval po hradbách a spolu s ostatními lučištníky strážil obranné valy města.

Zvláštní! Mezi lidmi si vždy připadal tak nějak větší, urozenější než ostatní jeho druzi, patřící k oné rase, která ho obklopovala v jižní říši. A gondorští, dokonce i včetně těch nejváženějších velmožů, jakoby to bezděčně přijímali a neprojevovali mu nikdy nic jiného, než zdvořilý respekt.

Ale zde, zde v Marghulově společnosti, se mu jeho nadřazenost náhle nezdála tak přirozená a nezpochybnitelná, jako dřív a nejpodivnější na tom bylo, že mu to vůbec nevadilo. Najednou se mu ani trochu nechtělo vyměnit odpoledne strávené lovem hrabošů za směnu na Gondorských hradbách.

Zaraženě se odmlčel a pohlédl na Marghula, pobrukujícího si cosi, co zřejmě byla jedna z dalších skřetích podivně chraplavých písní a stahujícího z kůže jedno z ulovených zvířat. Opět, jako už tolikrát, během jejich společné cesty nevěděl, co si má myslet.


	24. Chapter 24

Večeře se docela povedla a Legolas se rozhodl využít skřetovy očividně skvělé nálady, aby znovu zavedl řeč na tajuplnou Melianinu mapu s pokladem. Tentokrát se však rozhodl, že na to půjde od lesa a spustil sám. Dal se do vyprávění o zkáze Orthanku tak, jak ji znal. O pastýřích stromů, kteří - dle pověsti, dodal honem - zburcovali zbytek dosud pokojně spícího lesa Fangornu a ten se, živen divokou pomstychtivostí, vrhl vstříc lítému boji na život a na smrt s černokněžnou uchvatitelskou mocností. A jak na své trestné výpravě nemilosrdně rozdrtil na prach vše, co mu přišlo do cesty.

Dával si při tom přepečlivě záležet, aby svůj příběh vylíčil se vší pompézností a náležitě poutavě, a co nejvíce se tak přiblížil pradávným eposům ze starých hrdinských dob, které vždy tolik obdivoval. Nemálo ho proto zarazilo, když ho Marghul dobře v polovině jeho vyprávění přerušil hurónským chechotem.

"Chodící stromy!"

Zalykal se smíchy, zatímco Legolas na něho nechápavě a trochu uraženě civěl.

"Prej chodící stromy!"

Pokračoval neméně nezdvořile.

"Teda, nevim, elfe, jakej Raghaz tam u vás v Gondoru žvejkáte, ale zdá se, že je to fakt dobrej matroš."

"Ale..."

Zarazil se Legolas, zase pro jednou vyveden z míry skřetovou jízlivou uštěpačnou drzostí.

Proč, u všech valar, musí všechno pořád zpochybňovat!? Prskal si vztekle pro sebe. Proč nemůže alespoň někdy projevit trochu respektu a prostě mi věřit?

"Tak jak to podle tebe bylo?"

Zakabonil se a vrhl na skřeta pohled tak popuzený, až se sám vyděsil nad svou vlastní troufalostí. Ten se ale zatvářil překvapivě vážně, jeho pohled zesklovatěl a upřel se kamsi do dáli, jakoby jakoby se díval skrz něho.

"Tak já ti něco povim, princátko."

Vypravil ze sebe nakonec, podivně zastřeným hlasem.

"Železnej pas byla velká říše. Mocná a úžasná! Ňáký blbý chodící stromy by ji neporazily, ani kdyby existovaly. Pravda je taková, že se porazila sama. A ty zaostalý nuly z Rohanu už jen přišly k hotovýmu. Naštěstí byly příliš tupý na to, aby pochopily, co jim takhle zadarmo padlo do klína."

Legolas se nezmohl na víc, než na jeden vytřeštěný pohled.

O čem to ten zatrolený skřet vlastně mluví? A co je, u všech valar, nula? No asi to nebude nic moc lichotivého, táhlo mu hlavou. Na jazyk se mu mezi tím dralo tisíc námitek a on je jen tak tak stačil všechny spolykat dřív, než mu stačili samy neposlušně vnutit do úst a odhalit víc, než by bývalo bylo pro jeho vlastní bezpečí rozumné.

Marghul mezi tím zachytil jeho nechápavý pohled a začal poněkud zasmušile vysvětlovat.

"Nad tim údolím, kde stála věž, byla soutěska. A na ní přehrada! Poháněla spoustu ozubenejch kol v továrně pod sebou. Až to bralo dech, jak to všechno fungovalo a točilo se a zapadalo do sebe. A kolik práce to všechno udělalo! "

Pravil obdivně a jeho posmutnělé oči zabloudily k těm elfovým, aby se pak váhavě obrátily k zemi.

"Jenže nějakýmu tupci nedošlo, že když nahoře vykácí všechny stromu a dolů přivede vodu, tak se celá ta podělaná hora nad hrází nasákne jak obrovská houba a stane se z ní hora bláta. Mazlavýho a kluzkýho! Byl sem zrovna na hlídce, když se celá zbortila, do tý zatracený přehrady a komplet ji zničila. Protrhla hráze a všechna ta spousta vody se nahrnula do údolí. Když jsme se vrátili, nedalo se už vůbec nic dělat. Všude bylo několik coulů špinavý hnědý břečky, která se hnala kolem nás, jak divá a nesla s sebou spousty mrtvejch těl. Jednoho z těch chlápků jsem poznal. Byl taky z Buvolího kmene... A tak sme se my, co sme zbyli prostě vydali do Mordoru. Kam jsme asi tak měli jinam jít, co? Ani ti nebudu vyprávět, jakou tam z nás měli radost."

Legolas jen bezradně zíral do plamenů a tu a tam hodil očkem po skřetovi, který seděl tiše a nehnutě, pohled ještě pořád skelně prázdný.

Ale vždyť on to přeci viděl! Přemítal o sto šest. Na vlastní oči! Chodící stromy, i pána entů. Jenže Marghul si byl tak jistý! Je snad možné, že o oklamal vlastní zrak? Čím dál se nad tím zamýšlel, tím mu jeho vlastní vyprávění připadalo nesmyslnější. Ano, bylo by opravdu nesmírně bláhové věřit tomu, že se stromy samy zvedly a vydaly se mašírovat do bitvy. Dokonce i on sám by se tomu vysmál, slyšet to vykládat nějakého cizince, ale copak toho nebyl svědkem? Ale jak se o tom zmínit a neprozradit se?

U ohně mezi tím zavládlo dusné, tíživé mlčení.

Marghul seděl bez hnutí, pohroužen hluboko do svých vlastních chmurných myšlenek, jen občas přistoupil k ohni, aby zkontroloval, zda se zbytek jejich kořisti připravuje dle předpokladu.

Při tom pohledu přepadla elfa spásná myšlenka.  
"Ty, Marghule!"

Prohodil nesměle.

"Proč vlastně pokaždé hážeš kousky masa do ohně, když jíš?"

Skřet sebou škubl a několikrát překvapeně zamrkal. Pozvedl k Legolasovi nechápavý pohled, jakoby býval úplně zapomněl, že mu elf ještě před chvílí dělal společnost. V příštím zlomku vteřiny se mu však v očích mihl záblesk pochopení a - byl to jen elfův dojem, nebo i závan vděčnosti?

"To je," začal překotně vysvětlovat, "oběť! Duchům rudýho ohně. K utišení jejich zuřivosti a aby stáli při nás a nemstili se."

Odezvou mu byl jen pár vykulených očí z opačného konce ohniště.

Duchové rudého ohně! Zuřiví a mstiví! Bezděčně si mezi tím pro sebe opakoval Legolas a po zátylku mu při tom přeběhlo mrazivé zachvění. Marghulovy příběhy ho děsily! Ale také zvláštním způsobem vábily.

"Co je to za duchy?"

Zeptal se a Marghul odpověděl. Díval se při tom zadumaně do plamenů a jeho slova, jakoby přicházela z velké dálky. Jeho chraplavý hlas se rozléhal do okolní tiché houstnoucí tmy.

"Duchové rudýho ohně jsou děti bohyně Dha. Kdysi dávno, ještě na počátku všeho bytí žily ve žhavym lůně svý matky, dokud je pán Temnoty nevytáh ven. Těch největších bylo dvanáct a jako poslední vyšla na svět ta nejsilnější a nejmocnější z nich. Menovala se Gothmog. Měla beraní rohy a tygří pařáty a její kůže byla rozpálená do ruda. Její dech byl tak žhavej, že by na místě zabil olifanta a její zbraní byl ohnivej bič. Byla tak divoká, nezkrotná a vášnivá, jako oheň sám. Neporazitelná pro jakýhokoliv smrtelníka. A každej z těch dvanácti ji poslouchal.

No a ty plameny se hnedka rozeběhly do všech dvanácti světovejch stran a bejvaly by ho pohltily a strávili celej. Jenže pánovi Temnoty se naštěstí podařilo získat je na svou stranu. Teda, hlavně Gothmog! A ona slíbila, že od teďka bude těch dvanáct Temnotě i jejímu lidu nápomocný. A taky byli, protože jim celej požehnanej věk pomáhaly budovat Temnou říši a bránily je ve válce proti bílýmu světlu a jeho vyslancům. A pomáhaj mu dál, jenže to budou dělat jen tak dlouho dokud samy budou chtít. A když chceš, aby tě oheň poslouchal, musíš ho napřed hezky poprosit. Obětovat mu něco cennýho a poděkovat mu, že ti slouží. Protože těch dvanáct nezůstalo dlouho osamocenejch. Řiká se, že v každym, každičkym plameni, kdyby to měla bejt obrovská vatra, nebo třeba jen plamínek louče, žije jedno z jejich dětí. A těch jsou stovky a tisíce. Temný národy je ani všechny neznaj ménem. Ale každýmu stejně musíš něco dát. Za to, že s tebou byl a aby přišel i příště.

Legolas naslouchal tiše a poklidně, pouze v okamžiku kdy zaslechl další známé jméno, překvapeně sebou škubl.

"Gothmog!"

Zašeptal tak nezřetelně, že se mu rty sotva pohnuly. Očima při tom nepřestával viset na skřetovi.

"Já... já ho znám!"

Vyrazil ze sebe jak o překot, jen co k tomu dostal příležitost.

"E...!?"

Ozvalo se naproti němu a teď to byl pro změnu Marghul, zjevně zaskočený nenadálým vyrušením, kdo překvapeně civěl na toho druhého. Legolas trochu znejistěl a uhnul pohledem, hned se však zas napřímil a zabodl své oči sebevědomě do těch Marghulových. Až se mu sdrce radostí zatetelilo, nad vlastní smělostí.

"Gotmogh! To jméno!"

Pravil celý rozechvělý z toho, že se chystá Marghulovi odporovat.

"Ale... byl to muž. Král balrogů! Morgothových démonů, kteří se k němu přidali ještě před stvořením Ardy..."

"Hm..."

Zavrčel skřet nedůvěřivě.

"A co jako měli dělat ty ... balrogové?"

"Já..."

Zaváhal Legolas, náhle si uvědomivší, jak žalostně málo toho vlastně ví o Morgothových maiar. Jak žalostně málo toho ví o čemkoliv co kdy vyšlo z mrazivého a zlověstného severu. Jako kdyby vědět mezi jeho lidem znamenalo poddat se. A vyslovit podlehnout.

"Byli to...," koktal "bojovníci. Stáli v čele Morgothovy armády v boji proti silám západu. Gothmog vlastnoručně zabil Feanora, vůdce Noldorských elfů a v bitvě o Gondolin byl sám zabit Ecthelionem, jeho králem."

Zabil a byl zabit! Legolas si připadal hloupě, protože víc toho při nejlepší vůli říct nedokázal a jak znal Margula, tak už tušil, že mu jeho zaváhání nedaruje jen tak lacino. A taky, že ne!

Skřet ho trpělivě nechal převyprávět pověst o pádu Gondolinu, jen koutky jeho úst při tom sem tam neposedně poškubávaly.

"Aha! A co ty tvý balrogové podle tebe dělali v dobách míru?"

Začal se pošklebovat hned jak elf ztichl a odlesky ohně se při tom rudě odrážely od jeho hlubokých, uhlově černých očí provokativně se upírajících na elfa a hrajících rozpustilou vyzývavostí. A jemu najednou došlo, jak se mu to líbí. Líbila se mu ta Marghulova troufalá sebejistá drzost i ty dva rudé plamínky tančící v zrcadlech jeho panenek, tak elegantně jakoby to byly dvě víly a z ničeho nic měl pocit, že je to to jediné, na čem vlastně záleží.

"Upřímně... Nevím!"

Vypadlo z něj skoro samo, až se ani nestačil divit, kde se to v něm vlastně vzalo. Napadlo ho, že by si teď správně měl připadat zahamben a ponížen, přes to ani tenhle pocit se k jeho dalšímu překvapení nedostavil. Místo toho se spokojeně díval, jak jeho skřetí společník vybuchl v záchvatu nevázaného řehotu. A rozesmál se spolu s ním! A z nějakého neznámého důvodu se při to cítil skvěle. Jakoby se mu z hrudi svalil obrovský těžký balvan.

Později onoho večera se mu vybavila vzpomínka na na tanec dvanácti ohňů, který Marghul tančil na jeho ochranu a na pár kapek krve z jeho poraněné dlaně, jež ho tenkrát, k smrti vyděšeného, nechal uronit do plamenů, aniž by mu cokoliv vysvětlil.

To muselo být... muselo to být pro těch dvanáct balrogů (Legolas už se rozhodl, že jim tak bude říkat. Ostatně, balrogové přece vládli ohněm, tak kdo jiný by to byl.)

"Jo!"

Potvrdil mu bezelstně Marghul, po té se ho na to zeptal.

"A pleteš se!"

Pokračoval, aniž by k tomu byl vyzván.

"Gothmog je ženská! Jak jinak by mohla bejt matkou ohňů?"

Korunoval své tvrzení naprosto neochvějnou logikou.

"Ale náhodou máš v jedný věci vážně pravdu. Je to silná bojovnice. Vlastně ta nejsilnější. A taky je ochránkyní vojáků. Podívej! Nosím na sobě její znamení."

A s těmito slovy si vyhrnul vestu a odhalil elfovu pohledu svá široká svalnatá kaštanově snědá záda.

Tomu se rázem zúžil dech a ústa se pootevřela v němém úžasu. Ohromeně zíral na tu záplavu hebké kouřově lesklé kůže rozdrásané jakousi spletí jizev, jichž si už samozřejmě dříve všiml, ale nevěnoval jim hlubší pozornost. Teď však i v matné záři skomírajícího ohně jasně rozpoznával cosi co skutečně připomínalo obludnou hlavu zdobenou masivními beraními rohy vyrytou téměř přes celá Marghulova záda.

Neodvažoval se skoro ani dýchat, když k tomu neuvěřitelnému obrazci přiblížil spičky svých prstů a přeopatrně, jakoby se snad bál, že by jejich nositele zranil, dotkl se těch narudlých brázd . Chřípí mu při tom polechtala ostrá pižmová vůně skřetova těla a on ji bezděky nasál hlouběji do plic.

"Bolelo to?"

Zeptal se soucitně a uruk zatím propukl v další ze svých nesčetných záchvatů smíchu.

"Děláš si srandu, elfe? Málem jsem se u toho pochcal."

A vyloudil další mimovolný úsměv na Legolasově tváři.

Když si pak chvilku na to stahoval vestu zase pěkně zpátky dolů, připletl se mu pod ruku jeden z těch prazvláštních chuchvalců, do nichž měl zapletené vlasy, nezbedně čouhající z uzlu na jeho temeni a jak za něj, netuše nic špatného škubl, všechna ta záplava hustých pevných černohnědých kadeří se rozlila po jeho zádech a jemně pohladila elfovy dlaně.

A on se ani nesnažil ucuknout.


	25. Chapter 25

Večer se pomalu, ale jistě překulil v noc a vycházející srpek couvajícího měsíce zastihl oba cestovatele choulící se k sobě na Marghulově beraní houni, nechráněné před nočním chladem ničím víc než jeho už poněkud ošuntělou dekou.

Marghul sám dávno nevěděl o světě a pravidelně oddechoval. Nenuceně rozvalený na své půli houně, jednu mohutnou paži jako vždy přehozenou přes útlé elfovo tělo a s rukou pevně sevřenou na jeho jakž takž svázaných zápěstích.

Legolas ale hleděl do tmy, oči doširoka rozevřené a spánek k němu nepřicházel. Zas a znova si v hlavě přehrával všechny ty legendy, příběhy a historky, jež mu jeho uchvatitel tak ochotně vyprávíval, včetně toho nejpodivnějšího. Příběhu o dobití a zničení Orthanku. Zatím ke všemu co Legolas dosud znal a uznával, jako historii svého vlastního, sličného národa, jakoby měl tenhle uruk svou vlastní podivně pokroucenou verzi. Hrubou a neotesanou, jako byl on sám. Jako byla celá jeho rasa! Přesto se ale překvapivě žádná z nich nezdála o nic horší, ani pochybnější než ta elfská.

Tedy, až na tu poslední!

Jak je možné, že událost, jíž byli oba dva očitými svědky, si každý z nich pamatuje tak zcela odlišně? Marghul nelhal, alespoň ne vědomě, tím si byl Legolas jistý. Tak kde je ta zrada? Dumal nad tou záhadou, jak nejusilovněji dokázal.

Říká se, napadlo ho konečně, že Bauglir, pán temnoty, měl schopnost pokřivit a znetvořit vnímání každé živé bytosti tak, že viděla svět temný a falešný, zlý a nenávistný. Tak, jakou podobu měl i v jeho vlastní zvrácené mysli. Může to být tenhle případ? Pokud je skutečně pravda, že temný pán dal skřetům něco ze sebe... Jak ovšem potom vysvětlit, že onen Marghulův příběh vyznívá o tolik pravděpodobněji, než ten jeho?

Ta hádanka mu nešla z hlavy ani druhý den, kdy se opět společně vydali na pochod, a proto se rozhodl. Cítil sice, že se zase jednou pohybuje na velmi tenkém ledě. Tušil, že si zahrává s ohněm a že cesta, po níž se chystá vydat je plná úskalí a zrádných pastí, zákeřně číhajících na nevinné naivní duše, které se nechají zlákat jejich líbezným vábením. A že vydat se po ní znamená riskovat, že už se nikdy nevrátí stejný, jako byl dřív. Ale nedokázal si pomoci. Ne, nedokázal! Nechtěl to! Někde v dáli, jakoby z hluboké minulosti mu na mysl vytanula přísná nahněvaná tvář jeho královského otce. Ne, Thranduil by nebyl schvaloval podobné bratříčkování se skřetem. Zuřil by! Legolas znal jeho chladný, tichý, jak kámen tvrdý hněv. Hněv z jehož mrazí! Byl by býval shlížel ze svého trůnu a nehnul při tom ani brvou. Nebylo by třeba aby udělal. Jen lehounce pozvednutý koutek králových úst by Legolasovi stačil napovědět, že zklamal.

Jenže Thranduil byl daleko!

A on měl den za dnem čím dál tím menší strach.

A tak se osmělil!

Bílý oheň! Slzy bohyně Draut! Mluv Marghule! Chci vědět, co to je!

A Marghul se nenechal dvakrát pobízet.

"V dávnejch dobách, na konci požehnanýho věku, došlo prej k válce mezi Temnotou a bílym světlem. Vzpomínáš si eště, jak jsem ti řikal, že ty dva se nenáviděl a milujou, pořád dokola se k sobě přibližujou a zase vzdalujou, snažej se dotknout jeden druhýho, ale nikdy se jim to nepovede? Jo? No, tak dál!

Na konci požehnanýho věku vypukla válka. Ale protože ty dva se k sobě nemohli přiblížit..."

"Počkej!"

Přerušil ho náhle elf, který se v té prapodivné historii začal ztrácet hned ze začátku.

"Proč se milují a nenávidí a proč se k sobě nemohou přiblížit? Co jim brání!

Optal se, poněkud popuzený tím, že opět něčemu nerozumí. Skřet si povzdechl a mírně protočil panenky.

"Protože," povídá, "jsou dva opačný principy. Dvě stránky téhož! Ona přestavuje světlo, on tmu. Ona je horká, on chladnej. Ona je strnulost, on pohyb. Ona je stálost, on změna. On je chaos, ona řád, on je naděje, ona jistota. On je sám život, ona znamená smrt.

Jenže na to, aby vůbec existoval svět, aby se Dha udržela dost daleko od Nuna - vybavuješ si ještě jak jsem ti vyprávěl o Dha a Nunovi - na to je potřeba obou těch principů. Jeden nemůže bez druhýho existovat, protože... no zkrátka, protože jak chceš poznat temnotu, když nemáš ani tušení, jak vypadá světlo? Proto po sobě toužej. Potřebujou se! Oba znázorňujou něco, co ten druhej nemá a bez čeho není úplnej. Jenže, kdyby se jim to povedlo a vážně se spolu jednou spoji, vyrušej se navzájem. Úplně se zničej a spolu se sebou vezmou celej svět. Jejich vzájemnej tanec, to nekonečný přibližování a vzdalování, skončí a s nim i všechno, co drží Dha i Nuna od sebe.

Už to chápeš?"

Vybafl na elfa nečekaně a ten se zmohl jen na překvapené, "ehm?"

"Dokonce se říká," pokračoval skřet naprosto bohorovně, aniž by věnoval vyjevenému údivu svého posluchače byť jen ždibec pozornosti, "že voba dva maj v sobě něco z toho druhýho. Jakože v bílym ohni je skrytá temná podstata a hluboko v Temnotě je zase něco z bílýho ohně. Draut, teda paní bílýho ohně se svý vlastní temný podstaty děsí a nenávidí ji, zatimco Madh Buzum svý bílý světlo opatruje. Pochopil totiž smysl věčnýho tance a to z něj dělá nejmocnější bytost, jaká kdy po Ardě chodila.

Marghul na chvilenku ztichl a tázavě jukl na elfa, namáhavě pochodujícího po jeho levici, ten však ani necekl, jakoby o skřetově přítomnosti neměl nejmenší tušení. Místo toho jen zamyšleně a trochu nepřítomně civěl před sebe, ztracen ve svých vlastních tajuplných a vzdálených úvahách.

Náš vypravěč se tím ovšem nenechal ani v nejmenším vyvést z rovnováhy.

"Tak kde sem to... jo, válka!"

Navázal bez zaváhání.

"První válka mezi bílym ohněm a Temnotou..."

"Počkej!"

Skočil mu do řeči Legolas, náhle jakoby procitnuvší ze snu.

"Proč spolu bojovali?"

Odpovědí mu bylo další přezíravé povzdechnutí.

"Copak jsem ti to právě nevysvětlil? Draut se bála Burzumovy moci. Bála se temnýho národa. Jenže nepřišla sama. To nemohla! A tak místo sebe vyslala svýho služebníka. Obřího démona neuvěřitelný, dosud nevídaný síly, kterej se menoval se Dru a byl vážně děsivej! Byl velikánskej a stejně bílej a průsvitnej, jako seš ty. Možná dokonce ještě víc!"

Legolas ucítil ostré palčivé bodnutí hořkosti. On, že je průsvitný? A že to dokonce má být děsivé?No, tohle?! Ale skřet už pokračoval dál.

"Tvrdí se o něm, že neměl žádnou hlavu. Jen svaly. A byl živej z nenávisti. No a tenhle Dru bušil na vrata pevnosti Votar-stor tak dlouho, dokud je nerozmlátil. Pán temnoty pak vyšel ven a pod slibem, že Dru nechá odejít zbytek jeho národa se nechal zajmout. A tak se taky stalo! Burzum byl spoutanej a odvlečenej na západ, pod trůn paní Draut.

Jenže Dru neměl ani tušení, že ho Pán temnoty přelstil. (Jak by taky moh něco tušit, když neměl hlavu, že jo? He, he!) Zatímco předstíral, že se mu vydává na milost a nemilost, podařilo se mu ukrejt zbytek pevnosti, kterej se tomu tupanovi nepovedlo zničit, za hradby bytí do vnější prázdnoty, který se Draut bojí a vyhejbá se jí, jak jen může. A tak se ta pevnost stala poslednim útočištěm všech temnejch národů. Těch smrtelnejch, i duchů, který se tam všichni shromažďujou po tom, co zakončej svou pouť tady na zemi."

Marghul se na chvíli odmlčel. Snad aby nabral síly, snad aby si v hlavě srovnal jak to bylo dál. Legolas jen zarputile pochodoval po jeho boku a ani nedutal. Uvnitř něho to ale vřelo! Uvědomoval si totiž s jistotou až bolestnou jistotou o čem že to skřet celou dobu tak náramně nenuceně hovoří.

Druhá válka Valar!

Opakoval si v duchu pořád dokola a srdce mu při tom poskakovalo vzrušením. Válka, v níž nejsilnější z Valar, Tulkas, vlastními pěstmi rozbil bránu pevnosti Utumna, v němž sídlil první Temný pán, tenkrát ještě pod jménem Melkor, a kterého pak nedlouho na to vlastnoručně přemohl a spoutal řetězem Angainorem. Nebo... že by to bylo jinak? Je vůbec možné, že by mu tenhle náhodný mordorský voják jen tak, jakoby mimochodem, odhalil strašlivé tajemství o tom, jak byli všichni včetně nejmocnějších duchů Valar i celého sličného národa hanebně oklamáni? Konec konců, nebyl snad první Temný pán známý, jako mistr přetvářky a klamu? Anebo, že by Marghul prostě lhal...?

Najednou se na něj zadíval s podezíravou ostražitostí. Ten, nic zlého netuše, jen nechápavě nakrčil čelo, až mu mezi obočím vyskočily dvě příčné vrásky.

"Co je?"

Optal se trochu zaraženě.

"Eh, já," koktal honem Legolas a jal se o překot uvažovat, jak nejlépe se vyhnout odpovědi.

"Jak... jak to bylo dál?"

Vysypal ze sebe nakonec a s úlevou si vydechl, když se skřet znovu pustil do vyprávění.

"Dál?"

Ušklíbl se!

"No, co by! Madh Burzum byl zajatej a úpěl v područí paní Draut v její Západní říši. No a teď se konečně dostáváme k tomu, kdo je Draut a jaký je její království. Teda, my mu vlastně řikáme Skator. Podle legendy je to země celá strnulá, bezútěšná, jak bez života. Nepohne se tam prej ani stéblo trávy, ani jedinej lísteček nespadne ze stromu. Všechno je tam toporný, jako vytesaný do kamene. A ty, co ji obývají, se po ní jen netečně ploužej, zbavený veškerý svobodný vůle a smyslu pro samostatnost, zatimco uprostřed toho všeho, na svým bílym trůně vysedává královna Draut, jako sám živoucí bílej oheň, nehybná a strašlivá. A všechno kolem sebe zalejvá přívalama palčivýho světla, tak silnýho, že ji nikdo nikdy ani nepohlídnul do obličeje, jak byl tou září oslněnej. A kdyby se o to přece nějakej bláhovec pokusil, sežehla by ho na popel dřív, než by se mu to bejvalo podařilo."

Elf jen zamyšleně hleděl do země, hlavou mu zazníval ten zvláštní příběh a už ho ani nepřekvapovalo, jak byl povědomý.

Ten Skator!

Přemítal!

Západní říše! V Marghulově podání to vypadá jako nějaký zpitvořený, pokřivený a naprosto nesmyslný popis Amanu. Země za západním mořem, kde, spolu s prvorozenými, tedy bytostmi jeho vlastní rasy, přebývají duchové ainur, ti, kteří se během jejího zrození podílely na formování Ardy. A již spolu s nimi už celé věky nenazvou jinak, než zemí blaženosti. A ta mocná královna, zaplavená rozžhaveným světlem, to přece musí být...

"Já ji znám!"

Skočil Marghulovi do řeči, celý rozrušený. Marghul k němu stočil zrak, opět jakoby trochu nahněvaný, že je přerušován.

"Tu vládkyni bílého ohně."

Dodal honem!

"Jenže se jmenuje Elbereth."

Upomněl se okamžitě na největší z šesti královen valier, vládnoucí vším světlem, stvořitelku hvězd.

Skřet na něj dál jen nevzrušeně hleděl.

"A není strašlivá! Naopak! Je to ta nejkrásnější žena, která kdy Ardou kráčela."

Už, už se kasal, že se pustí do boje za čest paní Elbereth, jenže Marghul se zdál k jeho snahám až obdivuhodně netečný.

"Už dávno jsem si všim, že vy, elfové, máte podivnej vkus."

Pronesl pouze a doprovodil svá slova lhostejným mávnutím ruky.

"Chceš slyšet, co bylo dál?"

A Legolas chtěl.


	26. Chapter 26

"Takže... éeee... jo! Temnej pán byl teda jako uvězněnej pod Dautinym trůnem a spřátelil se tam s jednim jejim sluhou (některý řikaj, že to byl otrok) jménem Duch Ohně. Teda Ghash - frum!"

Legolas málem nadskočil, když uslyšel to jméno. Duch Ohně! Prolétlo mu hlavou! Fëanor! Stvořitel Sillmarilů!

"O tomhle elfovi se říká," pokračoval Marghul, "že byl nadanej zvláštním darem. Jako jedinej prej uměl spoutat Drautiny slzy, který byly jinak nekonečně horký a žhavý, takže se jich žádnej smrtelník nemoh dotknout a uzavřít je do pevnejch schránek, ze kterejch nedokázaly uniknout. A jako jedinej ze všech elfů toužil po svobodě.

Jenže, protože to byl elf, neměl ani tušení, jak taková svoboda doopravdy vypadá a co se s ní dělá. Tak mu o ní Burzum začal kázat a učit ho. A Grash - frum mu za odměnu slíbil darovat tři ze svých schránek s Drautinejma slzama.

Jenže pak věci vzaly rychlej spád!

Doma bylo zatím Dha divný, kdeže její druh vězí tak dlouho. Vyslala mu proto na pomoc nejsilnější a nejmocnější ze svých dětí, bohyni Ronkzau. Ta na sebe vzala podobu obřího pavouka a vydala se Burzumovi na pomoc. Jenže ve Skatoru se zatím přišlo na to že Burzum to táhne s Ghash - frumem a mezi nim a Draut došlo k zápasu o jeho duši... nebudu tě unavovat podrobnostma, Ghash - frum nakonec Burzuma zradil. Ne, že by úplně chtěl, ale byl pod vlivem zlý kletby, kterou na něj seslala Draut. S Burzumem by to jistě bejvalo dopadlo špatně, ovšem to už do Skatoru dorazila Ronkzau se vší svou divokou mohutnou zuřivostí, a pohltila veškerej bílej oheň vycházející z královny Draut. Takže celej Skator upadnul do hluboký neproniknutelný temnoty. A protože ty mamlasové jsou po tmě úplně pitomí... teda vlastně, promiň, já to tak nemyslel. Já nemyslel tebe... ty seš... eh... no ty víš, jak jsem to myslel. Prostě Burzumovi i Ronkzau se povedlo v tý nastálý tmě zmizet a s sebou vzali nejenom tamty tři slzy, ale spoustu dalších Gash - frumových výrobků, ukovanejch ve výhni bílýho plamene. Což bylo, jak se ukázalo pozdějc, zatraceně moudrý rozhodnutí.

Rokzau je totiž jedna z nejsilnějších bytostí vůbec. To už sem řikal. Některý maj dokonce za to, že mocnější, než samotná Temnota. Potíž je ale v tom že je taky pěkně nezkrotná a nepoddajná. Nikdy nevstoupila do něčích služeb, nikdy se nikomu nepodvolila. Jen Pán temnoty byl s to využít její síly a eště ho to málem stálo život. Když se spolu totiž vrátili ze Skatoru domů do Středozemě, Temnej pán neodolal, a vrhnul se na ni. A celej jeden rok strávili tim, že se spolu vášnivě milovali."

"Co?!"

Skočil mu do řeči Legolas a nevěřícně při tom pomrkával.

"Rok? Ale jak? To je přece... to nejde!"

Na skřetových rtech se roztančil lascivní usměv, oči se mu rozsvítily vyzývavou smyslností.

"To je vidět elfe, že nemáš ani tušení, co dokáže Temnota."

Upřeně při tom na Legolase pohlédl a ten najednou nevěděl, kam uhnout očima. Tak se jen rozpačitě pousmál a na chvilinku sklopil zrak k zemi. V tu ránu úplně cítil, jak mu rudnou uši a hned si také uvědomil, že ani Marghulovi to bez pochyby neunikne. Rozpačitě si odkašlal a nakonec si troufl pdívat se skřetovi přímo do tváře. A ten se na něj, k jeho obrovskému překvapení usmál... elf to nedokázal nazvat jinak, než laskavě.

"Takže rok!"

Pokračoval nenuceným tónem, jakoby se právě mezi nimi právě bývalo nic nestalo.

"Akorát si neuvědomil, že se k ní dostal až moc blízko. Anebo si to spíš uvědomil, ale byl tak nadrženej, že mu to bylo jedno. A nejspíš dobře udělal, protože když si to rozdávali, tak v tom údolí se třásly skály, stromy se vyvracely i s kořenama a jejich řev, ten prej byl slyšet skoro na celou Středozem."

Marghul se lascivně uchychtl, zatímco Legolasovy uši dál pomalu získávaly nádech dobře uzrálého červeného jablíčka.

"Takže, kde byl problém? Když bylo totiž po všem, pokusila se ho ta divá, věčně hladová bestie spolknout za živa, von ji ale místo sebe mazaně podstrčil Ghash - frumovy poklady (teda kromě Drautinejch slzí samozřejmě, ty chtěl přinýst domů jako dárek pro svůj národ). Vona ty podvržený krámy hnedka zblajzla a zatimco je žrala, pokusil se Temnej pán o útěk. Jenže, jak už jsem ti vysvětloval, takhle na blízko byly její klepeta nepřemožitelný. Už, už se jí chystal, přece jen strčit místo sebe ty tři slzy, v tom ale vyšlech ze země mocnej plamen. Byla to paní Gothmog, která slyšela ten rámus a přišla právě včas, aby Burzuma od Rongzau odtlačila. Akorát na ten potřebnej kousek, aby se mu povedlo utýct."

Zbytek onoho příběhu si Legolas vyslechl tiše. Pokorně a trpělivě naslouchal urukovu vyprávění a snažil se zapamatovat si z něho co nejvíce detailů. Uvnitř něj to ale vřelo.

Po té co se skřet konečně odmlčel, hleděl ještě chvíli soustředěně do prázdna před sebou, až nakonec tiše a soustředěně pronesl.

"Ty tvoje slzy! Slzy bohyně Draut! Nesvítily náhodou?"

"Jo!"

Zaradoval se skřet!

"Svym způsobem svítily. Jak to víš?"

Elf však drahnou chvíli nepromluvil ani slovo, oči stále zamyšleně upřeny před sebe. Ještě před několika málo dny by si to býval netroufl, teď v něm ale pomaloučku, krůček po krůčku, narůstalo odhodlání. S jistým samolibým uspokojením si uvědomil, jak se v Marghulově společnosti postupně stává smělejším. Na sucho polkl, nadechl se a začal vyprávět další z prastarých legend, tentokrát o paní Elbereth o jejím domově, zemi Valinor, rozkládající se v západní říši Amanu. A o Sillmarilech! O sillmarilech, drahohamech, ukrývajících světlo vznešených stromů Telperionu a Laurelinu, nejúžasnějším a nejnádhernějším výtvoru Aulëho žáka, Fëanora.

Té noci Legolas opět nemohl usnout. Ležel na zádech a díval se do nebe posázeného běloskvoucími hvězdami, zatímco Marghul vedle něj, jako vždy spokojeně pochrupoval. Ležel a cítil se překvapivě klidný a vyrovnaný. Na rtech mu pohrával lehký úsměv a hvězdy před jeho očima se tajuplně mihotaly.

Kdo ví? Řekl mu Marghul po té, co si nad očekávání pozorně vyslechl elfův příběh. Bez přerušování, bez obvyklých jedovatých připomínek. Pouze, když uslyšel o zářících valinorských stromech, živě se zajímal, zda taky uměly chodit a mluvit a vypadal trochu zklamaný, když ho elf ujistil, že nikoliv. Zdálo se, že ho, na rozdíl od něj, ani trochu nevyvádí z míry, že se dozvídá něco nového. Neznámého! A zcela jiného než dosud znal a z hloubi duše tomu věřil.

"Teda, elfátko," vyprskl nakonec, "já už si vyslech nepočítanejch verzí tohohle příběhu, ale tahle vaše je zatím ta zdaleka nejpotrhlejší. A nešuká se v ní!"

Vynesl, jako svůj nejhlavnější trumf. Legolas si rozpačitě odkašlal a pokoušel se předstírat, že to slovo vůbec nezaslechl.

"Ani s Ronkzau, ani s Gash - frumem."

Pokračoval však uruk zcela uvolněně a na Legolasův dílem tázavý a vyděšený pohled odpověděl tvrzením, že - alespoň podle některých - byl Gash - frum Burzumův ghumtug.

V Legolasovi rázem hrklo.

Zase to slovo! To skřetí slovo, které znamená... A že by Fëanor a Morgoth... Ne, to je přece nesmysl. A jak je možné, že pokaždé, když tohle proklaté zlořečení slovo uslyší, nahrne se mu krev nejenom do tváří, ale i..

Náhle si uvědomil, že se na něj Marghul dívá. Shlížel na něj zkoumavě a... opět s tou zvláštní jiskrou v oku, kterou elf sice nedokázal nijak trefneji popsat, vsadil by ale svůj luk, že nějak podobně se dívala i pavoučice Ungoliant (jíž poznal v Ronkzau) na démona Morhotha. A musel si přiznat - nenápadně se pousmál - líbilo se mu to.

"Zase už měníš barvu, elfíku."

Ozvalo se vedle něj pobaveným tónem, což v tu chvíli způsobilo, že jeho líce okamžitě zrudly ještě úporněji.

Převalil se na houni, aby si udělal aspoň trochu pohodlí a mrkl při tom jakoby mimochodem na spáče po své pravé ruce. Napadlo ho, zda by neměl zkusit počítat hvězdy. Jako malý to občas dělával, když nemohl spát.

Zvláštní!

Nepřestával však přemítat.

Ty Marghulovy jizlivosti by ho vlastně měly urážet. Ve skutečnosti však byly... docela zábavné. Z ničeho nic, jakoby jím projel blesk, se mu, kdo ví proč, z hlubin jeho zrádné mysli vynořila dávno zasutá a zatvrzele potlačovaná vzpomínka. Vzpomínka na jejich společný polibek, kdy on sám byl pod vlivem čarovné byliny zvané Raghaz a Marghul... Ne! Na tohle by neměl myslet, ale aspoň na krátkou chvilku. Vždyť čemu to ublíží?! Ty cizí hebké rty, přitisknuté na jeho vlastní, pár drsných horkých dlaní, svírajících skoro až bolestivě obě jeho paže...

Legolas se neklidně zavrtěl až vrazil do skřeta vedle sebe. Ten jen tiše zamručel. Elfovy oči se k němu samovolně stočily.

Kdo, ví?

Usmál se tak lehce, že se mu koutky jen úst s těží nadzdvihly.

"Pavoučí kmen, třeba!"

Prozradil mu ještě onoho dne Marghul.

"Potkal sem je v Mordoru. Vůbec třeba neuznávaj Temnotu a uctívaj Ronkzau, který ale řikaj Moraumangu. A sou fakt... ech, fakt divný. S nikym se nebavěj, choděj od hlavy k patě pomalovaný bílou a černou barvou a v životě sem je neviděl se smát.

A to zdaleka není všechno!"

Ztišil hlas a nenápadně se mrkl přes rameno, jakoby se bál, že to to neblahé pavoučí plémně zaslechne i tady.

"Voni jí i obětujou. Ale ne kořist nebo zajatce, jako každej. Ale svý vlastní! Je to vážně děsivý!

"Na druhou stranu,", zakončil svůj výklad o zvrácenostech pavoučího lidu, "v bitvě teda fakt nemaj konkurenci."

Ale proč je tolik verzí? Proč je každá jiná? A která u nich je ta pravá?

Legolas nepřestával na skřeta naléhat po celý zbytek dne, odpovědí mu bylo jen lhostejné mávnutí pazoury.

"Kdo ví, elfíku!"

Řekl pouze a tím to pro něj bylo vyřízeno. Může za to snad opravdu Morgoth? Je pravda, že pokřivil skřetům mysl natolik, že nejsou schopni vnímat skutečnost takovou, jaká je?

"Povidá se," vykládal Marghul, "že královna Draut otrávila vám elfům duše. Ke každý z nich přidala nepatrnou kapičku ze svejch slz. A proto jste teď takový nehybný a strhulý.

A natvrdlý!"

Dodal rázně, při čemž si ho od hlavy k patě změřil přísným pohledem.

Legolas stále ještě ležel na zádech, prohlížel si hvězdami posetou oblohu a měl chuť se smát.

Který z našich dvou národů, že to vlastně byl zmrzačen? Nejspíš... usoudil pobaveně, oba dva!

A proč vlastně ne? Konečně, copak spolu duchové ainur nevedli válku? A netoužili se snad před svými spojenci ukázat v lepším světle? Možná, jsme byli obelháni všichni.

Na pranepatrnou chviličku ho lehce zamrazilo, když si uvědomil, o čem to přemýšlí. Doma by si netroufl na takové kacířské nápady. Doma nikdy! Ale tady?

Mírně se natočil, aby si mohl lépe prohlédnout potemnělý okraj široké kamenité stepi, kterak se na obzoru dotýká hvězdnatého nebe.

"Kdo ví," zasmál se Marghul ten večer svým charakteristickým neuvěřitelně drzým a nehorázně vábivým způsobem.

"Třeba není správná ani jedna! Třeba jsou to všechno jenom pošetilý výmysly nejakýho bláznivýho starýho dědka."


	27. Chapter 27

Druhý den ráno došlo mezi oběma cestovateli k drobné rozepři, kdy Legolas upozorňoval, jak moc už se odchýlili od mapy, zatímco Marghul trval na tom, že dle jeho čichu i přemíře stop, které objevil po pečlivém zkoumání okolního terénu, bude bezpečnější držet se původního směru. Chvíli se dohadovali jakou strategii bude lepší zvolit a elf, který si dávno přestal dávat důkladný pozor na jazyk, se snad až příliš rozohnil. Marghul najednou zaraženě ztichl. Vzápětí na to se, jen Eru ví, jaký ďas ho to popadl, začal horlivě zajímat, co přesně vlastně královnina mapa říká. Okamžitě vyštrachal z jedné z kapes své vesty útlý svazek zbarvený cihlovou červení a strčil ho elfovi pod nos. Nechal si všechno znova a důkladně ukazovat a vyptával se při tom na takové podrobnosti, až z toho elfovi šla hlava kolem. Nepřestával ho při tom probodávat podezíravým, jako ostříž pronikavým pohledem. Všechna předešlá laskavost byla náhle pryč, tón jeho řeči se změnil na úsečný a nepřátelský.

Legolas ustrnul. Dech se mu úžil a srdce začlo bít tak divoce, jako srdce zvonu bijícího na poplach, když se jal znova, tentokrát mnohem obšírněji vysvětlovat smysl mapy, stejně tak jako překládat královniny zápisky a poznámky. Vypadalo to, jakoby snad každá runa, každá čárka, každičká nepatrná kudrlinka královnina rukopisu měla být podrobena přísnému, podezíravému skřetovu zkoumání a vydat i to nejposlednější ze svých tajemství. Až nakonec, když už měl dojem, že se dozvěděl vše o co stál, Marghul knížečku s rozlíceným výrazem sklapl a uklidil zpátky na své místo

a pozvedl k němu zraky.

Legolas, celý zkoprnělý strachem, hleděl do těch tmavých hlubokých očí, ztvrdlých na kámen a očekával verdikt svého uchvatitele. Tušil už, že je zle, protože jistý jeho malinký, vlastně úplně nepatrný a dlouho zapomenutý hříšek z nedávné minulosti právě vyplul na světlo denní! A že ho to možná bude stát těžce vydobytou Marghulovu náklonnost. A téměř se trefil!

"Lhal si mi!"

Pronesl nakonec skřet mrazivě a každé jeho slovo znělo jako rána kladiva do tvrděho chladného kovu.

Legolas ani nedutal a stále jen upřeně zíral před sebe, tiše a bez hnutí, jako uhranutý.

Teď už bylo nad slunce jasnější, že Marghul si naprosto přesně a do nejmenších detailů vybavuje všechny údaje, které mu Legolas prozradil tu noc na gondorských hranicích, kdy se poprvé potkali a on byl donucen předčítat mu z ukradeného spisku psaného Quenijštinou. Možná, letělo mu hlavou, možná že si skřet mnohokrát znova a znova v duchu opakoval všechny ty drahocenné informace, kterých se mu dostalo, dokud se mu nevryly do paměti tak precizně a spolehlivě, jako jeho vlastní jméno. A že si je pamatuje mnohem lépe, než ten, který se je sám pokusil podvrhnout.

Ano, podcenil ho tenkrát hanebně a osudově. Jak moc byl pyšný, jak moc bláhový, když si myslel, že je snadné přelstít skřeta. A teď na to bez pochyby šeredně doplatí.

"Já... bál jsem se."

Vysoukal ze sebe nakonec, když bylo zřejmé, že Marghul čeká nějakou odpověď.

"Co jsem měl dělat?"

Vyprskl vzápětí, když se v něm jako vzdorná odezva v obraně před skřetovým hněvem vzedmula vlna ukřivděného vzteku.

"Co jsem měl dělat? Byl jsem jen zajatec a ty..."

Zaraženě ztichl uprostřed věty. Co vlastně chtěl říct, že pro něj Marghul tenkrát představoval? Divoké zvíře? Krutou a zmrzačenou stvůru? Protože přesně tak ho viděl ještě krátce po tom, co tak neočekávaně padl do jeho pařátů. Jak dávno se to dnes zdá! Dnes...

"Myslel jsem, že máme dohodu."

Promluvil opět uruk, stále ještě s ledovým výrazem ve tváři, nicméně už o malinko smířlivěji.

"Měl jsem strach!"

Vyštěkl opět Legolas v zoufalé snaze se obhájit.

"Doufal jsem, že třeba..."

Opět zaraženě zmlkl.

"Třeba co?"

Vyptával se Marghul uštěpačně, Legolas sklonil oči k zemi. Začínal mít pocit, že čas intrik minul. Teď je pro něj tou nejlepší volbou už jen naprostá upřímnost.

"V Ithilienu byla spousta gondorských hraničářů."

Šeptal tiše s očima stále přilepenýma k zemi.

"Doufal jsem, že nás objeví. A kdyby se ti podařilo utéct..."

"Sám bych nenašel cestu".

Dokončil Marghul s chápavým pokýváním.

"To bylo chytrý."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

"A co teď?"

Otázal se opět skřet stále s týmž ostražitým nepřátelským chladem.

"Pořád mi eště lžeš?"

Legolas zakroutil hlavou aniž by se odvážil vzhlédnout vzhůru. Připadal si jako dítě přistižené při krádeži cukroví.

Marghul se suše a nevesele zasmál nosem.

"Moh jsem to vědět! Vy elfové jste hanebná proradná sebranka.

Drtil mezi zuby a co chvíli doprovodil svá slova zlověstným vrčením.

"Muruwa vám nic neřiká! Nemáte špetku smyslu pro kmenovou sounáležitost."

Jenže to už Legolase opravdu pohněvalo. Na chvíli úplně zapomněl na své provinění a dotčeně se rozkřikl: "My? To my vyrážíme na přepady a odvlékáme zajatce jako otroky?"

Marghula to ovšem ani v nejmenším nevyvedlo z míry.

"To neděláte!"

Pohoršeně se ušklíbl.

"Protože po tom vašem řádění nezůstane nikdo živej. Sme pro vás míň, než zvěř."

Dodal tiše a jeho pohled sklouzl stranou. Elfův chvilkový pocit převahy zmizel tak rychle, jak se objevil. Najednou byl zase tím provinilým dítětem krčícím se na hanbě pod káravým dohledem přísného vychovatele. Ale aspoň na tohle znal správnou odpověď.

"Ne!"

Zavrtěl rozhodně hlavou.

"Pro mě, ne! Dávno, ne!"

A opět při tom pohlédl zpříma do skřetových očí. Pak k němu přistoupil a opatrně, jakoby netušil, zda mu to bude dovoleno, se dotkl skřetovy paže. Ten se na něj zkoumavě zahleděl.

"Taky jsem si to myslel, ale to jsme ještě nebyli kmen. Teď už je všechno jinak. Odpusť mi, že jsem k tobě nebyl upřímný, ale seběhlo se toho tolik! Ta věc z vrrrky a to všechno... Úplně mi to vypadlo z hlavy."

"Hm... " zabručel Marghul zamyšleně, "to dává smysl. Asi jo!"

A překvapeně zíral jak ho elf samou úlevou popadl do náruče a stiskl ho takovou silou, až v něm kosti zapraštěly. Rázem ho však pustil a zatvářil se rozpačitě.

"Takže, už se mě, elfe nebojíš, co?"

Prohodil pobaveně a sledoval jak Legolas horečně vrtí hlavou.

"Tak to ti teda gratuluju."

Odtušil.

"Protože já tebe jo!"


	28. Chapter 28

Nakonec se rozhodli, že vydat se oklikou, jak původně navrhoval Marghul, bude rozumnější, ačkoliv svou roli v tom jistě sehrál i Legolasův palčivý pocit vinny. Znova a znova se skřetovi omlouval, až mu to Marghul pouzeně zakázal s tím, že už se vážně nezlobí, ale znova začne, jestli okamžitě nedá pokoj.

Legolas tedy zaraženě ztichl a jeden z vysokých skalních hřebenů, který se před nimi zrovna tyčil překonali bez jediného slova. Pak se před nimi konečně otevřela širá, když už ne právě rovná, pak rozhodně aspoň povlovnější travnatá pláň tu a tam posázená bachratými keříky vřesu, plnými voňavých nachových kvítků.

Marghul letmo pohlédl na svého společníka, stále ještě celého zplihlého a zkroušeného a dobrácky zabručel.

"Tak mi řekni eště nějakou z těch vašich elfských povídaček."

A Legolas s úlevou spustil.

Tentokrát se rozhodl, že příběh královny Melian bude zdaleka tou nejlepší volbou. Vyprávěl Marghulovi o procitnutí prvních elfů na březích jezera Cuiviénenu o jejich setkání s duchy Valar o společné cestě na západ do říše Amanu.

Netrvalo dlouho a Marghul začal na nebohého vypravěče podrážděně vrčet, ať to zkrátí, když se mu pokoušel vysvětlit, kolik elfských kmenů se tehdy zformovalo a jak se na své dlouhé a klopotné pouti od sebe postupně oddělovaly.

"Beztak jste všichni stejný! Stejně vypadáte a stejně se i menujete."

Uzavřel nakonec a Legolas se lehce a téměř proti své vůli pousmál. Nerad si to přiznával, ale skřetovy hrubé uštěpačné připomínky ho čím dál tím míň urážely a čím dál tím víc bavily. Navíc, Marghul si dokázal všimnout mnoha neuvěřitelných souvislostí, které jemu samému pokaždé nějak unikly. Bylo to, jakoby jste kráčeli tisíckrát tou samou cestou a už ani nevnímali ošklivé blátivé kaluže pod svýma nohama.

Samozřejmě až na tu do nebe volající neúctu a okázalé pohrdání vším posvátným. Jako třeba, když se dostal k pasáži v níž vylíčil seznámení královny Melian a Elwëho, známého později pod jménem Elu Thingol, krále šedých elfů, z jejichž rodu pocházel také on sám.

Jako už tolikrát i nyní ho přerušil bujný Marghulův smích, který ho dříve nekonečně pohoršoval, nyní v něm však vzbuzoval zvláštní rozechvění, které, při nejlepší vůli nedokázal pochopit.

"Ty chceš říct," zalykal se skřet, jen tak, tak, že popadal dech, "že ten mamlas Thingol, držel za ruku tu slepici Melian rok, celej jeden rok a na nic se nezmoh?"

"Tak tohle by si žádná skřetice nenechala líbit. Hvězdy by se na nebi ani pohnout nestačily a kopla by toho bambulu do kulí. A šla by si najít ňákýho pořádnýho chlapa. A žádný šedý elfové by nikdy nevznikli."

"Elwë byl omámen kouzlem její krásy."

Odpověděl Legolas nakvašeně, ačkoliv po pravdě, musel se trochu hlídat, aby se taky nerozesmál.

"Omámen kouzlem krásy!"

Papouškoval po něm Marghul výsměšně.

"Tak teď už je my jasný, proč jste takový studený čumáky."

"Tak jak si tedy vybíráte družku, když netoužíte být okouzleni její krásou?"

"No přece podle toho," ušklíbl se skřet a jemně při tom nakrčil obočí, jako by se nemohl vzpamatovat z toho, že se někdo ptá na něco tak očividného, "aby uměla makat."

Odtušil lakonicky.

"Aby tě uživila".

Legolas na chvíli oněměl. Takovou odpověď opravdu nečekal. Pak si rozpačitě odkašlal, když si uvědomil, že jeho společník už byl ženatý.

"A tvoje žena? Ona byla...?"

Zeptal se opatrně, jakoby se pokoušel zjistit něco neslušného. Stále se ještě nedokázal vzpamatovat z toho, že podnětem ke skřetím sňatkům může být něco tak přízemního, jako pozemské statky, na místo vznešené a ušlechtilé krásy, kvůli níž se vstupovali do manželství elfové.

"Ushghul?"

Pronesl zatím Marghul a lehce při tom povytáhl obočí a svěsil koutky úst.

"Ale, jo!"

Mávl rukou a tiše si povzdechl.

"Vona byla dost bohatá. Víš, fakt to uměla s kůží. Pletla z ní různý řemeny, biče a tak. Prodávala to po celym středovýchodě."

Elfovi se rozsvítila tvář náhlým poznáním.

"Takže proto sis ji vybral?"

Uruk se znova pichlavě rozesmál.

"Ale kdepak!"

A pobaveně se na Legolase zašklebil.

"Tu mi vybrala moje máma."

Následoval další z elfových šokovaných pohledů, který ale dokonale lhostejný Marghul přešel bez nejmenšího zájmu.

Že prej, "jen se k ní Marghule přestěhuj! Budeš mít snadnej život a celá naše rodina stoupne na vážnosti."

"No, to jsem si dal, to ti povim."

Lamentoval nešťastně a rozhazoval rukaka, div, že jimi nezačal lomit.

Legolasovi sice šla ze všech těch nových ohromujících zjištění hlava kolem, přísahal si však, že už se nebude ničemu divit. Alespoň ne tak, aby to Marghulovi bylo zjevné na první pohled. Zatvářil se světácky, odkašlal si a odhodlaně se zeptal, cože bylo na Ushgul tak hrozného.

Marghul si pohrdlivě odfrkl.

"Byla bohatá, zkušená a navíc zatraceně dobrá v posteli."

Spiklenecky zamrkal na Legolase, který se ze všech sil snažil se nečervenat.

"Jenže si toho taky byla zatraceně vědomá. Dycky, dycky, to ti povim, muselo bejt po jejim. Na víc byla příšerně žárlivá."

Povzdechl si.

"A při tom, jednou odešla na trh k východním Numenorejcům a vrátila se těhotná."

Teď už se Legolas vážně zakuckal. Zoufale se snažil uvolnit ucpané hrdlo a znovu popadnout dech, zatímco Marghul nevzrušeně pokračoval.

"Copak vo to, mně by to nevadilo. Ať si užije trochu srandy. Ale proč musela tak vyvádět kvůli Ravashul? Vzpomínáš si eště, jak jsem ti vykládal, že jsem spal s její sestrou?"

Marghul se odmlčel a tvářil se útrpně. Možná očekával, že ho jeho elfí společník, stále ještě bezmocně lapající po dechu, polituje a vyjádří soustrast nad nespravedlnostmi jeho života. Elfovy myšlenky se však v tu chvíli toulaly někde úplně jinde. Uvědomoval totiž, celý rozrušený, že se znovu setkal s tím dráždivým a zakázaným skřetím čímsi, co bylo v jeho světě obestřeno hávem upejpavého pohoršlivého tajemna. A co bylo pro skřety podle všeho prosto veškerých zábran a tabu. S... tělesností!

Doma v Temném hvozdu, říkal si, by to jistě považovali za další z projevů skřetí živočišné přízemnosti a nezvratný důkaz o podřadnosti celé jejich rasy. Jenže... jeho ta představa tak rozechvívala! Že Marghul... Marghulovo tělo... dělalo všechny ty věci...

Z ničeho nic sykl bolestí. Celý překvapený se přistihl, jak se kouše to spodního rtu. Nevzpomínal si, že by to býval chtěl udělat. Jakoby jeho čelisti jednaly samy, zcela nezávisle na vůli svého majitele. Nesměle hodil očkem po skřetovi a jeho zrak chvatně zklouzl po Marghulově urostlé postavě a odhalených svalnatých pažích, zjizvených nejrůznějšími obrazci.

Legolas rychle na sucho polkl, v pokusu získat zpět ztracenou sebekontrolu.

Ale vždyť co je na tom?

Letělo mu hlavou, jako o závod.

Proč by se Marghula nemohl prostě otevřeně zeptat? Celý elfský starostolec je i se svou přísnou etiketou někde předaleko a tady jim naslouchá pouze širo širá pláň pokrytá zelenavou šumící travou, lehce se vzdouvající jarním vánkem. A Marghul jistě nebude nic namítat. Bez zdráhání mu odpoví, když je zvyklý o... těchhle věcech tak otevřeně mluvit. Nic na tom není! Vůbec nic to neznamená.

Odkašlal si, zhluboka se nadechl a...  
"Ona... byla tvoje první?"

Marghul se po něm zaraženě ohlédl a překvapeně zamrkal. Chvíli na něj tiše civěl, a pak, jakoby mu začalo něco pomalu docházet, roztál jeho obličej z výrazu nechápavého ustrnutí do pobavené bujarosti.

"Elfíku! Ty chceš vědět, jak jsem přišel o panictví?"

Legolas se zarazil! Skřetův hlas zněl náhle jinak. Hladce a podbízivě, jakoby se s každým slovem mazlil.

"Na takový věci se slušně vychovaný princátko neptá."

Dodal ještě tím sametově hlubokým tónem a upřeně se na něj zadíval. Legolas si troufnul vzhlédnout k těm kouřově tmavým očím a zjistil že v nich znova tančí ty dva divoké nezbedné plamínky a že Margulova ústa, rozesmátá od ucha k uchu, hrají necudnou bujnou smyslností.

Bylo to jako blesk! Jako rána z nebe, která projela celým jeho tělem a začala ho spalovat nepředstavitelně palčivým, přesto však nečekaně příjemným žárem, jehož se napůl bál, na půl ho vítal.

Přes moc se donutil odtrhnout své zraky od těch Marghulových, mravenčení v jeho podbřišku ale neustalo.

"Tak řekneš mi to?"

Vyhrknul trochu ostřeji, než měl sám původně v úmyslu.

Skřet se omluvně zasmál.

"Ale, no jo!"

Odvětil už svým obvyklým hlasem.

"Co by ne!?"

"Jestli tě to zajímá, tak... s čarodějnicí.

Pokrčil rameny

"Jako každej!"

Elf nemohl být víc ohromený! Nezmohl se ani na odpověď, jen tupě zíral před sebe.

"Tak se to dělá!"

Vysvětloval uruk, kterému jeho užaslá odezva pochopitelně neunikla.

"Žádná by tě nechtěla, kdybys nevěděl, jak šáhnout na ženskou. Tak prostě jdeš za nějakou čarodějkou, která tě to naučí."

Legolas měl co dělat, aby se znovu nezakuckal, skřet ale plynně pokračoval dál.

"Akorát, že já jsem... teda, to co vidíš, pozvedl dlaň a přejel s ní od shora dolů před svou statnou postavou, jakoby se chtěl pochlubit, "to přišlo až pozdějc. Jako mladej jsem nebyl nic moc. Vytáhlej a hubenej. Nemoh jsem sehnat žádnou čarodějku, která by stála vo můj věnec."

A mírně se uchechtl.

"Máma musela přinýst vopravdu štědrou oběť bohyni Dha, aby si mě vůbec jedna byla ochotná vzít do parády. Takže jsem byl jeden s posledních v osadě, kterej vo to to přišel."

"Aha!"

Vypravil ze sebe Legolas a bylo to to nejchytřejší, co ho v tu chvíli napadlo.

"A kolik ti bylo?"

Zajímal se ještě.

"Pokud vim," zamyslel se Marghul, "tak šestnáct."

"Eh..."

Vyhrkl elf, přestože si před tím svato svatě slíbil, že už se nebude vůbec ničemu divit.

"Víš co, princátko?"

Ozvalo se vedle něj a on si všiml, že uruk se na něj znovu dívá. A zase tím veselým jiskrným pohledem co před pár okamžiky. Teď už nato však byl připravený a proto skřetovi odpověděl lehkým zdvižením koutku úst.

"Je to vopravdu zábava, jak pořád měníš barvu."

A skutečně, Legolas byl rudý až po kořínky vlasů.


	29. Chapter 29

Večer se utábořili pod několika řídkými keříky, na něž náhodou narazili. Marghul vyhrabal ze země pár hlíz a trval na tom, že jsou jedlé, jen je stačí trochu podusit v popelu a opravdu, i přes nevábný vzhled chutnaly celkem lahodně.

Noční tma je našla schoulené na pod jedním z keřů, tisknoucí se k sobě pod Marghulovou dekou.

Elfovi se už, už klížily oči, když tu si upomenul na něco, co slyšel dnešního rána a co už mu téměř sešlo z mysli.

Obrátil se k Marghulovi.

"Proč se mě bojíš?" Zeptal se už pomalu klimbajícího skřeta.

Ten si jen suše odfrkl.

"Jsi elf, ne?"

Zamručel, jako by se tím vysvětlovalo vše.

"Mít tě s sebou," jal se trochu neochotně vysvětlovat, když mu došlo, že Legolas se s takto lakonickým konstatováním prostě nespokojí, "to je jako mít pod zadkem slzu bohyně Draut."

"Můžeš mi bejt úžasně užitečnej. Vykonat pro mě obrovský věci. Ale taky mě zabít, když nebudu dost opatrnej. Je to jako s těma slzama. Jen ten nejsilnější! Jen samotná Temnota dokázala unýst jejich tíhu."

Legolas náhle zapomněl, že mluvili o něm a o skřetově strachu. Nechápavě nakrčil čelo.

"Jaks to myslel, vykonat obrovské věci?"

Zeptal se zaraženě.

"Silmarilly nic takového nedokázaly. Byly to šperky. Cenné jen svou neobyčejnou krásou. Jeden z nich dokonce nosila sama královna Melian zasazený do Naughlamíru. A po ní její dcera, Lúthien.

"Cože?"

Vyštěkl skřet náhle zcela probuzený!"

"Ty slzy dokázaly rozhejbat celý skály. Rozsvítit království! A vy jste je je nechali jen tak z bůhdarma viset na krku nějaký huse?"

Na tom skřetově výkřiku bylo asi tisíc věcí, na něž by Legolas chtěl a měl správně reagovat. Předně urážka paní Lúthien Thiúviel. Pak ten nesmysl, který skřet tvrdil o zářících Fëanorových výtvorech. Jenže byl časný večer a on měl nad sebou první hvězdy, po boku Marghula a jeho mysli ze zmocňovala příjemná ospalost. Proč se tedy hádat o minulých dobách dávno zavátých pískem času? Místo toho se rozpustile zahihňal.

"Takže chceš říct, že jsem jako Silmarill? Krásný a nebezpečný?"

No, vida, dokonce i on dokáže být drzý.

Skřet si odkašlal, jakoby najednou nevěděl, co má odpovědět.

"No... krásnej, to bych zrovna... ale nejseš zase úplně... to. Vlastně seš docela... na elfa..."

Koktal rozpačitě.

Rozpačitě!

Udeřilo Legolase tak prudce, jakoby ho někdo přetáhl palicí.

Ten sebevědomý, bohorovný mordorský válečník je rozpačitý. Protože neví, jak by mu složil poklonu. Pousmál se. Začal se pomalu sklánět blíž a blíž dokud jeho čelo nenarazilo na širokou skřetovu hruď. To podivné chvění v jeho slabinách, které teď v Marghulově blízkosti téměř nepolevovalo, ještě zesílilo. Ačkoliv někde hluboko v duši si byl velmi přesně vědom, co to znamená, navenek bylo snažší předstírat, že nic nepochopil.

A Marghul neprotestoval. Jeho snědá paže se zvedla a místo toho, aby jako obvykle pevně sevřela elfova zápěstí, tak poprvé za tu dobu, co vedle sebe usínali, objala jeho ramena. Legolas blaženě zamhouřil oči.

Už dlouho se necítil tak v bezpečí.

"Nezabil bych tě!"

Stačil ještě zašeptat než se zcela propadl do říše snu.

Skřetovo zašeptání, "ani nevíš elfe, jak rád bych ti věřil" už mu znělo sotva jako pouhé zaševelení větru.


	30. Chapter 30

A tak šli dál! Trasa, kterou Marghul zvolil, znamenala sice značnou zacházku, naštěstí však byla schůdná, povlovně se svažující a bez výrazných terénních překážek, takže elfovo pomalu se hojící zranění netrpělo přílišnou námahou. Vedla je rozlehlými pláněmi porostlými koberci nevysoké svěže zelené jarní trávy a tam, kde je buvoli, ani jiná stepní zvěř nestačila spást, i trsy drobných pestrobarevných kvítků, prosycujících okolní vzduch nezvyklou opojnou vůní, kterou si Legolas rozkošnicky vychutnával pokaždé, když k tomu dostal příležitost.

A náhle z ničeho nic, přihodilo se cosi neuvěřitelného. Aniž by věděl, jak k tomu došlo, štrádoval si to po Marghulově boku, zcela svobodný, neomezován žádným přísným skřetovým nařízením, ani smyčkami konopného lana. Prostě jen tak šel, nebo přesněji pajdal vedle něho a snažil se, za pomoci své mohutné sukovice, udržovat jeho tempo. A Marghul nic nenamítal. Smál se, rozkládal rukama a v očích mu opět tančily ony dva rošťácké nezbedné ohníčky, z nichž se elfovi, jako už tolikrát, zatajil dech. Rozpačitě si odkašlal a sklopil hlavu. Najednou ho napadlo, co se to asi skrývá v těch hlubokých sazově černých uhrančivých očích, co je to za kouzlo, které ho vždy dokáže tak spolehlivě zneklidnit a vyvést z rovnováhy. Dřív se urukova pohledu bál. Pořád se ho bojí, ale... Jeho vlastní strach, jakoby se změnil. Jakoby se z živelné, dech beroucí hrůzy o život stalo příjemné chvění, kterého se sice trochu strachuje, ale někde uvnitř po něm vlastně touží. Jako když mu kdysi, když byl ještě dítětem, chůva vyprávívala strašidelné historky a on se krčil pod peřinou a drkotal zuby, zároveň se ale dožadoval dalších a dalších. Znovu opatrně jukl na Marghula, stále ještě vesele řečnícího a nemajícího ani tušení, jaké vnitřní zmatky to právě zuří v jeho elfím společníkovi, který se právě rozhodl zaplašit všechny nepříjemné myšlenky i pochybnosti a prostě se zaposlouchat do urukova hlasu. Protože už byl jenom kousek od toho, aby konečně pochopil, co je opravdovým zdrojem jeho obav a že to má pramálo co společného s rozesmátým Marghulem po jeho levici. Že ve skutečnosti to, čeho se opravdu děsí, je temnota. Ne ta kolem, ale temnota v něm samém.

Protože co jestli to, co tvrdil Marghul, je pravda? Že temná podstata je ve všem? Kdyby měl jen trochu odvahy udělat ten poslední krok, nezbylo by mu, než připustit, že se nebojí Temnoty takové, o níž ho učili. Temnoty kruté, hrůzné a naskrz prohnilé. Bojí se, že to všechno byla lež, protože ve skutečnosti je jiná.

Opět, jako už tolikrát, po Marghulově boku, si vybavil pradávné pověsti o jejím vládci, hrozivém černém nepříteli Ardy, Morgothu Bauglirovi. Proslýchalo se, že pohled do očí Temného pána prý snesl málokterý smrtelník. V Legolasovi začínalo hlodat podezření, že pokud je Marghul opravdu aspoň trochu jako Morgoth, pak to, co vyděšené Eruovi děti, zvednuvší k němu zrak, spatřili v jeho očích nebyl Temný pán, nýbrž obraz jich samých.

Elf se znechuceně otřásl a opět se ze všech sil pokusil soustředit se na skřetovo vyprávění. Ani mu to nedalo mnoho práce, protože to bylo stejně fascinující a nové, jako myšlenky na Temnotu. A stejně pichlavě vzrušující, jen o trochu míň nebezpečné. Jen lehce! Malinko!

Před Legolasem, celým roztřeseným, přes to ale neschopným se odtrhnout, se právě pomalu a postupně, kousek po kousku, zjevoval odlesk Mordoru. Ze všech míst na světě se mu Marghul rozhodl povyprávět zrovna o onom zlořečeném království stínu, jehož jméno bylo u nich doma vyslovováno jen tiše a zdráhavě. Jakoby to byla kletba. Jakoby to neblahé jméno symbolizovalo největší zlo, jaké si vůbec lze představit, nahuštěné v jednom jediném slově. Teď mu ale hrubý, chrčivý skřetův hlas vykresloval obraz naprosto odlišný od toho, jež se naučil znát v dětství. Obraz pulzující, dynamické moderní říše, živoucí, rostoucí, doslova se měnící před očima.

"Probudíš se, protřeš voči a máš pocit, jakoby tě snad přenesli ve spánku. Všechno kolem tebe je jiný, čerstvý!"

Líčil nadšeně a a elf si mezi tím pro sebe, tiše a opatrně, snad jakoby doufal, že z toho jména smyje něco oné černokněžné démonické moci, opakoval to slovo, "Mordor! Mordor!"

Mordor, přecpaný rozličnými bytostmi původem z jihu východu i severu, natolik záhadnými a podivnými, že by Marghul sám nikdy neuvěřil v jejich pouhou existenci, nevidět je na vlastní oči. A další a další, proudící dovnitř, jak široká pestrobarevná řeka.

Mordor bez ustání zakrytý mlžným oparem špinavých šedavých mračen, "takže je tam příjemnej stín i v pravý poledne a ty protivný sluneční paprsky nebodaj do očí a nespalujou kůži", lebedil si.

A nad tím vším, pokračoval ve výkladu, rudě planoucí, nikdy neuvadající zář Velkého Oka, sjednotitele temných národů a Burzumova proroka. Neúnavného, vševidoucího, stejně nemilosrdně pronikajícího do nejskrytějších zákoutí Ardy, jakož i nejniternějších tajemství v duších svých poddaných. Kde se vzalo? Nikdo neví, jeho kněží považují za svatokrádež vyslovovat jeho jméno, jakož i spekulovat o jeho původu.

"Ale proslýchá se, že má co dělat s Zog-tar-ghotem. Bejvalym otrokem paní Draut, kterýmu Velká Temnota darovala svobodu. Z posledních sil se tenkrát doplazil do její říše a ona mu poskytla ochranu. A on pak za odměnu vyučoval její děti svýmu umění mluvit s kovem, ohybat ho a tvarovat podle svý vůle. Stal se pak patronem všech řemeslníků a těch kdo pracujou s číslama."

Legolas se zachvěl! Před jeho očima se náhle zjevil obraz Marghula, zoufalého uprchlíka, čerstvě dorazivšího ze zničeného Orthanku, vyčerpaného a osamělého, vydaného na pospas té nesourodé, rozličně kolotající vřavě tajuplných, dosud nepoznaných tvorů i sfér. Fascinovaného a trochu vyděšeného tím novým dech beroucím světem, který ho hrozil pohlit o kolik byl větší a mocnější, než on sám. Jak nepatrný si musel připadat. Jak bezvýznamný. Co to s ním ta zkušenost asi udělala? Jak moc ho to změnilo?

Pátravě se na svého společníka zahleděl. Jeho zrak pomalu a obezřetně putoval, nahoru a dolů po skřetím těle, aby se občas nechtěně zarazil tu na jeho pevných svalnatých ramenou, úzkých bocích, či oblých hýždích. Vnímal, jak se mu při tom zatajil dech a v podbřišku se mu rozlilo známé, zpola příjemné a zpola znepokojivé mravenčení. Spěšně odvrátil zrak v obavách, že bude přistižen.

Překvapeně si uvědomil, že i on je jiný, než dřív. Jeho vlastní tělo, jakoby se proměnilo. Ne! Jakoby procitlo! Jeho maso, kosti, jeho kůže, to všechno pro něj nikdy dřív nepředstavovalo víc, než pouhou schránkou, způsob, jak živit svou fea, to vyšší a vznešenější co v něm bylo. Najednou ale, jakoby to všechno, ten divoký shluk živé tkáně začal, pod vlivem pouhé Marghulovy přítomnosti a ještě více jeho nezkrotné, na odiv vystavované tělesnosti, mluvit jakousi podivnou prastarou řečí, které snad kdysi rozuměl, jejíž význam mu však dávno přestal být zřejmý.

Spíše tušil, než věděl, jak moc všechny ty znenáhla se objevivší nové vjemy souvisí s... tou věcí, o které se mezi elfy nemluvilo a on se dle jejich vzoru rozhodl, že zdaleka nejbezpečnější bude, nedávat jí žádné jméno, která ale byla, díky Marghulově tepající smyslnosti, byť nepojmenovaná, neustále přítomna, neviditelná, přes to ohromná, všeprostupující a svůdně přitažlivá.

Jeho vlastní oči ho zrazovaly. Samy od sebe, proti vůli svého pána se zas a znova stáčely Marghulovým směrem a ulpívaly na křivkách skřetova těla. Když se skláněl k ohni, pěchoval své věci do tlumoku, či mu s úsměvem podával jeho hůl, když napínal tětivu luku, aby zacílil na některé ze stepní zvěře, jako na možnou kořist. Někdy, jen vzácně, se Marghul také tesklivě zadíval k obzoru a zdánlivě nikdy nehasnoucí přidrzlý škleb zmizel z jeho kaštanově snědé tváře. To, co v takových chvílích spatřoval ve skřetově pohledu Legolase znepokojovalo. Pomalu si uvědomoval, že přese všechnu tu okázalou sebejistotu, bezstarostnost a nehynoucí optimismus, má jeho uchvatitel v srdci hlubokou ránu.

Přišel o všechno.

Šeptal si pro sebe, zatímco si ho pokradmu a nenápadně prohlížel. A nejenom o domov! Také o... milovanou bytost! Připomněl si vzápětí, i když krajně neochotně, protože co jiného, než láska, by dokázalo vybudit v těch jiskrných očích tolik zármutku. Tolik bolesti a zmaru!

Legolas si až s trýznivou jasností vybavoval to jméno, jež - jak dávno se to zdá - Marghulovi vyklouzlo oné osudné noci, kdy je objevili vrrrci.

Ulkúz!

Ulkúz z Vlčího kmene.

Jak nemravná a zvrácená, by se taková láska jevila jeho lidu. Jak nemyslitelná, nepřijatelná by pro ně byla.

A přece! Přepadla ho kacířská myšlenka. Což by snad to, co dokázalo tolik pohnout onou drsnou válečnickou skřetí duší, mohlo být to skutečně tak špatné?

Z ničeho nic mu na mysl zákeřně vytanula jistá pečlivě zasutá vzpomínka. Vzpomínka na ten kratičký okamžik tenkrát u ohně, kdy se Marghulovy rty tak lačně se vpily to těch jeho, na drsné dlaně a ostré drápy, zabodávající se mu do kůže kůže, příliš jemné, než aby přežila bez úhony takové zacházení, na urukova chvějící se kolena, která se už už chystala podklesnout... Opravdu by se za to měl stydět?

Vyděšeně se otřásl. Už zase na myslí na.. tu věc! Vždyť je to jedno! Nic to neznamená! Nebyl při smyslech! Peskoval se. Nezáleží na tom a i kdyby, je tu ten zatracený Ulkúz, který... A vůbec! Proč by se on, princ z Mirkwoodu, srovnával s jakýmsi cizím anonymním skřetem?!

Znovu úkosem pohlédl na Marghula.

Proč, vyhrkl najednou nahlas! Co ho vlastně vedlo k tomu, že opustil jistotu rodné osady a vydal se do neznáma vstříc nebezpečí a možné smrti?

Uruk dlouho mlčel a pak si tiše povzdechl.

"Víš," promluvil nakonec, pohled stále upřený do širé dálavy, v níž se modré nebe stýkalo s neméně modravým obzorem. "Celej život jsem někoho poslouchal. Napřed mámu, potom Ushghul, jako ženu... Chtěl jsem prostě... chtěl jsem bejt sám za sebe. Něco dokázat! Bez cizího patronátu a kurately. Chtěl jsem se vrátit domů, jako někdo."

A v elfovi, jakoby se po těch slovech protrhla hráz. A léta pečlivě potlačované pocity ho zaplavily s ničivostí, přívalové vlny zaplavivší Železný Pas. A jal se Marghulovi vyprávět o Temném hvozdu a svém otci, jeho mocném a obávaném panovníkovi, králi Thranduilovi. Příliš odtažitém, chladném a vznešeném, než aby se mu bylo možno přiblížit, příliš dokonalém a obdivuhodném, aby se mu dalo zavděčit a příliš zlomeném ztrátou své ženy, aby byl schopen dát najevo cit, dokonce i vůči vlastnímu synovi. O tom, jak stísněný si připadal, jak nesvobodný a jak uvítal první příležitost zmizet.

Srdce se mu zalykalo nad tou do nebe volající troufalostí, jíž by se nedopustil nikdy a nikde jinde než zde, na této široké rozlehlé pláni, na níž vše dýchalo svobodou na nespoutaností a společnost mu dělal pouhý jeden urucký válečník.

S obavami po Marghulovi pokukoval, zda ho přeci jen neodsoudí za ta svatokrádežná slova, nemohl se ale více mýlit.

Marghul se smál! Smál se svým příznačně bezelstným srdečným způsobem, poplácával Legolase po rameni a jeho otce počastoval přezdívkou "král Tajtrdlík", což bylo samozřejmě hrubě neuctivé a urážlivé, ale u všech valar, ať se propadne, jestli se kdy setkal s někým, kdo by si z královské autority jeho otce dělal tak málo.

Vděčně se na skřeta zahleděl, aby se vzápětí, šokován svou vlastní troufalostí, rozesmál spolu s ním.

"Víš," povídá mu Marghul, když se trochu utišili, "vlastně... nejsi takovej, jaký jsem si myslel, že elfi jsou. Ty seš trochu..."

Zahleděl se k zemi a Legolas, nevěřící svým uším, měl opět na kratičký okamžik pocit, že z jeho hlasu zaslechl rozpaky.

"No... myslim, že seš vlastně tak trochu skřet."

A elfovi zahořely tváře, protože pochopil, že to byla poklona.


End file.
